20 vs 50
by hanputri
Summary: Luhan yeoja cantik berusia 20 tahun jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun yang usianya hanya 4 tahun lebih muda dari appanya. Mungkinkah cinta Luhan pada Sehun akan berbuah manis?/ Hunhan/GS
1. PROLOG

**20 vs 50**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan, Taoris, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay, slight Hunlay

**Warning:** Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Annyeong...saya author baru. Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Luhan yeoja cantik berusia 20 tahun jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun yang usianya hanya 4 tahun lebih muda dari appanya. Mungkinkah cinta Luhan pada Sehun akan berbuah manis?

**HanPutri Present©**

**20 vs 50**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters**

**LUHAN**

Name : Wu Luhan

Born : April 20, 1994 (age 20), Beijing

Height : 165 cm

Family : Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (Father)

Huang Zitao/ Wu Tao (Mother)

Wu Chanyeol (Stepbrother)

Byun Baekhyun (Sister in Law)

Wu Chanhyun (Nephew) 

Yeoja cantik, manis dan baik hati berusia 20 tahun. Luhan atau Wu Luhan adalah yeoja berdarah Cina yang menetap di Korea. Menurut Luhan semua laki-laki yang pernah dikenalnya tidak ada yang menarik sehingga ia lebih tertarik pada buku. Luhan mengikuti kelas akselerasi sejak bangku sekolah menengah pertama sehingga bisa menyelesaikan studi S2 di Oxford University pada usia 20 tahun. Setelah menyelesaikan studi ia kembali ke Korea untuk bekerja. Luhan juga seorang pecinta bubble tea, dan karena bubble tea pula hidupnya di Korea menjadi tak biasa.

" Aku sudah terbiasa mendapat pujian dari banyak pria karena wajah cantikku, tapi hal itu malah membuatku tak tertarik pada mereka. Aku akan lebih tertarik pada pria yang tidak melihatku karena wajahku" – Luhan 

**SEHUN**

Name : Oh Sehun

Born : April 12, 1964 (age 50),Seoul

Height : 183 cm

Spouse: Zhang Yixing (m. 1985–1990)

Family : Father and Mother 

Oh Sehun adalah namja tampan berusia 50 tahun. Ia adalah CEO sekaligus presdir OH Corp. Ditakdirkan lahir dengan paras tampan dan kaya raya membuatnya menjadi pujaan wanita dari bangku TK sampai saat ini usianya 50 tahun. Dia mampu menyembunyikan perasaan dan emosinya dengan poker facenya. Terlihat cuek, dingin, sedikit bicara, tegas, disiplin, dan tidak romantis. Meski demikian sebenarnya ia bisa menjadi namja yang manja, perhatian dan polos. Sangat patuh pada orangtuanya, terutama sang eomma. Menurut Jong In, sahabat Sehun, dalam sejarah hidup Sehun, ia belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, hanya sekedar kagum atau simpati. Menikah dengan Zhang Yixing, yeoja Cina yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya pada usia 21 tahun.

" Aku tidak pernah percaya pada cinta sebelum bertemu denganmu" – Sehun 

**KIM JONG IN**

Name : Kim Jong In/ Kai

Born : Jan 14, 1964 (age 50)

Height : 183 cm

Spouse: Do Kyungsoo (m.1988–present)

Family : Kim Jong Soo (Son)

Lee Eun Sang (Daughter in Law)

Kim Jong Sang (Grandchild) 

Jong In aka Kai adalah sahabat Sehun sekaligus tangan kanannya. Jong In menjabat sebagai Vice President di OH Corp. Memiliki kulit tan yang eksotis dan sexy tak kalah tampan dengan Sehun. "Suatu saat kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu" –Kai 

**CHANYEOL**

Name : Wu Chanyeol

Born : Nov 27, 1988 (age 26),Seoul

Height : 185 cm

Spouse: Byun Baekhyun (m. 2012–present)

Issue : Wu Chanhyun (born in 2013)

Family : Wu Yifan/Kris Wu (Father)

Park Yoo Ra (Mother)

Huang Zitao/ Wu Tao (Stepmother)

Wu Luhan (Stepsister) 

Wu Chanyeol adalah namja tampan keturunan Cina-Korea yang selalu menebarkan happy virusnya pada semua orang. Selalu tampak ceria, santai dan tanpa beban. Meski demikian sebenarnya ia memiliki rasa tanggungjawab yang besar. Pesonanya adalah senyum teeth rich-nya. Menduduki posisi CEO Wu Corp Korea. Menikah dengan kakak tingkatnya sewaktu SMA, Byun Baekhyun dan dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi keluarganya terutama Luhan ketika ia belum menikah. Meskipun bukan ibu kandungnya, Chanyeol selalu menganggap Tao sebagai ibu kandungnya karena yang merawatnya sejak kecil adalah Tao. "No matter how it is, I will alwayas smile like an idiot" –Chanyeol. 

**KRIS**

Name : Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu

Born : Nov 6, 1960 (age 54)

Height : 187 cm

Spouse: Park Yoo Ra (m.1986–1992)

Huang Zitao/ Wu Tao (m.1993–present)

Issue : Wu Chanyeol (Son)

Wu Luhan (Daughter)

Grandchild: Wu Chanhyun 

Kris Wu pria tampan berdarah Cina, Presdir Wu Corp Cina. Selalu tampak cool dan berwibawa. Saat ini Kris dan istrinya, Tao menetap di Cina. Kris adalah salah satu kolega bisnis Sehun. "Keluargaku adalah segalanya" – Kris. 

**BAEKHYUN**

Name : Byun Baekhyun

Born : May 6, 1987 (age 27)

Height : 163 cm

Spouse: Wu Chanyeol (m. 2012–present)

Issue : Wu Chanhyun (born in 2013)

Family : Wu Yifan/Kris Wu (Father in law)

Park Yoo Ra (Mother in law)

Huang Zitao/ Wu Tao (Mother in law)

Wu Luhan (Sister in law) 

Baekhyun, yeoja cantik, imut dan cerewet istri dari Chanyeol. Sama cerianya dengan Chanyeol. Meski sudah menikah ia dan Chanyeol masih sering bertengkar karena hal sepele. Mengabiskan waktunya di rumah untuk merawat Chanhyun, aegya-nya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sering menjadi tempat curhat Luhan, adik iparnya tentang masalah cinta. "Meskipun kita sering bertengkar, aku tetap mencintaimu" – Baekhyun. 

**TAO**

Name : Hwang Zitao/ Wu Tao

Born : May 2, 1967 (age 47)

Height : 168 cm

Spouse: Wu Yifan/ Kris Wu (m.1993–present)

Family : Wu Chanyeol (Stepson)

Wu Luhan (Daughter)

Byun Baekhyun (Daughter in Law)

Wu Chanhyun (Grandchild) 

Tao, yeoja dari Cina. Menikah dengan Kris Wu dan menetap di Korea. Ia adalah sosok ibu yang baik. Sangat sayang pada keluarga. Menikah dengan Kris karena tulus menyayangi Chanyeol sebagai anaknya dan menerima Kris yang berstatus duda kala itu. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu" –Tao 

**KYUNGSOO**

Name : Do Kyung Soo

Born : Jan 12, 1963 (age 51)

Height : 162 cm

Spouse: Kim Jong In (m.1988–present)

Family : Kim Jong Soo (Son)

Lee Eun Sang (Daughter in Law)

Kim Jong Sang (Grandchild) 

Yeoja cantik bermata bulat istri Jong In. Dulunya Kyung Soo adalah seorang penyanyi. Ia mengundurkan diri dari dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya karena menikah dengan Jong In dan memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga. "Karirku sekarang di rumah" –Kyungsoo 

**LAY**

Name : Zhang Yixing/ Lay

Born : Oct 7, 1962

Height : 165 cm

Spouse: Oh Sehun (m. 1985–1990) 

Yixing aka Lay, yeoja cantik asal Cina. Istri Sehun.  
"Aku memandang Sehun layaknya adikku, tapi aku melihatmu sebagai seorang pria" –Lay. 

**SUHO**

Name : Kim Joon Myeon/ Suho

Born : May 22, 1961

Height : 173 cm

"Izinkan aku bersamanya" –Suho.

**PARK YOO RA**

Name : Park Yoo Ra

Born : Jan 17, 1963

Height : 168 cm

Spouse: Wu Yifan (m.1986–1992)

Issue : Wu Chanyeol (Son)

Grandchild: Wu Chanhyun

Yeoja cantik asal Korea, istri pertama Kris, ibu kandung Chanyeol. Berprofesi sebagai asisten pribadi Kris sebelum akhirnya dinikahi Kris.

" Jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan menyusahkan appamu" –Yoora.

.

.

.

**20 vs 50**

**[PROLOG]**

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi ini suasana Incheon Airport sudah cukup padat meskipun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 08.15. Banyak orang dengan segala kepentingannya memadati bandara. Ada yang akan berangkat, ada yang sedang menunggu kedatangan kerabat atau keluarga ada pula yang baru tiba. Salah satunya adalah gadis cantik bernama Luhan. Ia baru tiba dari London.

Oh lihatlah betapa cantiknya malaikat ini. Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah dengan jepitan rusa sebagai pemanisnya, dress berwarna soft pink dengan panjang selutut serta wedges putih. Ah jangan lupakan kacamata Lanvin favoritnya yang bertengger menutupi mata rusanya. Tak heran banyak pasang mata yang melihat kagum padanya. 

**LUHAN POV**

Annyeong, namaku Luhan. Aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki di Korea setelah tiga tahun menetap di Inggris. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku meninggalkan negara ini.

Kulirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Seharusnya mereka sudah ada di sini. Apa mereka sulit untuk menemukanku? Apa dalam tiga tahun mereka jadi tidak mengenaliku? Oh kurasa tidak, aku merasa tak ada perubahan sama sekali.

"LUHAN!" 

**AUTHOR POV**

"LUHAN!"

Mendengar panggilan itu Luhan menoleh dan benar saja itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya. Luhan menyeret kopernya menghampiri orang itu.

"Ku kira kau tak mengenaliku" rajuk Luhan sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Mana mungkin aku tak mengenalimu. Meskipun kau ada di Myeongdong dan aku di Namsan tower aku tetap tahu kalau itu kau, Xiao Lu" balas namja tampan dengan senyum gigi putih andalannya.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan tuan Wu" cibir Luhan

"Itu kenyataan chagi" jawabnya masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Aish...kenapa kalian malah berdebat tidak penting seperti ini?" sela yeoja mungil yang muncul dari belakang namja tadi.

"Ah, eonni bogoshipeo" sapa Luhan pada yeoja mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Di sebuah gedung perusahaan ternama Korea nampak seorang namja tengah sibuk dengan setumpuk berkas di hadapannya.

"Nona Lee, tolong sambungkan telepon dengan tuan Kim!" perintah namja itu pada yeoja di depannya.

"Ne sajangnim" balas yeoja dengan tampilan rapi dengan perut buncit khas ibu-ibu hamil yang tidak lain adalah sekretarisnya.

"Yeobseyo..." sapa namja tadi pada orang yang ditelepon.

"..."

"Kau jadi ke Cina? Kapan berangkat?" tanyanya sambil memijit pelipisnya. Terlihat frustasi sekali.

"..."

"Ne, aku akan coba cari pengganti" jawabnya sebelum sambungan telepon terputus. 

**TBC**

Annyeong...

Ini FF pertama yang saya publish. Saya masih pemula jadi mohon dimaklumi atas keamatiran dalam dunia FF.

Karena saya penggemarnya HunHan jadi saya pakai mereka sebagai main castnya. Sebenarnya saya suka FF HunHan GS atau pun YAOI. Tapi untuk crita ini, saya rasa cocok kalo dibuat GS. Ya, jadilah FF GS.

Sebelum saya publish, saya minta pendapat beberapa orang yang suka baca FF atau pun novel. Jawabannya beragam, ada yang bilang menarik, ada yang bilang gag paham n sulit dicerna, ada yang bilang otak saya perlu diservis (ini pendapat adik saya) dan jawaban sejenisnya.

Agar tidak membingungkan saya sudah tulis daftar karakter beberapa tokoh. Untuk chapter berikutnya ada beberapa tokoh baru yang tidak ada di daftar muncul.

Kalo berminat dengan chapter berikutnya mohon reviewnya ya...^_^

Khamsahamnida

HanPutri


	2. Chapter 1

**20 vs 50**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan, Taoris, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay, slight Hunlay

**Warning:** Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Luhan yeoja cantik berusia 20 tahun jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun yang usianya hanya 4 tahun lebih muda dari appanya. Mungkinkah cinta Luhan pada Sehun akan berbuah manis?

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

_"Ah, eonni bogoshipeo" sapa Luhan pada yeoja mungil itu. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Ne, aku akan coba cari pengganti" jawabnya sebelum sambungan telepon terputus._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HanPutri Present©**

**20 vs 50**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Ah, eonni bogoshipeo" sapa Luhan pada yeoja mungil itu.

"Nado" balasnya sambil memeluk Luhan. Mereka berpelukan untuk melepas rindu cukup lama sampai suara deheman mengintruksi kegiatan mereka.

"Ehem...sampai kapan kalian berpelukan seperti itu? Lu, kau hanya memeluk eonnimu saja. Mana pelukan untuk oppamu yang tampan ini?" rengek namja yang tak lain adalah kakak Luhan—Chanyeol.

Luhan melepas pelukkannya dengan sang eonni—Baekhyun, istri oppanya dan beralih memeluk Chanyeol.

"Oppa, apa kau juga merindukanku?" tanya Luhan dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah terlalu gatal untuk menggodamu chagi" jawab Chaneol enteng.

"Oppa~" rengek Luhan tak terima.

"Bukannya kau sudah punya eonni. Jadi tak perlu menggodaku. Goda saja Baek eonni" saran Luhan pada Chanyeol dan langsung mendapat death glare dari Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kenapa membawa-bawa diriku?" sahut Baekhyun tak terima.

"He he he...mian yeobo, kami hanya bercanda" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Oppa, eonni kajja kita pulang. Aku ingin segera melihat Hyunnie" ajak Luhan pada oppa dan eonninya.

"Baiklah. Kajja" balas Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**Gedung OH Corp**

"Ne, aku akan coba cari pengganti" jawabnya sebelum sambungan telepon terputus.

"Ck...kenapa jadi serumit ini" keluh frustasi seorang namja tampan, meski telah atas mejanya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan "Presdir OH Corp".

Ya namja berumur 50 tahun itu tampak sangat frustasi. Entah masalah apa yang menimpanya. Ditengah kefrustasiannya, masuklah seorang namja berperawakan gemuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Chogiyo Presdir Oh, anda memanggil saya?" tanya namja yang baru masuk tadi.

"Duduklah tuan Shin. Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya balik Sehun dengan tatapan datar seolah tak ada beban.

"Sudah Sajangnim. Kami telah melakukan seleksi yang cukup ketat untuk ini" jawab tuan Shin sambil memberikan sebuah map berisi berkas pada Sehun.

"Bagus. Segera hubungi dia. Aku ingin secepatnya clear" titah Sehun.

"Ne, akan segera saya laksanakan" jawab tuan Shin sebelum keluar ruangan Sehun.

.

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Setidaknya satu masalah teratasi. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Kupijit pelipisku aku melewatkan jam makan siang lagi.

Kulirik berkas yang diberikan tuan Shin tadi. Kelihatannya menarik.

"Kita lihat seberapa hebat kemampuanmu nak. Semoga kau bisa mengatasi masalah ini, bukan malah menimbulkan masalah baru. "

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Hyunnie, jangan terus ngemut tangan eonni" ujar Luhan pada bayi imut berusia 9 bulan yang sibuk dengan tangan Luhan.

"Eonni, Hyunnie mungkin lapar. Lihatlah, dia ngemut tanganku terus" adu Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Hyunnie lapar ya?" tanya Baekhyun pada sang aegya. Dan hanya kata "ma-ma-ma" yang terucap dari bibir mungil bayi itu.

"Oh, anak eomma lapar. Sini sama eomma chagi" Baekhyun mengambil Chanhyun dari gendongan Luhan.

Saat acara menyusui antara ibu dan anak itu terjadi, Chanyeol sang Appa baru saja keluar dari kamar. Nampak jelas kalau ia baru mandi. Penampilannya lebih fresh dan rambutnya masih basah. Dengan langkah percaya diri Chanyeol menghampiri mereka.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Baekhyun atas perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya mencium pipi istriku yang cantik ini" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar sembil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Hyunnie, cepatlah tumbuh besar ne. Jangan memonopoli eommamu. Sekali-sekali berbagilah dengan appamu ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil berekpresi sedih yang berlebihan ketika melihat Chanhyun menyusu. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dengan pernyataan sang suami.

"Singkirkan pikiran mesummu itu oppa. Chanhyun yang masih suci bisa terkontaminasi oleh mu" cibir Luhan.

"Eonni, Hyunnie kelihatannya sudah tidur" kata Luhan memainkan tangan Chanhyun dan tak ada reaksi

"Ne, aku tidurkan di kamar saja" Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar Chanhyun.

"Ehem" deheman Chanyeol membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lu, apa kamu serius dengan yang kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol serius dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Yeoboseyo" sapa orang di seberang._

_"Oppa. Aku pulang ke Korea besok" terdengar suara yeoja di seberang sana._

_"MWO" teriak namja yang dipanggil oppa tadi._

_"Wae? Bukankah kamu bilang masih betah di London. Kenapa tiba-tiba mau pulang?" terlihat bila sang namja begitu terkejut._

_"Aku melamar pekerjaan di Korea oppa" suara sang yeoja terdengar lagi._

_"Kamu melamar pekerjaan Lu? Eodisseo? Bukan di perusahaan kitakan?" tanya namja bernama Chanyeol itu._

_"Bukan oppa. Besok saja kita bicarakan lagi ya. Tolong jemput aku di bandara." Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab sambungan sudah putus._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Jadi bagaimana?" Chanyeol bersuara lagi

"Tadi mereka menghubungiku oppa. Dan sesuai prediksiku aku lolos" kini Luhan membuka suara juga.

"Posisimu diperusahaan itu sebagai apa, Lu? Ini kan pengalaman pertamamu biasanya akan mulai dari bawah" Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi tak tahunya malah begini oppa" Luhan menyerahkan surat yang baru ia terima.

"WOW" mata Chanyeol tak percaya membaca tulisan di surat itu.

"Daebak! Itu baru saeng Wu Chanyeol" Chanyeol menatap Luhan bangga.

"Gomawo oppa" Luhan tersipu karena pujian oppanya.

"Kamu harus berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Ini salah satu perusahaan ternama" nasehat Chanyeol pada saeng kasayangannya.

"Ne oppa" Luhan manggut-manggut mendengar wejangan dari Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memberitahu appa setelah ini" Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa.

"Andwae" cegah Luhan.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku tidak yakin appa akan mengizinkan. Biar dia tahu sendiri saja. Kalau appa melarang maka harapanku untuk mengamalkan ilmu yang kupelajari sampai negeri orang akan sia-sia. Oppa tahu kan kemungkinan aku akan dijodohkan atau apa pun itu seperti anak-anak kolega bisnis appa. Kalau seperti itu akau akan jadi ibu rumah tangga saja dan tidak boleh bekerja" jelas Luhan panjang lebar ada Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas.

Chanyeol masih berpikir. Menimbang keputusan yang dia seorang CEO jadi harus memikirkan keputusan yang tepat.

"Oppa~" rayu Luhan dengan jurus deer eyes andalannya. Dan benar saja Chanyeol tak kuasa menolak.

"Arraseo" Ucap Chanyeol final. Mendengar itu Luhan langsung bersorak ria dan menghadiahi Chanyeol kecupan singkat di pipi.

"Ck...dasar Xiao Lu" Chanyeol terkejut tapi ia tersenyum bahagia setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Malam harinya Luhan mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk besok, hari pertamanya masuk kerja. Lumayan capek karena selain mempersiapkan keperluan kerja, ia juga membongkar isi koper. Dan di sinilah rusa kecil kita, berbaring diatas kasur empuknya mencoba pergi ke dreamland.

**LUHAN POV**

Ah, capek sekali rasanya. Ku coba meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Tapi syukurlah semua sudah beres. Sudah larut ternyata, pukul 23.35. Saatnya menjelajahi dunia mimpi. Oh, kasur ini empuk sekali, rasanya seperti tidur di atas awan. Baru beberapa menit memejamkan mata terdengar suara mengerikan yang membuat mataku kembali melebar dan bulu kuduku berdiri.

_"Euungghhhh...Yeollie"_

_"Appo... Yeollie"_

_"AKH! Lubangmu sempit sekali Baekkie"_

_" Ahhhh... ahhhh... ahhhh..." _

_ "Yeoliiiii mmm...mooree... ahhh... mmmppptttt..." _

_ " AKH! Yeoli pelannnn eunghhhh... ahhhhh... Yeoliiiii..." _

YA TUHAN! Apa yang dilakukan dua makhluk-MU itu malam-malam begini?

_"Oeeekk! Ooeekk!" _

Aku mendengar satu suara lagi selain suara mengerikan itu dan aku yakin ini suara tangis Chanhyun. Aku bergegas menghampiri kamar Chanhyun. Ke dua orang tuanya pasti tak akan peduli dengan tangisan Chanhyun mengingat mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan this and that.

"Hyunnie chagi, uljima ne" rayuku pada Chanhyun. Ku gendong dia dan mencoba menina bobo kannya. Tapi ia tetap saja menangis. Ku cek popoknya ternya basah. Akhirnya setelah ku ganti popoknya, tangisan itupun reda. Lalu aku kembali ke kamar dan memejamkan mata. Ku lirik ternyata sudah jam 2.00 am.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"MWO" teriakan Luhan memecah ketenagan pagi ini mana kala ia melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 am. Jam kerja dimulai pukul 08.30.

Luhan buru-buru masuk kamar mandi. Sekitar 15 menit ia keluar kamar mandi, lalu berganti baju serta berdandan.

Luhan mengamati penampilanya dari pantulan cermin. Baju kerja berwarna beige, tas yang senada dengan baju yang ia kenakan, high heels putih 10 senti dan mantel ivory. Wajahnya dipoles dengan makeup tipis. Rambut diikat rapi. Sempurna untuk hari pertama kerja.

Pukul 07.30 am ia keluar kamar dan mendapati dua makhluk yang patut disalahakan atas kekacauan pagi ini baru saja keluar kamar dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Pagi Lulu" sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Wah sudah siap ternyata. Mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik jam.

"Ne" jawab Luhan singkat

"Aku berangkat dulu" pamitnya dan mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

**LUHAN POV**

Aish...pagi ini jadi kacau karena kegiatan oppa dan eonni semalam. Aduh, kantung mataku menghitam karena kurang tidur. Tapi untunglah tidak parah.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Menunggu bus di halte yang berjarak 300 m dari rumah. Apa kalian ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak memakai mobil mewah yang berjajar di garasi? Alasan pertama karena sejak kecil memang sudah dilatuh untuk tidak hidup mewah meski ada fasilitas.

Yang kedua rasanya tidak wajar kalau ada pegawai yang baru masuk kerja diantar dengan Lamborghini.

"Aduh, kenapa busnya belum datang" gumamku mulai panik. Kalau tidak segera datang akau bisa terlambat.

"Ppali...ppali...ppali" mulutku berkomat-kamit membaca mantra agar bus itu cepat datang.

Setelah menunggu, bus itupun datang. Ternyata aku tidak mendapat tempat duduk jadinya ya berdiri selama 30 menit.

Begitu turun dari bus aku mencari tempat duduk untuk memijit kakiku. Rasanya berdiri selama 30 menit dengan high heels 10 senti itu benar-benar menyiksa.

Karena masih ada waktu 15 menit ku putuskan untuk mampir di coffee bean yang tidak jauh dari gedung perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Satu cup cappuccino kurasa tidak terlalu buruk.

Aku mulai mengantri dan antriannya ternyata panjang. Penantian itu sebanding dengan hangatnya cappuccino nikmat di tanganku untuk mengawali pagi ini.

Kebahagiaanku sirna ketika jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 8.30 itu berarti aku terlambat.

Aku langsung bergegas menyeberangi jalan dan berbelok ke kanan. Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk sampai tempat kerja.

Begitu masuk gedung banyak pasang mata yang melihat kagum ke arahku. Tapi tak kupedulikan. Langsung saja aku menuju lift dan menekan angka 7. Tujuanku adalah menemui tuan Ahn.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka aku tidak menyadari kalau ada orang di depanku karena terlalu panik dan tidak fokus, yah jadilah cappuccino hangatku tumpah di baju orang itu.

Aku membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ku tabrak.

"Joesonghamnida. Saya tidak sengaja" karena tidak ada tanggapan aku mendongak dan mendapati sepasang iris yang menatap tajam ke arahku seakan mau menelanku hidup-hidup.

Aku menelan ludahku susah payah dan hendak bersuara. Tapi belum sempat suaraku keluar, orang itu malah pergi begitu saja.

"Ah, sudahlah" aku hanya mengedikkan bahu tak ambil pusing.

Begitu bertemu dengan tuan Ahn, aku langsung diantar menuju ruangan Presdir.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Presdir itu termasuk orang yang keinginannya sulit dituruti. Sudah banyak orang yang pernah menempati posisi itu. Tapi dalam waktu satu minggu saja mereka mundur. Yang paling lama menjadi sekretaris Presdir itu nona Lee. Tapi ia sedang cuti melahirkan. Karena itu, anda kami pilih untuk menggantikannya" Penjelasan tuan Ahn berakhir ketika mereka sampai didepan ruangan Presdir.

Tuan Ahn mengetuk pintu dan dipersilakan masuk.

"Presdir, ini nona Wu yang akan menjadi sekretaris anda" tuan Ahn memperkenalkan Luhan pada sang Presdir.

"Baik. Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua" jawab Presdir tanpa berpaling dari dokumen didepannya.

.

**LUHAN POV**

"Baik. Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua" mendengar itu tuan Ahn permisi keluar. Dan tinggallah kami berdua. Aku hanya menunduk dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer yang ada.

Wajah Presdir itu tak terlihat karena ia tetap berkutat dengan dokumen di hadapannya.

"Jadi nona Wu Luhan..." aku mendongak karena namaku disebut. Dan begitu mata kami bertemu

.

.

.

"MWO"

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Saya hadir lagi dengan chapter 1...

Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak buat para reader yang udah review ff ini, jaga para reader yang udah baca tapi belum review.

Saya berterimakasih karena ada yang mau baca ff saya ini. Untuk chapter 1 ini masih awal, jadi agak membosankan kalo menurut saya. Tapi meski begitu saya berharap ada yang baca. Hehe...

Buat reader yang penasaran sama wajah tua sehun bisa berknjung ke wp saya (tapi sekarang masih belum fix). Saya udah ngedit fotonya sehun dan ternyata dia tetep ganteng. Ya 11 12 lah kalo sama Tom Cruise.

Buat chapter selanjutnya tolong review ya... bagi yang belum review, mohon reviewnya ^_^

Gamsahamnida


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**20 vs 50**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan, Taoris, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay, slight Hunlay

**Warning:** Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Luhan yeoja cantik berusia 20 tahun jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun yang usianya hanya 4 tahun lebih muda dari appanya. Mungkinkah cinta Luhan pada Sehun akan berbuah manis?

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Saya datang bawa chapter 2.

Sebelumnya terimakasih udah mau baca ff saya, baik di ffn maupun di wp. Terimakasih banyak buat para reader yang udah review. Bagi yang belum review tolong review juga ya biar saya tambah semangat.

Chapter 2 ini saya buat 2 part. Part 1 masih datar kalo menurut saya. Tapi di part 2 nanti ada Hunhan momentnya. Setting part 2 ada di Hongkong.

O ya, saya sadar bila ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna, karena itu saya mohon kritik dan saran dari para reader agar ff ini jadi lebih baik. Oke sekian dari saya...selamat membaca^_^

Jangan lupa review ya...

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

"_Jadi nona Wu Luhan..." aku mendongak karena namaku disebut. Dan begitu mata kami bertemu _

_._

_._

_._

"_MWO" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HanPutri Present©**

**20 vs 50**

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUHAN POV**

"Jadi nona Wu Luhan..." aku mendongak karena namaku disebut. Dan begitu mata kami bertemu

"MWO" kata itulah yang langsung meluncur dari mulutku. Aku begitu terkejut. Kelihatannya orang dihadapanku juga tak jauh berbeda denganku. Hanya saja ekspresi keterkejutannya sebentar dan langsung digantikan dengan wajah datar. Ah, ralat. Tak begitu datar. Irisnya menatap tajam kearahku. Membuatku salah tingkah dan kembali menunduk.

**SEHUN POV**

Tuan Ahn datang membawa sekretaris baruku. Kuminta dia untuk meninggalkan kami berdua. Oh, jadi namanya Wu Luhan.

"Jadi nona Wu Luhan..." kualihkan pandanganku dari dokumen-dokumen yang sedang kukerjakan. Begitu mata kami bertemu "MWO" suara itu yang keluar dari mulut yeoja dihadapanku. Sangat jelas kalau dia terkejut. Sebenarnya aku juga, tapi wajah datarku mampu menutupinya. Ck, aku jadi teringat kemeja baruku yang terkena tumpahan minumannya tadi. Rasa kesal karena insiden beberapa saat lalu membuatku menatap tajam padanya.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Ehem" deheman Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka dan membuat Luhan kembali mendongak tapi tak berani beradu tatapan dengan Sehun.

"Jadi, orang yang menabrakku hingga mengotori kemejaku adalah sekretaris yang akan bekerja untukku. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Kukira kesan pertama yang akan kudapatkan seperti yang lalu. Terlihat disiplin, datang selalu tepat waktu, bisa bekerja dengan baik, dan memilik rasa percaya diri tinggi untuk memenuhi tuntutan kerja. Meski akhirnya mereka mundur dalam seminggu. Tapi ini lebih parah. Datang terlambat, tidak disiplin dan ceroboh" ungkap Sehun datar tapi penuh penekanan. Percayalah itu kalimat terpanjang Sehun pada orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari satu jam dan semua yang ia ucapkan membuat panas telinga lawan bicaranya.

"Ehem..." kali ini Luhan yang berdehem. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menyanggah pernyataan Sehun, tapi faktanya benar semua.

"Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas insiden beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saya sungguh menyesal sajangnim. Saya berjanji hal semacam itu tak akan terulang lagi. Anda tidak perlu khawatir mengenai pekerjaan. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bekerja dengan baik sajangnim. Karena itu, saya berharap anda dapat percaya pada saya" terang Luhan dan diakhiri dengan senyuman terbaiknya yang bisa membuat semua orang terpana. Tapi pengecualian untuk Sehun. Dia hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dan malah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Wah, percaya diri sekali. Tapi itu bagus. Arraseo, anggap saja insiden tadi tak pernah terjadi. Kau bisa langsung bekerja nona Wu Luhan. Banyak yang harus kau selesaikan" kali ini wajah Sehun kembali datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ne sajangnim. Gamsahamnida" ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk dan hendak beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Ah, iya sajangnim. Panggil saja saya Luhan. Saya lebih nyaman dengan panggilan itu" Luhan kembali memamerkan senyumnya.

"Arraseo" jawab Sehun singkat sebelum ia berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen itu lagi.

.

**LUHAN POV**

Aigoo. Pantas saja sekretaris yang bekerja pada presdir Oh banyak yang mundur. Orangnya saja seperti gunung es. Ah, tapi kau harus semangat Lu.

"Hwaiting Lu!" aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke meja kerja yang ada di dekat pintu ruang presdir. Yang secara resmi telah menjadi meja kerjaku.

"MWO" mataku terbelalak melihat tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjaku.

Kenapa banyak sekali? Apa presdir itu mau membunuhku perlahan dengan dokumen-dokumen ini?

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20.00 tapi gadis cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Luhan masih berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen dihadapannya. Sesekali ia meregangkan otot-ototnya. Pasti sangat melelahkan duduk berjam-jam ditemani dokumen-dokumen yang memusingkan kepala. Tak disangka, di hari pertamanya bekerja ia langsung mendapat tugas menyelesaikan tumpukan dokumen dari presdir Oh.

"Eommaaa~" rengek Luhan. Ia tak menyangka harus menyelesaikan tumpukan dokumen dari presdir Oh hari ini juga.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Pukul 19.00 presdir OH corp keluar ruangannya dan disambut dengan kegiatan sang sekretaris yang sedang menyelesaikan tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya._

"_Luhan, kuharap dokumen-dokumen itu selesai hari ini juga" Sehun memecah keheningan diantara dirinya, Luhan dan tumpukan dokumen yang dikerjakan Luhan. Mendengar penuturan Sehun, Luhan langsung mendongak dengan tampang terkejut. Meski demikian ia tetap menuruti permintaan sang presdir._

"_Ne sajangnim. Saya akan menyelesaikannya hari ini" jawab Luhan sedikit tak rela._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sekarang Punggungnya sakit dan perutnya lapar karena melewatkan makan siang tadi. Saat ini pun ia juga belum makan malam.

"Kriuuuuuk" Luhan mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan minta diisi.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne. Setelah ini selesai kau akan kuisi dengan masakan eonni yang lezat" monolog Luhan pada perut yang ia pegangi.

Pukul 21.00 Luhan keluar dari kantor yang sudah sepi setelah menyelesaikan semua dokumen tadi. Dia harus berjalan ke halte terdekat. Beruntung masih ada bus yang lewat. Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia sampai rumah.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Aku pulang" begitu masuk rumah Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Selamat datang, Lu. Kenapa pulang semalam ini? Apa kamu lembur? Apa kamu sudah makan malam? Pasti lelah sekali,ne?" begitulah pertanyaan beruntun Baekhyun begitu melihat adik iparnya pulang dengan keadaan lusuh dan mengenaskan.

"Eonni, tanyanya satu-satu saja. Aku bingung mau jawab yang mana" protes Luhan.

"Ne, aku lembur eonni. Presdir es kutub itu memberiku setumpuk dokumen yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini. Sampai-sampai aku melewatkan makan siang. Sekarang perutku sangat lapar" curhat Luhan pada Baekhyun dengan raut memelas.

"Aigoo. Kamu belum makan dari siang tadi. Siapa itu presdir es kutub? Apa dia bosmu, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ne, eonni. Dia presdir yang membuatku pusing seharian" jawab Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Arraseo. Sekarang mandilah dulu. Eonni panaskan makan malamnya" Baekhyun melangkah ke dapur.

"Gumawo eonni" jawab Luhan sembari pergi ke kamarnya untuk.

.

**LUHAN POV**

Ah, nyamannya. Berendam air panas memang pilihan terbaik untuk saat seperti ini. Sejenak tumpukan dokumen yang memusingkan tadi lenyap tak terpikirkan. Tapi malah terganti dengan wajah presdir Oh.

"Kira-kira tugas apa lagi yang akan ku kerjakan besok ya?" gumamku sambil bermain-main dengan busa.

Setelah puas berendam saatnya mengisi perut.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu kerja? Kenapa pulang selarut ini, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol saat Luhan baru memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Diawali dengan insiden antara aku dan presdir itu. Aku tak menyangka kalau orang yang kutabrak hingga kemejanya kena tupahan minumanku adalah presdirnya. Aku pulang larut karena Presdir es kutub itu memintaku menyelesaikan setumpuk dokumen hari ini juga oppa" jawab Luhan begitu mulutnya kosong.

"Aigoo. Belum-belum sudah ada insiden semacam itu. Langsung kerja berat ternyata. Siapa itu presdir es kutub? Presdir oh maksudmu? Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ne, oppa. Apa oppa mengenalnya?" Luhan menghentikan acara makannya.

"Aniyo. Hanya pernah bertemu sekali. Kalau tidak salah di acara perayaan 30 tahun kepemimpinan presdir Oh Sehun beberapa bulan yang lalu" Chanyeol mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

"MWO! 30 tahun? Sejak kapan dia menjadi presdir OH Corp?" Luhan mulai penasaran.

"Dia menjadi presdir sebelum usianya genap 20 tahun" terang Chanyeol.

"OMO! Berarti usianya 50 tahun" celetuk Luhan.

"Ne. Kemampuannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Yang ku dengar presdir Oh itu terkenal dingin. Meski begitu banyak juga yang mengaguminya. Terutama para yeoja" terang Chanyeol lagi.

"_Dia lebih tua dari eomma, tapi kenapa tampangnya masih tampan begitu. Ya kalau saja dia tak sedingin es kutub. Kerutan wajahnya juga sedikit, tubuhnya juga masih tegap_" batin Luhan

"Segera selesaikan makanmu dan pergi tidur agar tidak terlambat masuk kerja" nasehat Chanyeol.

"Ne opaa. Aku tidak akan terlambat kalau saja kau dan eonni tidak melakukan this and that" sindir Luhan. Chanyeol malah terkikik.

"Tenang saja. Oppa sudah melakukannya dengan eonnimu sebelum kau datang tadi" ucap Chanyeol bangga.

"YAK! Kenapa oppa bisa semesum itu?" teriak Luhan frustasi dengan kepervertan sang kakak.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi ini Luhan tidak bangun terlambat sehingga masih sempat sarapan. Sebelum berangkat ia kembali mengecek penampilannya. Dress hijau tosca selutut dipadu blazer putih. Tas kerja dan heels yang senada dengan blazernya menjadi pilihan Luhan. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai dihiasi bandana putih. Perfect!

**OH Corp Building**

Sama seperti kemarin, begitu Luhan masuk banyak pasang mata yang menatap kagum padanya. Selain tatapan kagum banyak juga yang menatap lapar pada rusa kecil itu. Mereka sekarang tahu kalau Luhan bekerja di situ. Kali ini Luhan menyunggingkan senyum pada mereka. Luhan tak menyadari bila ada sepasang iris yang juga menatapnya.

Karena sibuk menebar senyum kesana kemari, Luhan tak menyadari kalau pintu lift yang hendak ia tuju hampir tertutup. Beruntung ia bisa menahannya hingga pintu itu kembali melebar.

Tapi begitu melihat siapa yang ada dalam lift itu matanya membulat tak percaya. Oh ayo lah, kenapa pagi-pagi begini langsung disuguhi tampang datar sang presdir.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim" sapa Luhan pada Sehun lengkap dengan senyumnya.

"Pagi" balas Sehun singkat.

Atmosfer diantara mereka jadi sedingin es kutub. Hanya keheningan yang tercipta selama perjalanan menuju lantai 30. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun tak ada yang bicara.

"Ting!" pintu lift pun terbuka. Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun keluar lebih dulu. Luhan mengekor di belakang Sehun sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan mereka. Luhan bernapas lega begitu Sehun menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerjanya.

**LUHAN POV**

"Fiuh~. Akhirnya. Kenapa aku jadi kikuk kalau berada di dekat presdir sih?" monologku merutuki kejadian barusan.

Tapi setidaknya dia tak menatapku tajam. Mungkin wajah normalnya memang datar begitu.

Tak lama berselang pintu ruangan presdir terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sehun.

"Luhan, mintakan tanda tangan semua dokumen kemarin pada kepala bagian masing-masing divisi" mataku melebar begitu mendengar perintahnya.

"Ne?" aku tak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Oh, kenapa harus berurusan dengan tumpukan berkas itu lagi. Meminta tanda tangan pada kepala setiap divisi sama halnya dengan menjelajahi setiap sudut gedung ini. Ingin rasanya menjerit tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini perintah dari presdir.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Dan di sinilah rusa kecil kita. Keluar masuk lift dari lantai 30 sampai lantai dasar. Disetiap lantai ia harus meminta tanda tangan. Ruangan kepala divisi itu pun beragam. Ada yang didekat lift, ada pula yang sangat jauh.

"Kurang 3 orang lagi. Tuan Kim dari bagian advertising di lantai 5, tuan Jung di lantai 3, dan tuan Song di lantai 2" gumam Luhan sambil mengecek dokumen ditagannya.

Karena sibuk dengan dokumen, Luhan tak melihat orang di depannya begitu keluar lift.

"Ah, mianhamnida, saya tidak sengaja. Luhan membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan tangannya bergerak mengambil dokumen yang berserakan di lantai.

"Nan gwaechanha. Saya juga yang kurang berhati-hati" ucap yeoja yang ditabrak Luhan. Ia membantu Luhan memunguti dokumen tadi.

"Apa anda pegawai baru di sini? Saya belum pernah melihat anda sebelumnya" tanya yeoja itu setelah membantu Luhan.

"Ne. Jeo neun Luhan imnida. Saya sekretaris baru presdir Oh" Luhan membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, jadi anda orang yang banyak dibicarakan itu. Banyak rekan kerja namja yang membicarakan anda Luhan-ssi" tutur yeoja itu.

"Ne?" Luhan kaget karena baru dua hari bekerja dia sudah menjadi trending topik.

"Ha ha ha" Yeoja itu terkikik geli melihat tampang kaget Luhan yang lucu menurutnya.

"Nama ku Minseok, dari bagian marketing, salam kenal" ucap yeoja bernama Minseok seraya membungkuk sedikit.

"Ne. Mian saya harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini Minseok-ssi. Annyeong" pamit Luhan

"Ah, ne. Annyeong"

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah hampir empat jam akhirnya Luhan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dokumen itu langsung ia berikan pada Sehun kembali.

Karena sudah masuk jam makan siang Luhan bergegas ke kafetaria untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan.

**LUHAN POV **

Aigoo. Tugas hari ini lebih parah dari kemarin. Kakiku jadi pegal semua karena menjelajahi gedung ini dengan heels 10 senti. Presdir itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Pantas saja banyak yang tak tahan bekerja untuknya.

Tapi rasa kesal pada presdir Oh menguap entah kemana saat melihat sushi menu makan siangku.

"Chogiyo, bisakah saya duduk di sini?" suara tak asing itu membuatku mendongak

"Ah, Minseok-ssi. Silahkan duduk" ternyata benar Minseok.

"Tak usah seformal itu Luhan. Panggil saja aku eonni. Kelihatannya kamu lebih muda dariku beberapa tahun" aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi sekretaris presdir?" tanya Minseok setelah kami selesai makan.

"Melelahkan. Kemarin presdir membuatku duduk berjam-jam menyelesaikan tumpukan dokumennya. Hari ini dia membuatku berkeliling gedung untuk meminta tanda tangan. Entah apa yang akan kukerjakan nanti" Minseok hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar keluhanku.

"Presdir memang seperti itu. Tapi dia memiliki pesona yang tak terbendung, lho. Banyak pegawai yeoja yang diam-diam ingin menarik perhatiannya meski sudah tahu status presdir" tutur Minseok membuatku terbengong.

"Jincha?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, kukira penggemarnya itu orang yang seumuran dengannya. Memang apa hebatnya pesona presdir es kutub itu?" aku mulai kepo.

"Entahlah" Minseok hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sulit dijelaskan. Kalau sudah berinteraksi dengannya mungkin kau akan tahu, Lu" tambahnya.

"Arraseo. Tapi selama berada didekatnya hanya ada hawa dingin yang tercipta. Wajahnya tetap datar hingga membuatku salah tingkah sendiri.

"Mungkin wajah datarnya itu salah satu daya tariknya. Tapi kebanyakan tertarik pada wajah tampan presdir" aku hanya manggut-manggut saja. Kalau wajah tampan aku juga mengakuinya.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Selesai makan siang Luhan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kau ikut aku meeting dengan tuan Cho sekarang!" titah Sehun

"Saya?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Apa ada orang lain di sini?" Sehun berjalan mendahului. Luhan membawa beberapa berkas dan menyusul Sehun. Langkah panjang Sehun membuat Luhan kesusahan mengejarnya. Tapi akhirnya ia mampu mempersempit jarak keduanya.

"_Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai Kau berikan aku bos macam ini?_" keluh Luhan dalam hati.

"Jalanlah lebih cepat, jangan lelet begitu" kata Sehun setelah mereka masuk lift.

"Catat semua hal penting dalam meeting kali ini. Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Arra?" titah Sehun lagi.

"Ne sajangnim" jawab Luhan singkat.

**LUHAN POV**

Meeting usai pukul 15.00. Sesuai perintah semua hal penting telah kucatat. Aku setia mengekor di belakang presdir sejak keluar ruangan meeting tadi.

"Duk" langkahku terhenti ketika menabrak tubuh seseorang yang tak lain adalah presdir Oh.

"Hmmm, jadwalku setelah ini apa saja?" dia melirikku sekilas.

"Setelah meeting dengan tuan Cho anda dijadwalkan bertemu dengan tamu dari Belgia, pukul lima sore anda menghadiri undangan pembukaan cabang perusahaan tuan Kim Tan. Pukul 19.00 anda menghadiri undangan makan malam dari nyonya Park. Diperkirakan jadwal anda berakhir pukul 21.00" terangku panjang lebar.

"Arraseo. Kau harus menemaniku sampai selesai" mataku terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Ne? Haruskan saya ikut sajangnim?" tanyaku menawar.

"Kau tak punya pilihan lain" tukasnya

Dan beginilah. Mengekori presdir seharian. Kalau dilihat-lihat punggung tegap presdir sexy juga. Eh? Apa yang ku pikirkan sih? Pasti ini karena terlalu dekat dengan oppa.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Ah, presdir Oh. Gamsahamnida telah menghadiri undanganku ditenggah kesibukan anda" namja yang terlihat seumuran dengan Sehun, tuan Kim Tan menyalami Sehun dengan hangat.

"Ne, saya juga berterimakasih telah diundang" Sehun membalas jabatan tangan tuan Kim Tan.

"Wah, ternyata presdir Oh tidak datang sendirian" tuan Kim Tan menatap Luhan yang ada di sebelah Sehun.

"Annyeong. Jeo neun Luhan imnida. Saya sekretaris presdir Oh" Luhan membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Baru kali ini presdir Oh mengajak orang selain tuan Kim Jong In ke acara seperti ini" ujar tuan Kim Tan sambil tersenyum.

"Jincha?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Tanyakan saja pada presdir Oh" tuan Kim Tan melirik Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan hendak bertanya. Tapi melihat wajah datar Sehun niat itupun ia urungkan.

.

.

.

**LUHAN POV**

Pukul 21.00 acara mengekori presdir Oh selesai.

"Rumah mu di mana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" tanya presdir Oh memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Ah, anda tidak perlu mengantar saya pulang sajangnim. Turunkan saja saya di halte dekat perusahaan" aku menolak halus permintaan presdir Oh.

"Arraseo" lalu keadaan kembali hening. Kami berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian saat kami makan malam dengan nyonya Park tadi.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**LUHAN POV**

_Mobil presdir berhenti di parkiran sebuah resto bergaya Eropa yang nampak mewah. Presdir melangkah masuk dan aku mengikutinya. Seorang pelayan membimbing kami menuju tempat yang sudah dipesan nyonya Park. Begitu pintu terbuka nampak seorang wanita yang sudah sangat berumur duduk di dalam. _

"_Wah, Sehunnie akhirnya kamu datang juga" nyonya Park itu menghampiri kami dan memeluk presdir. Presdir membalas pelukannya. Aku hampir tak percaya dengan adegan di depanku. Telingaku mungkin juga tak berfungsi dengan baik. Apa itu tadi, Sehunnie~_

"_Mian karena datang terlambat" presdir melepaskan pelukkannya dan tersenyum hangat pada nyonya Park. Baru kali ini aku melihat senyum presdir Oh. Dia terlihat begitu menawan. Eh? Menawan? Ya itu yang kupikirkan._

"_Ah, ternyata kamu tidak datang sendiri,ne" nyonya Park beralih memandangku._

"_Jeo neun Luhan imnida. Saya sekretaris presdir Oh" _

"_Annyeong Luhan. Mari silahkan duduk" nyonya Park mempersilahkan kami duduk._

"_Sehunnie, apa kamu tidak salah pilih sekretaris?" nyonya Park kembali membuka suara._

"_Wae? Dia adalah orang pilihan yang lolos dari seleksi ketat perusahaan. Pekerjaannya juga lumayan"_

"_Aniyo. Bukan itu maksudku. Seharusnya kamu mencari sekretaris yang umurnya tak terpaut jauh. Luhan-ssi sangat cantik dan masih sangat muda. Dia lebih pantas menjadi putrimu. Bisa-bisa orang mengira kamu mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur" terang nyonya Park._

_Presdir Oh yang duduk di sebelahku melirik sekilas pada ku. Aku tak berani menatapnya jadi ya hanya menunduk._

"_Ah, tapi kalau kalian sering bersama mungkin orang malah akan mengira Luhan-ssi sebagai istri mudamu" kali ini pernyataan nyonya Park cukup frontal. _

"_Uhuk. Ne?" aku tersedak saking kagetnya._

"_Ha ha ha. Kamu manis sekali Luhan. Lihatlah pipimu yang merona itu" nyonya Park malah menggodaku. Duh, malu sekali. Kulirik presdir Oh dan ternyata dia malah tersenyum tipis. Kukira aku akan dapat tatapan tajam darinya._

"_Ini benar-benar langka. Aku sudah mengenal Sehun sejak dia masih mengenakan popok. Sehunnie itu lebih senang pergi kemanapun sendiri. Bahkan dia juga tak membawa sopir. Saat menghadiri acara pun dia hampir tak pernah mengajak orang lain kecuali tuan Kim atau nyonya Oh, istrinya" tutur nyonya Park pada ku. _

"_Jongmal?" aku jadi teringat perkataan tuan Kim Tan tadi._

"_Ne" tak tahu kenapa ada rasa senang ketika mendengar jawaban nyonya Park._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**LUHAN POV**

Ah, memikirkan hal itu membuat pipiku kembali memanas. Tak tahu kenapa rasanya ada kupu-kupu yang mengelitiki perutku saat mengingat penuturan nyonya Park. Tapi ada rasa tak suka saat nyonya Park menyebut nyonya Oh,istri presdir Oh Sehun.

"_Mestinya kau merasa tersinggung Lu, karena disebut cocok menjadi "istri muda" orang yang lebih pantas jadi appa-mu. Tapi ini malah senang. Ingat dia bahkan sudah punya istri""_ rutukku dalam hati. Mungkin beberapa saraf di otakku bermasalah.

Hmmm, aku jadi teringat ekspresi tak terbaca presdir saat nyonya Park berceloteh tadi. Apa dia marah. Tapi ekspresinya bukan marah. Wae? Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Ah, Molla! Jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

**AUTHOR POV **

"Sudah sampai" suara Sehun menghentikan kegiatan berpikir Luhan.

"Ah, N-ne" Luhan melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil Sehun.

"Gamsahamnida sajangnim" Luhan berterimkasih pada Sehun.

Setelah menurunkan Luhan, Sehun langsung melesat pulang.

Luhan masih setia menanti bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Tak jauh beda dari kemarin, ia pulang larut lagi. Bedanya perutnya sudah terisi penuh.

.

.

.

**1 Month later**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sudah sebulan Luhan bekerja di OH Corp. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya. Mulai dari menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen Sehun, mengatur jadwal, memintakan tanda tangan, mencatat hasil meeting, dan mengekori kemanapun Sehun pergi. Ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sehun. Dan Sehun pun sudah mulai menerima kehadiran Luhan.

Hal mencolok yang terjadi sejak Luhan bekerja adalah para pegawai namja yang biasanya terlambat jadi masuk lebih awal. Mereka akan menanti kedatangan Luhan. Karena hanya saat itulah mereka mendapat senyum gratis dari Luhan. Kalau Luhan sudah mengekori Sehun tak ada yang berani menatapnya. Hal lain terjadi saat jam makan siang akan berakhir dimana Luhan dan Minseok biasa makan siang. Kafetaria yang biasanya sepi mendadak ramai. Luhan juga tak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat duduk karena banyak namja yang akan menawarkan tempat duduk mereka.

.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga" Luhan meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah menyelesaikan dokumen dari Sehun. Setelah ini dia pulang. Lumayan tak ada lembur.

"Chogiyo sajangnim. Dokumennya sudah saya selesaikan" Luhan menyerahkan dokumen tadi pada Suhun.

"Bagus" puji Sehun setelah mengecek pekerjaan Luhan.

"Jelaskan jadwalku besok!"

"Besok anda dijadwalkan bertolak ke Hongkong. Siang anda bertemu dengan tuan Chen untuk membicarakan kontrak kerja. Kemudian malamnya ada menghadiri undangan tuan Tanaka yang juga dilangsungkan di Hongkong" jelas Luhan.

"Hongkong, ne. Arraseo. Persiapkan dirimu untuk besok" titah Sehun.

"N-ne?" Luhan belum dapat mencerna perkataan Sehun.

"Besok kau akan ikut aku ke Hongkong" jelas Sehun.

.

.

.

"MWO! Hongkong?!" akhirnya Luhan dapat mencernanya juga.

**TBC**


	4. Teaser Chapter 2 Part 2

Annyeong~

Ada yang merindukan saya?

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih buat para reader terutama yang udah review ff saya.

Sebenarnya saya mau update next chapter, tp karena jaraknya terlalu dekat jadi saya urungkan. Sebagai gantinya saya update sedikit cuplikan buat chapter 2 part 2. Kalo yang review banyak saya bakal cepat update. Reviewnya kalo bisa tiap chapter ya^_^# maunya author ini. . .he he he

.

.

.

.

**Teaser Chapter 2 part 2**

.

.

.

.

**Incheon Airport**

Seorang yeoja cantik terlihat tergesa-gesa memasuki bandara.

"Joesonghamnida sajangnim"

"Ck, kau terlambat lagi, wae?"

.

.

.

.

"Gwaenchanha, Lu?

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang presdir Oh"

.

.

.

"Ah, nyonya Oh"

.

.

.

.

"Gege belikan aku itu,ne?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku seperti mengenal orang tadi"

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau menunggu disana?"

.

.

.

.

"Tak tahu kah kau betapa khawatirnya diriku?"

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae"

.

.

.

.

"Saranghae"


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

**20 vs 50**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan, Taoris, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay, slight Hunlay

**Warning:** Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Luhan yeoja cantik berusia 20 tahun jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun yang usianya hanya 4 tahun lebih muda dari appanya. Mungkinkah cinta Luhan pada Sehun akan berbuah manis?

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Part 2 datang.

Terimakasih banyak buat para reader yang udah baca dan review. Terimakasih juga buat saran yang diberikan. Bagi yang belum review tolong review juga ya biar saya tambah semangat.

Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu chapter ini. Chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang saya buat. Saya berharap yang review juga semakin banyak.

Hari ini saya juga mau update ff lain. Jadi kalo ada yang mau baca silahkan dibaca. Jangan lupa review juga.

Mian kalo udah buat reader galau karena teaser kemarin. Buat chapter depan teasernya dikasih di chapter sebelumnya.

Awalnya setting part 2 ini ada di Hongkong, tapi berhubung saya dapat pengilhaman settingnya saya tambah satu tempat lagi. Seperti yang saya janjikan, di sini bakal ada Hunhan moment. Tapi karena saya masih amatir jadi mohon maklum bila feelnya gag kerasa.

Oke sekian dari saya...selamat membaca^_^

Jangan lupa review ya...

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

_"Besok kau akan ikut aku ke Hongkong" jelas Sehun._

.

.

.

_"MWO! Hongkong?!" akhirnya Luhan dapat mencernanya juga._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HanPutri Present©**

**20 vs 50**

**Chapter 2**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Incheon Airport**

Seorang yeoja cantik terlihat tergesa-gesa memasuki bandara. Nampaknya ia seperti dikejar anjing.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh" yeoja itu berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah sampai ruang tunggu bandara.

"Joesonghamnida sajangnim" ucap yeoja itu pada namja di hadapannya sambil membungkuk.

"Ck, kau terlambat lagi, wae?" tanya namja tadi.

"Kau seperti baru dikejar anjing saja" timpalnya.

"Aniyo. Saya jadi terlambat karena..."

"_Pemberitahuan kepada calon penumpang tujuan Hongkong dengan nomor penerbangan KE794, pesawat akan take off 15 menit lagi"_ suara dari speaker bandara itu memotong ucapan sang yeoja—Luhan.

"Ah, kajja" namja tadi — Sehun menenteng travel bag-nya menuju pintu boarding untuk mengantri. Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang. Karena keterlambatannya Luhan tidak sempat mengamati penampilan Sehun. Dengan posisinya saat ini Luhan bisa mengamati dengan baik.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang yang sudah tidak muda lagi berpenampilan semodis ini" batin Luhan setelah mengamati penampilan casual Sehun.

Sehun mengenakan celana jeans, atasan kaos berwarna putih dipadu blazer hitam. Jangan lupakan sunglasses Gucci yang bertengger di batang hidungnya. Membuat mata sipitnya yang tajam tak terlihat. Ah, satu lagi, Sehun juga mengenakan sepatu sneakers sebagai alas kakinya. Luhan terkesima dengan penampilan Sehun yang jauh berbeda dari kesehariannya di perusahaan.

Penampilan Luhan secara tidak sengaja serasi dengan Sehun. Kali ini Luhan mengenakan blus simpel berwarna putih dipadukan rok hitam selutut, flat shoes putih sebagai alas kaki dan tas selempang putih kecil disamping travel bag-nya. Sama seperti Sehun, Luhan juga mengenakan kacamata Lanvin kesayangannya.

Antrian sudah sampai pada Sehun. Ia menunjukkan boarding pass-nya, disusul Luhan.  
"Semoga penerbangan anda menyenangkan" ucap pramugari di pintu boarding.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida" balas Luhan dan Sehun.

.

.

**Airplane**

Luhan dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan. Luhan duduk di dekat jendela dan Sehun di sampingnya.

Pesawat sudah lepas landas hampir satu jam yang lalu. Tapi keadaan Luhan dan Sehun tetap sama. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang Sehun pikirkan dengan tampang super datar itu. Yang jelas yeoja cantik di sampingnya masih memikirkan alasan keterlambatannya tadi.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**AUTHOR POV**

_Seorang yeoja cantik nampak baru keluar dari kamarnya. Yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Luhan itu berjalan menuju tempat di mana terdapat sarapannya pagi ini. Ya bisa kita sebut ruang makan. Ia menarik salah satu kursi yang berjajar mengelilingi meja makan dan duduk di situ. Lalu ia mengambil selembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat, dan jadilah roti isi. Perlahan tapi pasti roti isi itu masuk dalam mulutnya, membuat rasa selai coklat memenuhi indra pengecapnya. _

_Acara sarapan Luhan berjalan dengan normal, tenang dan tanpa gangguan. Hanya ada dirinya dan roti isi selai coklat. Tapi ketenagan itu harus sirna karena dua makhluk Tuhan yang tinggal satu atap dengannya. _

"_YAK! Sudah aku putuskan kita akan berlibur ke Jepang" suara seorang namja memecah keheningan pagi. _

"_Shireo!" terdengan suara yeoja sebagai lawan bicara namja tadi._

"_Wae? Kita sudah lama tidak ke Jepang" suara namja terdegar lagi._

"_Tapi aku ingin ke Eropa Channie" balas yeoja tadi._

"_Kita sudah sering ke sana Baek chagi. Aku sudah bosan. Paling nanti kamu akan mencuekiku karena sibuk berburu tas" jelas si namja._

"_Kali ini berbeda yeobo. Kita ke Eropa bersama Hyunnie. Dia belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya" si yeoja tak mau kalah._

"_Hyunnie juga belum pernah ke Jepang chagi. Dia harus mulai dari yang dekat dan Jepang adalah pilihan terbaik" jawab si namja mantap._

"_Itu terlalu dekat. Akan lebih baik bila ia berkenalan denga dunia barat" si yeoja ngotot._

"_Tidak bisa. Aku sudah memutuskannya" si namja juga tak mau kalah._

_Perdebatan yang terjadi di ruang keluarga itu terus berlangsung._

"_Bla...bla...bla...bla" dan "bla...bla...bla...bla" terus seperti itu._

**Other side**

"_Aigoo. Mereka berdebat masalah sepele lagi. Dan apa ini? Liburan?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas._

"_Tapi mereka hebat juga. Berdebat hampir satu jam" gumamnya._

"_MWO! Satu jam? Aku bisa terlambat kalau begini" Luhan mulai panik._

"_Oppa eonni bisakah kalian berhenti?" Luhan mencoba menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting itu._

"_WAE?" jawab mereka kompak dengan nada tinggi. Luhan hanya bisa mengelus dada._

"_Aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat kalau kalian terus berdebat. Oppa kan sudah janji akan mengatarku ke bandara" tutur Luhan. _

_Chanyeol memukul jidatnya sendiri mendengar penuturan sang adik._

"_OMO! Oppa lupa chagi. Tunggu sebentar, ne" Chanyeol hendak meneruskan perdebatannya dengan sang istri, Baekhyun._

"_Oek...oek...oek" terdengar suara tangis dari kamar Chanhyun yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar Chanhyun._

"_Aigoo. Ada apa sayang? Kenapa menangis? Apa kamu lapar?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun pada aegya yang ia gendong._

"_Apa popoknya basah?" Chanyeol mengecek popok aegyanya yang ternyata tidak basah._

"_Dia ternyata haus" tutur Baekhyun yang mulai menyusui Chanhyun. _

_Melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menyusui membuat jiwa pervert Chanyeol bangkit. Tapi ia harus menahanya mengingat Luhan sudah menunggunya. _

"_Ah, tidak apalah. Beberapa hari kedepan Xiao Lu kan tidak di rumah. Jadi aku bisa bermain dengan Baek chagi sepuasnya" batin Chanyeol dengan senyum mesumnya. Tampan tapi pervert._

_Ternyata Luhan sudah menunggunya di dalam Lamborghini kesayangannya. Merekapun berangkat. _

_Begitu sampai bandara Luhan harus melewati beberapa prosedur sampai akhirnya ia berada di ruang tunggu dan bertemu dengan sang presdir, Sehun._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hah" terdengar helaan napas Luhan. Niatnya untuk datang awal dan memberi kesan 'baik' pada penerbangan pertama dengan sang presdir gagal. Seperti hari pertamanya kerja dulu yang diwarnai dengan keterlambatan. Dan penyebabya adalah orang yang sama pula.

"Ah" Luhan kaget karena ada guncangan yang cukup kuat menyentakkan kursi penumpang.

"_Tolong duduk di kursi masing-masing dan kenakan sabuk pengaman anda. Kita akan mengalami beberapa guncangan_" terdengar suara pilot menginterupsi dari intercom.

**LUHAN POV**

OMO! Kenapa harus terjadi turbulence disaat seperti ini.

Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa naik pesawat. Tapi masalahnya aku akan mual kalau terjadi turbulence semacam ini. Beberapa tahun lalu penerbanganku tidak mulus karena hal yang sama. Aku mual dan memuntahkan isi perutku pada orang di sampingku. Kala itu Chanyeol oppa yang duduk di sampingku.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku muntah lagi dan orang yang berada di sampingku adalah presdir Oh?! Aigoo! Ini bencana_!" batinku panik.

Guncangan itu terjadi lagi dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tanganku mulai berkeringat dingin dan gemetar. Aku yakin wajahku mulai pucat pasi.

"Gwaenchanha, Lu?" terdengar suara presdir Oh masuk gendang telingaku.

Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaannya tapi takut bila aku akan muntah detik itu juga mengingat perutku saat ini serasa diaduk tak karuhan. Jadi aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan yang jelas-jelas suatu kebohongan. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja kalau wajahku pucat pasi begini.

Terjadi lagi guncangan. Tidak sekuat tadi tapi lebih intens. Perutku semakin mual, keringat dingin makin menjadi dan wajahku semakin pucat.

Sekuat tenaga aku mencengkeram pegangan kursi sampai kuku jariku memutih dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

"_Ya Tuhan, aku lebih memilih pingsan detik ini juga daripada memuntahkan isi perutku pada presdir Oh_" batinku frustasi.

Di saat geting itu terjadi tiba-tiba sebuah sentuhan lembut menyapa sebelah tanganku. Aku yakin itu berasal dari orang disebelahku.

"_Hangat_" itulah yang kurasakan.

Ketika guncangan yang sangat hebat terjadi, kutautkan jemari kami.

"Tenang, kau akan baik-baik saja" terdengar suara presdir Oh dan ia mengeratkan tautan jemari kami.

Suara presdir Oh terdengar seperti alunan melodi yang menenangkan. Ajaibnya mual yang kurasakan menguap entah kemana setelah mendengar ucapannya meskipun guncangan kecil masih terjadi.

Kuberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan kudapati jemari kami yang masih bertautan erat. Pipiku tiba-tiba merona karena hal itu.

Aku menoleh ke samping. Presdir Oh tampak tenang. Ia bersandar di kursi dengan memejamkan matanya dan sebelah tangannya bertautan dengan tanganku.

Tiba-tiba mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan kedua irisnya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Pandangan kami saling beradu.

"Sudah baikan sekarang?" tanyanya. Pipiku semakin merona karena pertanyaan itu ditambah tatapan kedua irisnya yang tidak sedingin es kutub, melainkan sehangat udara musim semi. Ini memang terdengar berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku yakin kini mukaku semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida" jawabku lirih.

"Kenapa mukamu memerah begitu,heum?" presdir Oh malah terkikik geli saat melihat mukaku yang seperti kepiting rebus. Aduh malu sekali. Langsung saja kutundukan wajahku.

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah hampir empat jam berada di atas pesawat, sepuluh menit lagi Luhan dan Sehun sampai di Hongkong.

Entah disadari atau tidak, tangan mereka tetap bertaut padahal turbulence sudah berakhir.

Pesawatpun landing dengan selamat di Hongkong Internasional Airport. Luhan dan Sehun menyadari ada yang ganjil saat mereka akan mengambil travel bag. Mereka melihat kebawah dan menyadari kalau tangan mereka masih bertaut. Kedunya terdiam sejenak dan atmosfer menjadi awkward. Wajah Sehun yang tadi berubah menjadi datar lagi. Dengan gerakan pelan tautan mereka lepas.

**Hongkong Internasional Airport**

**SEHUN POV**

Keadaan bandara ternyata sangat ramai. Kami harus berjalan berdesakan. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan masih mendapati sekretarisku yang masih menunduk di sana. Untung saja masih ada. Aku khawatir kalau dia tertinggal dan nanti diumumkan sebagai anak hilang. Karena tak mau ambil resiko, kuputuskan untuk menggandeng tangannya. Jadilah kami berjalan beriringan.

"Eh?" Ia mendongak. Nampaknya ia terkejut dengan perlakuan ku.

"Aku tak ingin kau hilang di sini" jelasku.

Ia hanya manggut-manggut dan menunduk lagi. Sekilas bisa kulihat kalau pipinya merona. Dia lucu sekali kalau tersipu begitu. Manis dan cantik, eh? Apa yang kupikirkan?

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah terbebas dari kerumunan tadi, Sehun menghampiri tuan Lee, kepala maid di kediamannya yang ada di Hongkong. Tuan Lee sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang di Hongkong sajangnim. Bagaimana penerbangan anda?" tanya tuan Lee sopan.

"Penerbangannya lancar meski ada sedikit gangguan. Gamsahamnida" jawab Sehun.

"Nugu?" tuan Lee menoleh pada yeoja di samping Sehun.

"Ah, dia adalah sekretarisku" Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan.

"Annyeong. Jeo neun Luhan imnida" Luhan membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong Agassi. Saya kepala maid di kediaman sajangnim" tuan Lee juga memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah acara perkenalan usai mereka menuju Rolls-Royce yang membawa mereka ke kediaman Sehun.

Tuan Lee duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Sedang Luhan dan Sehun duduk di kursi belakang.

Sehun sibuk dengan iphonenya, sedang Luhan menikmati pemandangan kota Hongkong dari jendela mobil.

"_Kupikir kami akan menginap di hotel. Tapi ternyata dia juga punya rumah di sini. Sama seperti appa_" batin Luhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai. Begitu masuk, mereka disambut oleh para maid.

"Selamat datang sajangnim" ucap mereka besama.

"Lu, kita punya waktu dua jam sebelum bertemu tuan Chen. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk istirahat" ucap Sehun.

"Tolong antarkan dia ke kamar yang telah disiapkan untuknya" titah Sehun pada seorang maid. Maid itupun mengantar Luhan ke kamarnya.

**LUHAN POV**

"Gamsahamnida" ucapku pada maid yang telah mengantarku ke kamar.

Ternyata semua maid di sini orang Korea jadi mereka berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Korea.

"Ah, nyamannya" kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur empuk yang ada di kamar ini.

Masih ada waktu dua jam. Kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Aha! Tak ada salahnya kalau aku menelusuri tiap sudut rumah ini" aku bergegas bangkit dan ke luar kamar.

"Aigoo. Ternyata rumah ini berlantai tiga. Ukuran ruangannya besar semua" gumamku.

"_Mungkin anggota keluarga presdir Oh banyak_" pikirku.

Penelusuran di lantai satu usai. Sekarang naik ke lantai dua. Interiornya masih sama. Hanya saja di sini banyak foto yang terpajang baik di dinding maupun di atas meja.

Ku absen satu persatu foto yang ada di situ.

"Mungkinkah ini presdir Oh?" Aku menemukan foto seorang bayi laki-laki dalam posisi merangkak. Lalu ada pula foto bayi tadi dengan seorang namja dan yeoja. Aku beralih ke foto yang ada di atas meja. 'Oh Sehun di Taman Kanak-kanak' begitulah tulisan yang tertera di foto itu. Nampak seorang bocah laki-laki mengenakan seragam TK lengkap dengan topi kuningnya tersenyum ke kamera.

"Ah, ternyata dia sudah tampan sejak dulu" gumamku terkesima.

Beralih ke foto selanjutnya. Dalam foto itu presdir Oh kelihatannya masih TK dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja seumurannya.

"OMO! Ternyata dia sudah menjadi idola sejak kecil" ucapku spontan ketika melihat foto itu.

Foto selanjutnya adalah foto presdir Oh yang mungkin diambil saat SD. Ia berangkulan dengan seorang namja yang usianya sebaya. Mereka tertawa lepas dengan background lapangan sepak bola.

Foto selanjutnya adalah foto keluarga. Mungkin diambil saat presdir SMP. Dia berdiri di samping namja yang ku yakini adalah appanya. Di sebelah mereka ada yeoja yang duduk di kursi. Aku yakin mereka orangtua presdir. Foto itu berada dalam satu pigora dengan foto selanjutnya. Presdir Oh yang nampak lebih besar dari foto sebelumnya berdiri di samping appanya, dan di depan mereka ada seorang namja yang telah berumur duduk di kursi. Kalau diamati wajah mereka mirip. Kurasa namja itu harabeoji presdir.

Meja foto itu hampir mencapai ujung. Foto yang tersisa adalah foto presdir saat upacara kelulusan SMA dan di sebelahnya adalah foto presdir saat wisuda.

"Akh" pegal juga ternyata membungkuk menelusuri setiap foto yang ada di meja panjang ini.

Aku beralih mendekati pigora besar yang menempel di dinding.

"DEG!" ternyata di sana terpampang foto presdir Oh dengan seorang yeoja. Presdir duduk di sofa single dan yeoja itu duduk di tepian sofa. Aku yakin dia nyonya Oh. Ah, dia cantik sekali. Wajah muda presdir juga sangat tampan, lebih tampan dari saat ini. Mereka pasangan serasi.

Setelah melihat foto itu tiba-tiba moodku jadi jelek. Serasa ada gumpalan awan hitam di atas kepalaku.

"Kenapa aku jadi begini? Oh, ayolah Luhan. Itu adalah hal wajar, presdir Oh foto bersama istrinya. Kau jangan terlalu berlebihan mengaguminya. Ingatlah dia sudah berISTRI!" geramku frustasi.

Di tengah kefrustasianku, aku tertarik untuk mendekati sebuah pigora di atas meja nakas di sudut ruangan.

"Ini..."

"Agassi" suara seorang yeoja memanggilku.

"Ne" aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata maid tadi.

"Sajangnim mencari anda. Anda diminta segera bersiap karena tuan Chen memajukan jadwal pertemuan" jelasnya.

"Jinjja? Arraseo, aku akan segera bersiap" jawabku. Aku bergegas turun ke lantai satu untuk bersiap. Setelah siap aku menemui presdir di kamarnya. Tak lupa aku membawa dokumen yang akan kami tunjukkan pada tuan Chen.

"Tok tok tok" ku ketuk pintu kamar presdir. Tak lama berselang pintu terbuka dan menampakkan presdir Oh. Penampilannya kali ini lebih formal, tidak se-casual tadi.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Ne, sajangnim" jawabku.

"Kajja, berangkat" ajaknya.

Aku mengekorinya dari belakang. Kami berjalan menuju garasi yang ada di lantai dasar. Ada beberapa mobil berjajar di sana. Presdir memutuskan menggunakan Audi putih yang berada di sebelah Rolls Royce yang kami gunakan tadi.

Kali ini presdir tidak menggunakan sopir. Ia sendiri yang berada di belakang kemudi dan tentunya aku yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Nanti kalau tuan Chen bertanya sesuatu padamu jawablah dengan jujur. Beliau tidak suka dibohongi...bla...bla...bla" selama perjalanan presdir terus membicarakan tuan Chen. Mulai dari kebiasaannya, hal yang disenangi dan tidak, keahlianya dan masih banyak lagi. Biasanya setiap kali mengekori presdir keadaannya pasti hening. Tapi kali ini presdir banyak bicara.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua puluh menit, kami sampai di kawasan perumahan elit. Tepatnya di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang. Seorang maid menyambut kami dan mengantarkan kami pada tuan Chen.

**AUTHOR POV**

Sehun dan Luhan sampai pada sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong kediaman tuan Chen. Maid yang mengantar mereka membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Nampak seorang namja yang seumuran dengan nyonya Park di dalam.

"Tuan, presdir Oh sudah sampai" ucap maid itu sopan pada tuan Chen. Tuan Chen membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Setelah mendapat izin, maid itu mempersilahkan Sehun dan Luhan masuk. Luhan mengekori Sehun dari belakang.

"Selamat siang tuan Chen" Sehun menjabat tangan tuan Chen.

"Siang presdir Oh. Apa kabar. Maaf karena telah memajukan jadwal pertemuan ini" Tuan Chen membalas jabatan tangan Sehun.

"Itu tidak perlu dipikirkan tuan. Saya yang berterimakasih karena anda telah meluangkan waktu untuk ini" jawab Sehun.

Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai bisnis. Tentunya menggunakan bahasa Cina. Mereka larut dalam perbincangan itu dan melupakan seorang yeoja di ruangan itu.

"_Aish. Kenapa aku jadi dicueki begini? Tak jauh beda dengan obat nyamuk_" gerutu Luhan dalam hati

"Saya sebenarnya sudah tertarik dengan konsep yang anda tawarkan saat utusan anda kemari beberapa minggu lalu. Dan saya semakin tertarik karena anda datang memberikan gambaran yang lebih spesifik, presdir Oh" ucap tuan Chen.

"Terimakasih, tuan Chen. Apakah ini artinya P&A Corp sepakat bekerja sama dengan OH Corp?" tanya Sehun.

"Saya rasa anda sudah tahu jawabannya. Penanda tanganan kontrak kerja akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Semakin cepat semakin baik" jawab tuan Chen sambil manggut-manggut.

"Ah, ini siapa?" tuan Chen ketika menyadari keberadaan obat nyamuk (baca:Luhan) yang berada di samping Sehun.

"Dia adalah nona Wu, sekretaris saya" Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan.

Luhan membungkuk memberi hormat pada tuan Chen.

"Maaf karena saya tidak menyadari kalau ada gadis cantik di ruangan ini" sesal tuan Chen.

"Tak apa tuan" jawab Luhan sopan.

"Sungguh anda sangat cantik nona" puji tuan Chen.

"Terimakasih atas pujian anda. Saya merasa tersanjung" ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Hmmm, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Saya merasa pernah melihat anda" tuan Chen menelusuri wajah Luhan.

"Ah, saya rasa ini pertemuan pertama kita tuan" sanggah Luhan.

"Kelihatannya aku salah orang" ucap tuan Chen.

Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Luhan tadi adalah sebuah kebohongan. Ia ingat tujuh tahun yang lalu pernah bertemu tuan Chen di pesta yang diadakan oleh appanya.

"Judo?" Luhan bergumam ketika melihat seorang namja berlatih judo di sebuah ruangan di kediaman tuan Chen yang terlihat dari ruangan mereka berada.

"Ah, dia adalah putra bungsuku, Mao. Dia memang menggemari judo" tutur tuan Chen. Luhan masih terpaku melihat putra tuan Chen yang berlatih judo tadi.

"Istriku berasal dari Jepang, dan Mao adalah putra kami yang paling tertarik dengan judo" tuan Chen angkat suara lagi.

"Bukankah presdir Oh juga mahir judo?" tanya tuan Chen sambil menoleh pada Sehun.

"Benarkah?" bukannya Sehun yang angkat suara, tapi malah Luhan.

"Anda berlebihan tuan. Saya hanya bisa, tidak semahir putra anda" Sehun merendah. Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan beralih menatap Sehun. Mulutnya membentuk huruf "O" dan matanya berkedip-kedip imut. Ekspresi Luhan antara tak percaya dan kagum kalau bosnya yang dingin bak es kutub itu menguasai bela diri juga. Kalau saja namja-namja di kantor melihat ekspresi imut dan polos Luhan, pasti mereka tak akan segan untuk menerkam rusa kecil itu.

"Ehem" Sehun berdehem menyadarkan Luhan dari rasa kagumnya. Kemudian meminta izin untuk pulang. Tuan Chen mengantar mereka sampai parkiran mobil.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Selama perjalanan dari kediaman tuan Chen, baik Luhan atau Sehun hanyut dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang bersuara.

"Ehem" Sehun berdehem untuk memecah keheningan dan membuat Luhan menatapnya.

"Apa kau membawa gaun ke sini?" tanya Sehun yang masih fokus pada jalan.

"Aniyo. Wae?" Luhan ganti bertanya.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku menghadiri undangan tuan Tanaka malam ini" jelas Sehun. Mata Luhan membulat begitu mendengarnya.

"Apakah harus?" Luhan mencoba menolak permintaan Sehun. Ia tak ingin kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi, berjumpa dengan orang yang sebelumnya pernah ia temui dan mereka mengenal appanya.

"Kau ingin menolaknya? Sayangnya aku tidak menerima penolakan" jawab Sehun final.

Mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, Luhan langsung memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela. Selalu saja begitu. Semua kemauan Sehun harus dituruti dan benar-benar tidak bisa ditentang.

"Hajiman, saya tidak membawa gaun sajangnim" Luhan mencoba merubah keputusan Sehun

"Oh, itu gampang saja. Akan ku antar kau ke butik" jawab Sehun enteng, membuat Luhan menganga.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di salah satu butik ternama di Hongkong. Luhan dibantu salah seorang pelayan butik memilih gaun yang ada di sana. Sehun duduk di sofa pajang yang tersedia di butik itu. Setelah menemukan beberapa gaun, Luhan mencobanya satu persatu dan meminta pertimbangan Sehun.

Gaun pertama adalah long dress berwarna soft pink dengan hiasan bunga besar di bagian dada.

"Bunganya terlalu besar" komentar Sehun pada gaun itu.

"Ah, sayang sekali padahal warnanya bagus" gumam Luhan.

Gaun kedua adalah dress berwarna tosca selutut.

"Pilihlah yang panjang" komentar Sehun lagi.

Gaun ketiga adalah long dress berwarna beige.

"Itu kenapa bagian punggungnya terlalu rendah?" komentar Sehun pada gaun ketiga.

Komentar pedas Sehun tentang gaun-gaun itu terus terdengar seperti

"Kau tidak cocok dengan warnanya"

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan kalau mengenakan gaun macam itu"

"Kita tidak menghadiri upacara pemakaman, Lu"

"Kau terlihat pendek kalau memakai itu"

"Itu kebesaran" Kira-kira begitulah komentar Sehun.

Telinga Luhan panas mendengar komentar Sehun. Dari tadi tidak ada yang benar. Akhirnya ia nekat menggunakan gaun terakhir yang tersisa.

"Coba kulihat" Sehun mendongak untuk melihat penampilan Luhan.

Matanya yang sipit membulat saat melihat Luhan. Dia laki-laki normal, jadi wajar kalau napasnya tercekat karena melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Luhan mengenakan gaun yang membuat para namja ingin menerkamnya. Gaun press body tanpa lengan dan panjanganya diatas lutut berwarna hitam itu membentuk setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia tampak hot dengan gaun itu.

Luhan mencoba menatap Sehun yang tak kunjung berkomentar. Ternyata Sehun masih terpaku menatapnya.

"Ehem. Bagaiman sajangnim?" pertanyaan Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Ehem" kini Sehun yang ganti berdehem.

"Apa kau ingin diterkam namja-namja mesum diluar sana? Aku tak sudi menggandeng yeoja dengan pakaian semacam ini" jawab Sehun tajam.

"YAK! Ini adalah gaun terakhir sajangnim. Saya tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara memenuhi selera anda" teriak Luhan frustasi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia ingin menagis saking sebalnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang mirip anak kecil ketika merajuk itu. Tapi karena jaga image ia menahannya.

"Maaf, saya rasa anda bisa mencoba yang ini nona" pelayan butik itu menunjukkan sebuah gaun pada Luhan. Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas. Akhirnya ia mengambil gaun dari tangan pelayan tadi.

"Semoga yang ini cocok" doa Luhan sebelum keluar ruang ganti.

"Sajangnim bagaimana yang ini?" Sehun mendongak. Sama seperti tadi ia terpaku. Tapi kali ini beda, ia terpaku karena melihat keanggunan Luhan dalam balutan gaun itu.

"Ambil saja yang itu" ucap Sehun. Akhirnya, berhasil juga memenuhi selera Sehun. Selain gaun, Sehun juga membelikan sepatu dan clutch yang maching dengan gaun tadi. Selesai membayar di kasir, mereka kembali ke kediaman Sehun.

.

Malam harinya, Luhan dibantu beberapa maid mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadiri undangan tuan Tanaka. Ada yang merias wajahnya, ada yang menata rambutnya, ada pula yang memasangkan beberapa aksesoris seperti anting dan gelang. Satu jam sebelum acara di mulai Luhan sudah siap.

Maid yang membantunya tadi mengantarkannya bertemu Sehun. Sehun tampak berdiri membelakangi Luhan.

"Agassi sudah siap sajangnim" Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan.

Kedua iris mereka bertemu. Mereka saling beradu pandang seolah di dunia ini hanya ada Luhan di hadapan Sehun, dan hanya ada Sehun di hadapan Luhan. Kedua insan itu larut dalam kekaguman satu sama lain.

Luhan kagum pada wajah rupawan Sehun yang lebih tampan dari hari-hari biasanya. Tuxedo hitam yang dikenakan Sehun juga sangat pas pada tubuhnya. Sejenak Luhan lupa bila namja di hadapannya ini sudah berkepala lima.

Hal serupa juga dialami Sehun. Ia tak kuasa menolak pesona Luhan dibalik balutan long dress berwarna midnight blue itu. Gaun itu sederhana, tapi tampak elegan. Rambut Luhan yang ditata sedemikian rupa memberikan nilai plus. Ada hal yang berbeda yang Sehun tangkap. Makeup Luhan terlihat lebih berat. Ia jadi nampak beberapa tahun lebih tua dari usianya. Ya Luhan sengaja menggunakan riasan yang berat agar tidak terlihat terlalu muda mengingat ia datang bersama Sehun.

"Ehem" deheman Sehun membuyarkan pikiran Luhan.

"Baiklah, kajja berangkat" Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Ah, chakkaman" Luhan beralih menatap Sehun. Sehun terlihat mengambil kotak di atas meja nakas di sebelahnya. Sehun mengambil benda berkilau dari dalam kotak. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Bajumu itu terlalu sederhana jadi akan lebih baik bila kau memakai ini" Sehun menunjukkan benda berkilau itu, rangkaian kalung bertahta berlian pada Luhan. Luhan terbelalak melihatnya.

"Berbaliklah" Sehun meminta Luhan untuk berbalik dan ia memasangkan kalung itu pada leher mulus Luhan. Kemudian Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya.

"Yeppeo!" seru Sehun. Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati Sehun tepat di hadapannya. Pipinya tiba-tiba merona mengingat perlakuan Sehun barusan.

"Sajangnim, ini kalung dari mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu dulu milik eommaku, lalu diberikan pada istriku" jawab Sehun.

"Milik nyonya Oh? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau saya pakai?" tanya Luhan lagi. Mendengar jawaban Sehun, perasaan Luhan jadi campur aduk. Senang tapi juga kesal atau apalah karena kalung ini milik istri Sehun.

"Kurasa tidak. Tenang saja, dia yeoja yang baik" jawab Sehun.

"Kajja berangkat" Sehun berjalan lebih dulu diikuti Luhan di belakangnya.

Perjalanan menuju hotel tempat berlangsungnya acara hanya ditempuh dalam waktu lima belas menit saja.

.

Sesampainya di tempat acara, Sehun tidak berjalan di depan Luhan seperti biasa. Ia menggandeng Luhan. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap kagum pada Sehun dan Luhan ketika mereka memasuki tempat acara. Mengingat penampilan Luhan yang lebih tua dari biasanya, orang-orang berasumsi kalau Luhan itu istri muda presdir Oh atau istri simpanannya. Aigoo!

"Selamat datang presdir Oh" tuan Tanaka menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

"Terimakasih atas kehadirannya" tuan Tanaka dan Sehun berjabat tangan.

"Ah, nyonya Oh" tuan Tanaka juga menyapa Luhan. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung. Kemudian ia berbincang dengan Sehun.

"_Apa itu tadi? Nyonya Oh? Aigoo! Rasanya menyenangkan juga dipanggil begitu. Tapi, kalau begini rasanya aku seperti wanita simpanan presdir?! Andwe!_" batin Luhan.

"Selamat menikmati acaranya" tuan Tanaka meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun bertemu dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya dan berbincang. Sedang Luhan hanya menjadi pendengar setia dan tebar senyum. Sesekali ia menjawab bila ada yang bertanya.

Acara tuan Tanaka berakhir pukul sepuluh malam. Luhan dan Sehun berjalan menuju mobil yang ada di parkiran.

"Lu, kita jalan-jalan,ne?" ajak Sehun. Luhan beralih menatap Sehun. Ia tidak menjawabnya karena tahu Sehun pasti tidak menerima penolakan.

Luhan tidak asing dengan tempat yang dituju Sehun.

"Aigoo! Ini kan..." ucap Luhan

"Indah, ne?" tanya Sehun dan mendapat anggukan antusias dari Luhan.

Mereka melihat pemandangan gedung pencakar langit yang dihiasi kelap-kelip lampu yang sangat indah di Victoria Bay. Luhan dan Sehun larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing sambil melihat ke indahan di depan mereka.

"Uhh dingin..." Luhan memeluk tubuhnya menggigil karena terpaan angin malam.

Luhan tersentak saat merasakan hangat di tubuhnya terutama tubuh bagian atas. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Sehun yang tidak memakai tuxedonya karena tuxedo itu kini ia pakai.

"Gamsahamnida" Luhan memamerkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Jadwalku besok apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Dua hari kedepan anda free sajangnim. Jadwal mengurusi kontrak kerja dengan tuan Chen yang dijadwalkan tiga hari sudah rampung hari ini" jelas Luhan.

"Dua hari di Hongkong pasti membosankan" gumam Sehun.

"Baiklah, kita besok refreshing saja" Luhan kaget dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"Refreshing?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne, kita pergi kesuatu tempat" jawab Sehun.

"Eoddi?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Macau" jawab Sehun mantap.

.

Sesuai dengan keputusan Sehun semalam, kini Luhan dan Sehun berada di Macau. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka bertolak dari Hongkong. Mereka menginap di hotel karena Sehun tidak punya rumah di Macau. Setelah check in dan menaruh travel bag mereka, Sehun dan Luhan mulai jalan-jalan.

"Sajangnim kita kemana dulu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ruins of St. Paul's" jawab Sehun.

Mereka mengunjungi Ruins of St. Paul's sesuai keinginan Sehun. Di sana mereka mengambil beberapa foto. Dalam foto itu wajah Sehun datar saja, sangat kontras dengan Luhan yang ceria.

Karena ekspresi wajah Sehun yang tidak mendukung, Luhan memutuskan untuk menarik kedua sudut bibir Sehun agar tampak tersenyum dan mengambil foto lagi. Hasilnya lebih baik dari yang awal tadi. Meskipun terlihat terpaksa tapi setidaknya presdir es kutub itu tersenyum.

Puas berjalan-jalan di Ruins of St. Paul's mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling Senado square.

"Ah, bubble tea" pekik Luhan.

Sehun menoleh kearah penyebab pekikan itu. Ternyata ada kedai bubble tea di sana.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa anda akan membelikannya?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Kalau kau mau" jawab Sehun.

Dan akhirnya mereka membeli bubble tea yang membuat air liur Luhan menetes. Luhan tidak menyangka kalau Sehun juga menyukai bubble tea.

Suasana di Senado square cukup ramai. Banyak wisatawan di sana karena memang musim liburan.

"Eh" Luhan tersentak saat tangan Sehun menggandeng tangannya. Pipinya memanas karena tersipu.

"Aku tidak ingin bocah ceroboh sepertimu hilang" ujar Sehun.

**Other Side**

Tampak pemandangan seorang namja dan yeoja yang sama-sama menenteng banyak tas belanjaan. Mereka sudah tak terlihat muda lagi, tapi penampilan mereka tetap modis.

"Gege belikan aku itu, ne?" ucap seorang yeoja pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Kamu sudah belanja banyak hari ini yeobo" jawab namja itu.

"Tapi aku ingin itu ge. Ah, itu juga bagus" yeoja itu menunjuk tas yang ada di etalase toko di depannya.

"Ge...gege...Kris ge?!" karena tidak mendapat respon dari si namja, yeoja itu berbalik kebelakang.

"Wae?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Aku seperti mengenal orang tadi" ujar si namja.

"Nugu" tanya yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Tao.

"Seperti Luhan" jawab namja yang dipanggil Kris itu.

"MWO? Mana mungkin? Putri kita sedang ada di London, yeobo. Kurasa kau terlalu merindukannya sampai berhalusinasi begitu" kata Tao.

"Kurasa kau benar Tao. Kenapa dia betah tinggal di London? Akan lebih baik kalau dia di Korea saja" kini Kris yang bersuara.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun masih berada di area Senado. Mereka mampir di beberapa toko dan tak lupa toko makanan yang menjual Portuguese Egg Tart. Di pinggir jalan ada penjual bunga. Luhan menghampirinya karena tertarik, tapi tidak jadi membelinya.

"Kau suka bunga?" Sehun membuka suara.

"Ne" jawab Luhan antusias.

"Dia juga suka bunga. Sampai-sampai halaman belakang rumah kami penuh dengan bunga" ujar Sehun.

"Nugu?" Luhan penasaran dengan 'dia'.

"Istriku" mendengar Sehun menyebut istrinya membuat dada sesak. Ia jadi teringat foto di meja nakas tadi. Di sana terpampang foto Sehun dan istrinya bersama seorang anak laki-laki. Mungkin itu putra mereka.

"Lu" Sehun menyentuh pundak Luhan karena yeoja itu tiba-tiba membatu.

"Ne?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun

"Aniyo sajangnim" jawab Luhan singkat.

Acara Sehun dan Luhan berkeliling Macau baru usai petang. Mereka sudah mengunjungi beberapa objek wisata terkenal di sana.

Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke tempat menginap mereka, The Venetian Macao Resort Hotel.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel, Luhan tergiur dengan permen kapas yang ukurannya super besar. Dia memberikan deer eyesnya pada Sehun, agar mau membelikannya.

"Andwe!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena mendengar jawaban Sehun. Dia yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi murung dan berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"_Andai saja dompetku tidak ketinggalan_" batin Luhan nelangsa.

Tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul gumpalan besar permen kapas berwarna pink. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Sehun yang menyodorkan permen kapas itu. Luhan menjadi sumringah seketika. Wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Gamsahamnida sajangnim" ucapnya pada Sehun. Diam-diam Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum ceria Luhan.

.

"Mau naik gondola?" tawar Sehun pada Luhan begitu sampai hotel.

"Ne, kajja" jelas Luhan setuju.

Hotel mereka memang memiliki fasilitas gondola. Dengan dipandu seorang pemandu, mereka mengarungi sungai buatan dengan gondola selama tiga puluh menit.

Luhan masih membawa permen kapas tadi ketika naik gondola.

"Lu, kenapa kau tidak menolak saat ku ajak ke Macau? Biasanya kau kan ogah-ogahan menuruti permintaanku" Sehun membuka percakapan di atas gondola yang mereka tumpangi.

"Biar saya tolak pun, anda tetap tidak akan memberikan saya pilihan lain. Jadi ya lebih baik saya turuti" Sehun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Setelah itu, tidak ada percakapan lagi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara sang pemandu yang bercerita. Luhan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Anda bisa mencoba peruntungan di sini. Ucapkan permintaan anda lalu lempar koin ke sungai" kata sang pemandu. Sebenarnya Luhan tertarik, tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya saat bersama Sehun. Jadi ya niat itu ia urungkan.

"Ah, suasananya romantis sekali" ujar Luhan saat melihat beberapa penumpang gondola yang berpapasan dengan mereka berlovy dovy ria.

Saat asyik mengamati penumpang gondola lain, Luhan menangkap siluet dua orang yang dikenalnya. Mereka menaiki gondola yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Dengan tidak tahu tempat dan tidak tahu umur mereka berciuman panas di atas gondola. Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan permen kapas yang ia pegang.

"_Euungghhhh__" _suara semacam itu yang Luhan dengar ketika gondola mereka berpapasan.

"_Aigoo. Kenapa eomma dan appa di sini? Dan mereka benar-benar tidak tahu umur_" batin Luhan.

Puas naik gondola dengan keheningan, Sehun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar hotel. Tapi Luhan tidak mau, ia ingin menikmati suasana malam Macau. Dengan sejuta jurus rayuan yang ia gunakan, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sehun setuju.

Mereka jalan-jalan sampai hampir tengah malam. Posisi mereka saat ini agak jauh dari hotel, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk naik bus atau taksi.

"Bisakah kau menunggu disana?" Sehun menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang.

"Anda mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan melihat jadwal bus" Sehun berlalu.

Karena bosan menunggu, Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar tempat duduknya tadi.

"Ah, kucing" Luhan mengikuti kucing tadi. Tak disangka kucing tadi masuk di sebuah gang sempit yang remang-remang.

"Wah, ada mangsa datang" terdengar suara namja. Luhan berbalik dan mendapati tiga orang namja berwajah bengis di belakangnya.

"DEG!" insting Luhan merasakan bahaya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Luhan mencoba tenang.

"Ha ha ha...kami menginginkan hartamu dan tubuhmu cantik" ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

"MWO!" Luhan terkejut. Tiga lelaki itu mulai mendekatinya dan memojokkannya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi cantik" namja itu berusaha membuka kancing baju Luhan secara paksa. Luhan terbelalak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ia ingin melawan tapi tidak kuat. Tiga banding satu jelas tak imbang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Luhan mulai panik dan memejamkan matanya. Kristal bening mulai keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." isakannya pun keluar.

"_Eomma, appa, oppa, eonni...tolong aku, jebal!"_ jerit Luhan dalam hati.

"Pres...presdir Oh...hiks...Sehun...Se...hun...Sehun tolong aku hiks...hiks...kau dimana? Sehun..." jerit Luhan

"BRUKK!" terdengar suara benda yang dibanting, atau lebih tepatnya tubuh manusia.

Suara seperti itu kembali terulang dan beberapa saat kemudian hening. Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati Luhan.

"Pabbo!...Michiseo, eoh?! Luhan membuka matanya mendengar suara yang familier itu.

Begitu matanya terbuka, sosok itulah yang ia temukan.

"Apa kau tidak punya otak?! Apa otak jeniusmu itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir?! Bagaimana jika tadi aku tidak mendengar jeritanmu? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak datang?! Bagaimana jika..."

"GREEEB" Luhan memeluk Sehun dan menghentikan ocehan Sehun.

"Mianhae" Luhan masih terisak

"Tak tahu kah kau betapa khawatirnya diriku?" Sehun mulai melunak. Ia mengelus surai Luhan.

"Jongmal Mianhae...hiks"

"Kau memang harus minta maaf karena membuat punggungku sakit begini" ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jinjja" Luhan mengecek punggung Sehun.

"Apa sakit sekali?" tanyanya penuh penyesalan karena membuat namja lima puluh tahun ini mengalami sakit punggung. Tulangnya jelas tidak sekuat dulu.

"Tidak juga. Ternyata aku masih cukup kuat melawan tiga anak muda sekaligus" ucap Sehun bangga.

"YAK! Saya terlanjur mengkhawatirkan anda sajangnim" Luhan protes.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengkhawatirkanku" balas Sehun. Luhan yakin ia pasti akan kalah berdebat dengan Sehun.

"Pletak!"

"Appo" pekik Luhan

"Lain kali kau harus mendengarkanku" ujar Sehun

"Mianhae" ucap Luhan

"Kajja kita pulang. Tidak ada bus jadi kita naik taksi saja" titah Sehun. Ia menggandeng tangan Luhan keluar dari gang sempit itu.

Sesampainya di hotel Sehun harus bersusah payah menggendong Luhan ala bridal style karena Luhan tertidur di dalam taksi. Sehun tak tega membangunkannya.

.

"Eungh" lenguh Luhan. Ia terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamar hotel.

"Mungkin presdir Oh yang membawaku kemari" gumam Luhan.

Ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

"Aigoo. Kenapa tidak dikunci?" Luhan kaget karena kamar Sehun tidak terkunci dari dalam.

Luhan menyusup masuk kamar Sehun dan mendapati sang presdir masih terlelap.

"Ternyata presdir tetap tampan walau terlelap begini" gumam Luhan mengagumi wajah Sehun.

"Presdir, ah, Oh Sehun. Aku tahu ini mungkin gila. Aku sendiri juga belum yakin ini namanya apa. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan...

"Saranghae" Luhan membisikkannya di telinga Sehun dengan pelan. Setelah itu ia berlalu. Ia tak sadar kalau Sehun sebenarnya mendengar semua karena ia sudah bangun dari tadi.

"Apa itu tadi pernyataan cinta?" gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari Hongkong dan Macau hubungan Luhan dan Sehun tetap berjalan normal, sama seperti sebelumnya. Sehun tetap berwajah datar dan Luhan tetap mengekori Sehun.

"Permisi. Apa presdir Oh ada?" suara itu membuat Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ada. Tapi presdir bilang beliau tidak bisa menerima tamu jika tidak ada janji lebih dulu" ujar Luhan.

"Oh begitu. Arraseo" orang itu malah masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun.

"Ada apa Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ini aku" balas orang itu. Sehun mendongak melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Kau!"

**TBC**

Bagaimana reader kesan kalian ttg part 2 ini?

Buat yang tanya istri Sehun, anaknya, dan status Sehun akan dijawab di next chapter.

Buat yang request Chanbaek nanti akan diusahain ya...

Janagan lupa review ya ^_^


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1

**20 vs 50**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan, Taoris, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay, slight Hunlay

**Warning:** Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Luhan yeoja cantik berusia 20 tahun jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun yang usianya hanya 4 tahun lebih muda dari appanya. Mungkinkah cinta Luhan pada Sehun akan berbuah manis?

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Chapter 3 datang.

Terimakasih banyak buat para reader yang udah baca dan review.

Chapter 3 dibagi menjadi 2 part karena full chapternya panjang. Chapter 3 ini diharapkan dapat menjawab pertanyaan reader.

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf dan mohon maklum kalau chapter ini gag kerasa feelnya.

Oke sekian dari saya...selamat membaca^_^

Jangan lupa review ya...

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

"_Ini aku" balas orang itu. Sehun mendongak melihatnya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau!" _

**HanPutri Present©**

**20 vs 50**

**Chapter 3**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kau!" ternyata bukan Luhan. Sehun tak menyangka kehadiran orang itu.

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu? Apa kau merindukanku chagi?" tanya orang itu.

"Ku kira kau sudah melupakanku. Kenapa baru sekarang kau muncul?" tanya Sehun sarkastik.

"Aigoo...uri Sehunnie marah ternyata. Mian chagi, kau tahu sendirikan aku di sana untuk membesarkan anak hasil perkawinan kita" jelas orang itu seraya mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi di hadapan Sehun.

"YAK! Itu terdengar menggelikan Kim Jong In. Orang bisa mengira kita pasangan gay kalau mendengarnya" protes Sehun.

"He he he...salah sendiri merajuk. Kau tahukan aku mengurus banyak hal, jadi mengertilah" ujar orang yang ternyata adalah Jong In.

"Tapi kau dulu bilang tak akan lebih dari dua minggu. Kenyataannya ini hampir dua bulan baru kau muncul. Aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya kalau kau tak meninggalkan segudang pekerjaan di sini " ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

Jong In jadi salah tingkah di depan sahabatnya ini. Ia hendak menyanggah, tapi yang diucapkan Sehun benar sepenuhnya.

"Ehem. Saya minta maaf soal itu sajangnim. Tapi saya yakin anda dapat menyelesaikannya dengan baik" ucap Jong In sambil memamerkan senyum terbaiknya.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan Jong In yang mendadak jadi formal.

"Lagi pula anda kan dibantu sekretaris baru anda yang cantik itu" tambah Jong In masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Sehun tak menyangka kalau Jong In akan membawa-bawa Luhan. Apalagi dia sampai menyebut Luhan cantik.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya aku terkejut karena sekretaris barumu itu tampangnya seperti anak sekolah. Apa kau tak salah pilih?" Jong In balik bertanya. Kali ini ia kembali menggunakan bahasa informal.

"Bukan aku yang memilihnya. Itu pilihan perusahaan, mereka yang memilihnya. Aku terima jadi saja" jelas Sehun.

"Hmmm, dia hebat juga" gumam Jong In tapi masih bisa didengar Sehun.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne?" Jong In bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Apanya yang hebat?" tutur Sehun.

"Ah, itu...sekretaris barumu itu yang hebat. Ini sudah hampir dua bulan dan dia masih bertahan. Ini cukup langka" ucap Jong In sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Biasa saja" jawab Sehun

"Geunde, apa kelebihannya selain cantik?" Jong In kembali bertanya.

"Molla" Sehun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu?" Jong In masih penasaran.

"Yang ku tahu dia baru saja menyelesaikan S2 nya di Oxford. Usianya dua puluh tahun. Ceroboh dan kadang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi pekerjaannya lumayan dan dia mau saja ku ajak kemanapun meski terpaksa" jelas Sehun.

Jong In hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Kau mengajaknya kemana? tanya Jong In setelah mencerna ucapan Sehun.

"Meeting, undangan dan semua hal yang ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan" jawab Sehun.

"Aigoo...ini tak seperti biasanya. Kau kan jarang mengajak orang apalagi yang baru kau kenal. Aku saja jarang. Berikan aku alasan sajangnim!?" tanya Jong In.

"Apa menurutmu singa yang kelaparan tak akan menerkam rusa kecil yang sendirian di padang rumput?" jawab Sehun. Jong In hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Jadi di sini banyak singa ya? Tak kusangka kau akan seperhatian itu padanya" Jong In terkikik geli mengetahui fakta langka yang baru tersaji di hadapannya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku hanya tak ingin terjadi yang tidak-tidak. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa aku juga yang disalahkan" bela Sehun.

"Ne, arraseo" Jong In memilih mengalah.

"Bagaimana kabar perusahaan kita di Cina?" Sehun memulai topik baru.

"Baik, lebih baik dari sebelumnya" jawab Jong In.

"Jadi besok kau sudah mulai bekerja di sini lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne. Aku yakin kau lelah kalau bekerja hanya dengan satu tangan" terang Jong In.

"Harus ku akui itu benar" ujar Sehun.

Suasana jadi hening.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ne" Jong In memecah keheningan itu.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kyungie chagi sudah menungguku di rumah" jawab Jong In.

"Ah, arraseo" Sehun memakluminya.

"Aigoo aku hampir lupa. Ige, kau pasti melewatkan makan siang" Jong In menyerahkan bingkisan pada Sehun.

"Ah, gumawo" ucap Sehun.

Begitu Jong In berlalu Sehun membuka isi bingksan itu dan memakannya karena isinya memang makanan.

.

**Other side**

"Luhannie...apa yang kau pikirkan?" Minseok datang membawa makan siangnya. Ia duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Ah, aniyo eonni" jawab Luhan.

"Jangan bohong. Dari tadi ku amati kau melamun terus" ucap Minseok.

"Jinjja?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Ne, dan tampang imutmu saat melamun itu membuat namja-namja di kafetaria ini menelan ludahnya terus" ucap Minseok sambil menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"MWO?" Luhan membulatkan matanya imut.

"Aish, kenapa kau malah berekspresi seimut itu?" protes Minseok.

"Sebegitu imutkah aku?" tanya Luhan sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Aniyo. Kau itu mengerikan Lu" ucapan Minseok membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"YAK! Aku tidak mengerikan" Luhan tak terima dikatakan mengerikan.

"Arraseo, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan tadi" Minseok kembali pada pertanyaannya tadi.

"Eonni, kau sudah bekerja di sini selama lima tahunkan?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne. Waeyo?" tanya balik Minseok.

"Apa presdir memang tidak pernah makan siang?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ah, setahuku presdir memang tidak pernah makan siang di sini. Tapi tidak tahu kalau di tempat lain" jawab Minseok.

"Benar ternyata" gumam Luhan.

"Wae Lu?" tanya Minseok.

"Ah, aku tidak pernah melihat presdir keluar ruangannya saat jam makan siang eonni" tutur Luhan.

"Jinnja? Ku kira presdir makan siang di tempat lain" tutur Minseok.

"Yang ku tahu begitu" jawab Luhan.

"Ehem! Tumben kau tanya tentang presdir Lu. Ada apa ini, heum?" tanya Minseok penuh selidik.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa eonn" jawab Luhan sedikit tergagap.

"Ow...kudengar kau diajak presdir ke Hongkong. Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Minseok membahas topik lain.

"Ah, itu. Ceritanya panjang eonn. Mian aku tidak bawa oleh-oleh" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas setelah mendengar kata Hongkong.

"Tak apa Lu. Biasa saja, tidak usah menunduk begitu" ujar Minseok.

"_Aku menunduk karena malu eonni_" batin Luhan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan makan siangmu?" Minseok melihat makanan Luhan masih separo.

"Sudah eonni. Aku tak berselera" jawab Luhan.

"Kajja kita kembali" ajak Minseok.

"Ne" Luhan mengikuti langkah Minseok.

.

.

.

"Baek eonni, cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Luhan sambil memainkan tangan mungil Chanhyun.

"Ne? Cinta?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ne. Jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" jelas Luhan.

"Jatuh cinta itu seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutmu. Jantungmu akan berdebar kencang sekali seperti mau copot. Kau juga jadi sering tersipu karena orang itu, entah karena ucapannya atau tingkah lakunya. Dia akan memenuhi pikiranmu. Lalu apa lagi ya?" Baekhyun mencari jawaban lain untuk menggambarkan jatuh cinta itu seperti apa.

"_Aku pernah merasakan ada kupu-kupu di perutku. Aku juga mudah tersipu. Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? Atau ini hanya sekedar kagum saja?_" batin Luhan.

"Yang jelas kamu akan merasa tidak suka kalau dia dekat dengan yeoja lain. Rasanya ada black hole di dadamu. Sesak sekali rasanya" tutur Baekhyun.

"_Kalau itu aku belum merasakannya_" batin Luhan.

"Apa Lulu suka seseorang? Apa Xiao Lu sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda Luhan.

"A-aniyo eonni. Temanku ada yang tanya begitu. Aku tidak tahu karena tidak pernah merasakannya" dusta Luhan.

"Oh...ku kira kamu yang sedang kasmaran. Kamu tahu Lu, aku hampir meragukan kenormalanmu" tutur Baekhyun.

"N-ne?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kamu ini kan cantik, berbakat, berprestasi dan berasa dari keluarga berada. Tapi kenapa kamu lebih tertarik pada tumpukan benda kotak yang ada di perpustakaan itu ketimbang namja di luar sana" terang Baekhyun.

"Aku masih normal eonni. Tapi mereka memang tidak ada yang menarik" jawab Luhan.

"_Kecuali yang satu itu_" tambah Luhan dalam hati.

"Arraseo. Ku harap kamu segera menemukan orang yang bisa membuatmu merasakan jatuh cinta" ucap Baekhyun.

"Semoga saja" balas Luhan.

"Ah, ada lagi. Bagaimana cara menarik perhatian orang yang menarik bagimu?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Bagaimana ya? Mungkin kamu bisa menunjukkan perhatian lebih padanya" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa dulu eonni melakukan itu pada oppa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Eonni tidak pernah melakukan itu pada oppamu. Oppamu lah yang melakukan itu. Dia yang tergila-gila pada eonni. Saat itu eonni sudah punya namjachingu" jawab Baekhyun.

"MWO? Apa oppa jadi orang ke tiga dalam hubungan eonni?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Aniyo. Oppamu tidak pernah masuk dalam hubungan kami. Dia setia menunggu eonni sampai eonni yang menghampirinya, sampai eonni sadar kalau ternyata dialah yang layak untuk menjadi pelabuhan terakhir hati eonni" terang Baekhyun menerawang masa lalu yang sudah ia lewati bersama Chanyeol.

"Aigoo...manisnya" ujar Luhan.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aniyo. Baiklah eonni aku tidur dulu,ne. Gumawo" Luhan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Keesokan harinya Luhan bangun pagi sekali. Ia berkutat dengan banyak hal di dapur. Tercium aroma yang mampu membuat air liur menetes dari dapur.

"Yupz. Akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Luhan.

"Kelihatannya ini lezat" ucapnya saat melihat hasil masakannya.

.

"Ah, ternyata masih sepi sekali. Kelihatannya aku datang terlalu pagi" gumam Luhan ketika melihat suasana kantor yang belum banyak orang. Hanya ada cleaning service dan beberapa orang lainnya yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Luhan melangkah menuju lift yang ada di dekat resepsionis. Pintu lift itu terbuka dan dia masuk ke dalamnya.

Saat pintu hampir tertutup ada orang yang menahannya. Kelihatannya orang itu juga mau masuk.

Luhan mendongak untuk melihat orang itu. Sepasang iris itu ternyata juga menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim" sapa Luhan pada orang itu, yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

"Pagi" jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan sudah tidak kikuk lagi bila hanya berdua dengan Sehun. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Tumben bawaanmu banyak" Sehun angkat bicara setelah melihat bawaan Luhan yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Ah, iya sajangnim. Ini..."

"Ting!" ucapan Luhan terpotong suara pintu lift yang terbuka.

"Kajja" ajak Sehun keluar lift. Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hari ini aku sibuk dengan yang kemarin. Jadi kalau ada yang mencariku harus membuat janji lebih dulu. Ku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan dokumen kemarin hari ini" ujar Sehun sebelum masuk ruangannya.

"Ne sajangnim" jawab Luhan patuh.

Meskipun datang lebih awal, tapi Luhan ternyata tidak bisa santai-santai. Justru sebaliknya dia malah berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya.

.

"Aigoo...pantatku panas sekali!" seru Luhan mengelus pantatnya yang panas karena terlalu lama duduk.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ah, sudah jam makan siang ternyata" gumamnya.

Luhan mengambil sesuatu yang terbungkus kain berwarna merah yang ada di dekat tas kerjanya.

Dengan sedikit ragu dia melangkah menuju pintu ruangan Sehun.

"Huft...tenang Lu. Kau hanya perlu mengetuk pintu dan masuk" Luhan mencoba menenangkan diri.

**SEHUN POV**

"Tok tok tok" terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Masuk" jawabku.

"Maaf sajangnim saya mengganggu" suara itu terdengar familier. Ya tentu saja karena itu suara sekretarisku. Ku alihkan pandanganku dari dokumen di hadapanku padanya.

"Ada apa Lu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Be-begini sajangnim, hari ini saya membawa bekal" jawabnya sedikit terbata.

"Lalu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Saya juga membawakan satu untuk anda sajangnim" ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Untukku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat. Disodorkannya kotak bekal yang dibungkus kain merah itu padaku.

"Tidak biasanya kau membawa bekal" ucapku.

"Saya malas makan di kafetaria. Dan kalau saya perhatikan, sajangnim tidak pernah makan siang. Maka dari itu saya juga membawakan untuk anda" terangnya lalu menunduk lagi. Ku buka kotak bekal yang dibawakannya itu.

"Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ne sajangnim" jawabnya masih menunduk.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku suka sushi?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"N-ne? Anda juga suka sushi?" dia malah balik bertanya. Kali ini dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

"Ah kebetulan sekali. Kalau begitu saya permisi sajangnim" dia berbalik menuju pintu.

"Luhan!" dia berbalik.

"Gamsahamnida" ucapku singkat. Dia tersenyum dan bisa ku lihat ada semburat pink di pipinya kemudian dia berlalu. Dasar bocah itu. Langsung saja ku makan sushi buatannya. Sebenarnya aku sudah kelaparan dari tadi. Tak kusangka ternyata sushi buatannya enak.

.

**LUHAN POV**

"Fiuh~ akhirnya" ucapku lega setelah keluar ruangan presdir.

"_Semoga rasanya tidak mengecewakan_" doaku dalam hati.

Tak kusangka ternyata presdir juga suka sushi. Mungkin ini yang namanya jodoh.

"_Aigoo...apa yang kupikirkan? Sadarlah Lu! Orang yang kau sukai itu usianya jauh diatas mu. Lagi pula dia juga sudah beristri_" rutukku dalam hati.

Meski akal sehatku mengatakan salah, tapi hatiku berkata kalau ini benar. Harus ku akui kalau aku lebih mengikuti kata hatiku untuk kasus yang ini. Aku semakin yakin kalau ini yang namanya cinta. Cinta itu mampu melumpuhkan akal sehat, kata buku yang ku baca semalam begitu.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan Luhan membawa bekal untuk Sehun. Sudah hampir sebulan pula para namja yang menunggunya datang ke kafetaria merana. Sehun sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan kebiasaan baru Luhan itu kalau saja dia tidak teringat sesuatu.

**SEHUN POV**

Aku yakin sebentar lagi bocah itu akan datang membawa bekal mengingat ini sudah masuk jam makan siang.

"Chogiyo" muncullah bocah itu dari balik pintu.

"Sajangnim, hari ini saya bawa omurice" ucapnya dengan senyum sumringah. Dia mendekat ke arahku. Diletakkannya kotak bekal itu di atas mejaku.

"Masitge deuseyo, sajangnim" ucapnya masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Makanlah bersamaku" matanya membulat lucu mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Ne?" kelihatannya dia tidak paham.

"Kita makan bersama saja. Duduklah" pintaku.

Dengan sedikit canggung dia duduk. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka aku akan mengajaknya makan bersama. Wajahnya menunduk dan lagi-lagi aku menjumpai semburat pink di pipinya.

Kami makan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang bicara. Lambat laun makanan yang kami santap habis.

"Lu" panggilku.

"Ne sajangnim" jawabnya menatapku.

"Sebelumnya aku berterimakasih atas makan siang ini. Aku menghargai usahamu. Sebenarnya aku menunggu kau berhenti melakukan ini. Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari, seminggu, dua minggu sampai sebulan ternyata kau tak kunjung berhenti" jelasku.

"Maksud sajangnim?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ehem. Begin, sebenarnya aku juga sulit menjelaskannya. Dulu sewaktu aku masih di sekolah menengah banyak yeoja yang juga membawakanku bekal seperti ini. Tapi saat itu tidak ada satupun yang ku terima. Aku tahu betul mereka mencoba menarik perhatianku dengan itu" aku berhenti sejenak. Ku lirik bocah itu. Dia mengambil gelas air di depannya.

"Ku rasa kau sekarang juga melakukan hal yang sama" lanjutku.

"Uhukkk" dia tersedak mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Apa maksud anda sajangnim?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan gelas tadi di meja.

"Luhan, aku memang bukan namja yang peka terhadap lawan jenis. Aku sering mengacuhkan mereka meski aku tahu mereka menyukaiku. Tapi dengan ikatan kerja diantara kita, aku tak mungkin melakukan itu padamu" kulihat wajahnya menegang.

"Lu, ku harap kau tidak menyalah artikan perhatianku padamu selama ini. Aku tahu perasaanmu. Ya awalnya ku kira kau sama dengan mereka yang mengagumiku. Tapi ternyata lebih. Apalagi pernyataan cintamu saat di Macau itu" dia langsung mendongak begitu ku sebut Macau.

"Ja-jadi anda..." ucapnya terbata.

"Saat itu aku sudah bangun, Lu. Aku mendengar semua yang kau ucapkan" dia menunduk dalam.

"Seandainya kita seumuran dan status kita tidak seperti ini aku akan mempertimbangkanmu" ku lihat butir-butir kristal jatuh dari mata indahnya yang terpejam itu. Dia menangis dalam diam tanpa isakan.

Ku raih dagunya, ku paksa dia untuk menatapku. Kedua irisnya terbuka dan menampak pancaran kesedihan dan luka.

"Berhentilah, Lu. Aku tak ingin kau melangkah terlalu jauh, nak" ku usap air matanya dengan ibu jariku. Dia terkejut dengan yang kulakukan.

"Ku harap perasaanmu ini masih sebatas kagum. Kau tau ini tidak benar. Kita tak sepadan" ucapku masih dengan mengusap air matanya yang semakin deras.

"Bagaimana kalau ini cinta?" tanyanya serak.

"Ini terdengar egois, tapi kau harus membuangnya jauh-jauh" jawabku.

"Wae? Saya baru sadar kalau ini cinta sajangnim. Ini juga pertama kalinya saya merasakannya. Sebenarnya saya sadar ini tidak benar. Tapi saya juga tidak bisa membohongi hati saya. Saya tahu mencintai orang yang sudah beristri terlebih dia atasan kita dan usianya jauh di atas kita adalah hal yang tidak pantas. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Katakan pada saya bagaimana caranya membuang rasa ini...hiks...hiks..." jelasnya lirih. Dia mulai terisak. Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. Aku menatapnya sejenak.

"Pergilah!" titahku dingin.

"N-ne?" dia menatapku tak percaya.

"Ga!" kali ini intonasiku meninggi. Dia terkejut. Tatapannya penuh kesedihan. Dengan langkah gontai dia keluar ruanganku.

"Argh! Wae? Kenapa jadi rumit begini?" geramku frustasi.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduan. Semburat kemerahan yang ada di ufuk barat tergantikan oleh pekatnya malam. Udara dingin berhembus menusuk tulang. Nampak seorang yeoja termenung di balkon kamarnya.

"Oh Sehun..." gumamnya lemah.

"Sarangheyo saranghejwoyo gudeyo...hiks...hiks" yeoja itu mulai terisak.

"Lulu chagi, makan malam sudah siap lho~" terdengar suara namja memanggil yeoja tadi.

Yeoja yang dipanggil itu buru-buru menghapus kristal bening yang membasahi pipinya.

"Ne oppa" jawabnya singkat.

"Lu" namja tadi menepuk pundaknya. Yeoja itu menoleh.

"Aigoo~ waeyo, Lu? Kamu baru menangis, ne?" tanya namja itu.

"GREBBB"

"Oppa...hiks...apa seperti ini rasanya patah hati...hiks?" tanya yeoja itu dalam dekapan sang oppa.

"Mwo? Patah hati?" tanya namja itu kaget.

"Ne oppa. Apa oppa pernah patah hati?" yeoja itu mendongak.

"Apa kamu..." namja itu menggantung ucapannya.

"Cintaku baru saja ditolak oppa" desis yeoja itu parau.

"MWO?" namja itu makin terkejut.

"Iya oppa. Aku baru saja ditolak dan rasanya sakit sekali di sini" ucap yeoja itu menunjuk dadanya.

"Aigoo~ bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan pada oppa,ne" namja itu membimbing adiknya duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Aku menyukai, ah aniyo, mencintai seseorang oppa. Awalnya masih belum yakin tapi lambat laun keyakinan itu makin nyata. Aku mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Awalnya baik-baik saja, tapi hari ini dia memintaku menghentikan semuanya" jelas yeoja itu.

"Apa dia tahu tentang perasaanmu?" tanya namja itu.

"Ne, dia tahu" jawab yeoja itu.

"Nugu?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Rahasia" jawab yeoja itu singkat.

"YAK! Kenapa main rahasia-rahasiaan begini. Geunde, apa yang membuatmu jatuh hati padanya?" tanya namja itu.

"Molla. Yang jelas dia berbeda dari namja lain. Dia tidak melihat wajahku atau fisikku. Dia melihat usaha dan kemampuanku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memuji kecantikanku" terang yeoja tadi.

"O" namja itu membulatkan mulutnya.

"Oppa, Ottokhae? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Hah...cinta itu memang rumit. Ketika kamu berani mencintai maka kamu juga berani menanggung konsekuensinya. Patah hati itu sudah satu paket dengan cinta. Tinggal bagaimana kamu menyikapinya, Lu. Dulu oppa sering patah hati saat melihat eonnimu bersama namjachingunya. Tapi oppa tetap bertahan. Saat itu oppa yakin usaha oppa tidak akan sia-sia. Oppa yakin dengan usaha itu oppa akan mendapatkan eonnimu atau yeoja lain yang lebih baik bila eonnimu memang bukan untuk oppa. Tapi itu memang tidak mudah, chagi" tutur namja itu.

"Bertahan, ne?" gumam yeoja itu.

"Yupz. Kalau mau, kamu bisa mencobanya. Pikirkan saja dulu" ucap namja itu sambil mengelus surai panjang yeoja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu.

"Akan ku pikirkan oppa" balas yeoja itu.

"Oke...sekarang makan, ne. Eonnimu sudah menunggu" ucap namja itu seraya berdiri.

"Arraseo" jawab yeoja itu.

.

**LUHAN POV**

"Aigoo! Kenapa bisa kesiangan sih?!" rutukku karena bangun terlambat. Sudah tak terhitung lagi orang yang ku tabrak pagi ini. Ini karena semalaman memikirkan orang itu sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Sudah banyak orang ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di OH Corp. Ya benar saja aku sudah terlamabat hampir satu jam.

Buru-buru ku hampiri lift dan masuk ke dalamnya. Rasanya lama sekali sampai di lanati 30.

"Ting"

Akhirnya pintu lift itu terbuka di lantai 30. Aku dari tadi merutuki tempat kerjaku yang ada di lantai teratas ini.

Langsung saja aku meluncur ke ruanganku, atau lebih tepatnya meja kerjaku. Ku lihat sudah ada setumpuk berkas di atas meja itu.

"Ah, ini lagi. Baiklah akan segera ku kerjakan agar saat makan siang nanti sudah beres. Hwaiting, Lu!" ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Baru separo yang selesai pantatku sudah panas. Tapi tak apalah.

"Aigoo~ ini bagaimana? Kenapa datanya seperti ini?" aku bingung sendiri dengan dokumen yang satu ini.

"Apa tanya presdir saja? Ini juga sudah jam makan siang" pikirku.

Ku siapkan mental dan hati untuk mengetuk pintu ruang kerja presdir.

"Tok Tok Tok"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Cklek"

Ah, tidak terkunci ternyata.

"Lho! Kenapa kosong? Presdir kemana? Seingatku hari ini tidak ada jadwal penting" gumamku.

Ah, kenapa tidak ada? Apa dia belum datang? Tapi dia tidak pernah terlambat apalagi sampai sesiang ini. Sayang sekali kalau dia tidak ada. Bekal yang ku bawa tidak ada yang makan. Apa Minseok eonni mau makan ini ya?

_To Minseok eonni :_

_Eonni, apa kau sudah makan siang? Aku bawa bekal lho~_

_Send_

_From_ _Minseok eonni :_

_Belum chagi~ kebetulan sekali aku kelaparan ini. Kita makan di taman belakang saja, ne?_

"Syukurlah dia belum makan" ucapku penuh syukur.

.

**OH Crop Garden**

**AUTHOR POV**

Nampak seorang yeoja berpipi chubby duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Yeoja itu bernama Minseok.

"Eonni, mian aku lama" datang seorang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Luhan. Ia duduk di hadapan Minseok.

"Tidak kok. Aku juga baru sampai sini. Tumben kamu mengajakku makan bersama lagi?" Minseok membuka percakapan.

"Ah itu. Sebenarnya sebulan terakhir ini aku membawa bekal. Satu untukku dan satu untuk..." Luhan itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Untuk presdir Oh" jawab Luhan lirih tapi masih bisa didengar Minseok.

"MWO? Nugu?" Minseok tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Presdir Oh. Tapi hari ini dia tidak ada. Aku tidak tahu kemana perginya" ucap Luhan lesu. Minseok sudah mulai bisa menerima ucapan yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"Tunggu. Ini tanggal berapa ya?" tanya Minseok melenceng dari topik.

"Dua puluh empat. Wae? Apa eonni ada acara hari ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Aniyo. Seingatku hari itu juga tanggal dua puluh empat" gumam Minseok.

"Wae? Ada apa memangnya?" tanay Luhan penasaran.

"Ehem. Kamu mau mendengar ceritaku?" tawar Minseok.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Luhan tak paham.

"Ini tentang presdir Oh" jawab Minseok yang membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

.

**Other Side**

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang namja sedang berjalan sendirian di jalan setapak yang sepi. Namja itu sudah tidak muda lagi tapi masih terlihat tampan. Dia membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong noona. Apa kau merindukanku? Mian karena tahun ini aku jarang kemari. Ah, ini ku bawakan bunga kesukaanmu. Ini bunga yang kau tanam dulu. Aku meminta para maid untuk merawatnya. Aku baikkan? Tahun ini banyak yang mekar jadi bisa ku bawa kesini" ucap namja itu sambil meletakkan seikat bunga mawar putih pada segunduk tanah yang sudah tertutupi rumput.

"Ah, hyung bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku juga membawa satu lagi untukmu" ucapnya sambil meletakkan seikat bunga mawar putih pada segunduk tanah di sebelah gundukan yang tadi.

Kemudian namja itu duduk di hadapan dua gundukan tanah tadi. Mata tajamnya menatap dua gundukan tanah itu. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu.

.

.

.

"Oh Yixing" gumamnya pelan sebelum kedua iris itu tertutup.

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Apa sampai sini sudah terjawab pertanyaannya? Kalau belum akan diperjelas kok di part 2.

O ya, saya juga minta maaf bagi yang minta chanbaek, taoris dan yang lain. Saya harap kalian mau bersabar ya. Mereka punya part sendiri kok, tapi masih nanti.

Untuk part 2 review ya^_^

Gamsahamnida


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2

**20 vs 50**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan, Taoris, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay, slight Hunlay

**Warning:** Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Luhan yeoja cantik berusia 20 tahun jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun yang usianya hanya 4 tahun lebih muda dari appanya. Mungkinkah cinta Luhan pada Sehun akan berbuah manis?

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Chapter 3 part 2 datang.

Terimakasih banyak buat para reader yang udah baca dan review.

Sebenarnya saya mau update lbh cpt, tp karena ada urusan dengan KKL jadi molor.

Part 2 ini akan diwarnai flashback dan ada sedikit adegan dewasa.

Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang saya buat, lebih panjang dari chapter 2, saya harap readers baca dengan **teliti dan seksama**.

Semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan para reader.

Oke sekian dari saya...selamat membaca^_^

Jangan lupa review ya...

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

"_Oh Yixing" gumamnya pelan sebelum kedua iris itu tertutup._

_._

_._

_. _

**HanPutri Present©**

**20 vs 50**

**Chapter 3**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 1985**

**SEHUN POV**

Rasanya tubuhku kaku semua karena terlalu lama duduk. Kelihatannya aku harus segera membaringkan punggungku di kasur empuk kesayanganku.

Yah, beginilah kegiatanku tiga bulan terakhir. Banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk dan berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen di kantor.

Sebenarnya kegiatan itu sangat membosankan. Aku yang seharusnya bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman sebayaku malah harus mengurusi masalah bisnis appaku.

Bertemu dengan ajushi-ajushi yang menjadi mitra bisnis, melobi ajumma-ajumma yang sulitnya minta ampun, menandatangani semua berkas penting sampai tangan pegal semua, duduk terlalu lama sampai pantat panas dan masih banyak lagi penyiksaan yang ku alami.

Ah, kalau saja bukan eomma yang memohon aku pasti tak akan sudi melakukan semua ini. Meski appa selalu berkata _"Lambat laun kau akan menikmatinya juga Sehun-ah"_ , tapi selama tiga bulan ini aku belum merasakannya.

Ku parkirkan mobilku di garasi. Langsung saja aku masuk ke dalam mansion yang menjadi tempat tinggalku.

"Selamat datang tuan muda" sambut tuan Jung, kepala maid di sini.

"Eomma ada?" tanyaku sambil melonggarkan dasiku yang menyesakkan.

"Ada tuan muda. Beliau sedang memasak di dapur" jawab tuan Jung.

"Ne?" aku kaget karena jarang sekali eomma memasak.

"Memang ada apa sampai eomma memasak sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Beliau bilang akan kedatangan tamu istimewa tuan" jawab tuan Jung.

"Tamu istimewa? Nugu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Maaf tuan muda, saya juga tidak tahu. Nyonya tidak memberitahu saya" jawabnya.

"Arraseo. Aku akan bertanya padanya" aku melangkah menuju dapur.

Tampak eomma sedang sibuk dengan wajan dan kompor di hadapannya. Terdengar senandung kecil dari mulut eomma. Kelihatannya dia sangat senang.

Aku melangkah ke arahnya tanpa suara. Ku peluk pinggang eomma dari belakang.

"Sehunnie~ kamu sudah datang, nak?" tanya eomma masih terfokus pada masakannya.

"Ne. Kenapa eomma masak sendiri? Tumben sekali?" tanyaku to the point.

"Karena ada tamu istimewa yang akan berkunjung malam ini chagi" jawab eomma antusias.

"Nugu?" tanyaku masih memeluk eomma.

Eomma mematikan kompor dan berbalik menghadapku. Aku tidak tahu kesambar setan dari mana sampai eomma tersenyum selebar ini.

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu chagi. Sekarang kamu mandi dulu. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri" ucap eomma masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Aku menarik ke atas sebelah alisku tanda tak mengerti dengan semua ucapan eomma.

"Ah, nanti kamu juga akan tahu sendiri chagi" ucap eomma sambil membalikkan tubuhku dan mendorongnya keluar area dapur.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan yeoja yang telah melahirkanku itu. Apa yang membuatnya sebegitu senang. Dari pada aku pusing memikirkannya, lebih baik aku mandi saja. Mandi dan tidur, itu lebih menyenangkan.

Ku nyalakan shower dengan ukuran maksimal. Guyuran air hangat itu langsung membasahi tubuhku. Sungguh sangat nyaman.

Ku gosokkan sabun pada tubuhku lembut. Aroma mint langsung memenuhi indra penciumanku. Tak lupa aku juga menuangkan shampoo di tangan dan menggosok-gosokannya pada rambutku hingga berbusa. Tahap akhir adalah kembali memposisikan diri di bawah guyuran shower. Sungguh aku memanjakan tubuhku dalam shower box itu.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kamar mandi aku langsung saja merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Mataku tak kuasa untuk terbuka. Kasur yang empuk ini benar-benar memaksaku untuk berpetualang ke dreamland padahal ini masih jam lima sore. Aku tak kuasa menolaknya, biar saja tidur dengan bathrobe. Aku terlalu malas mengambil baju di almari.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Tampak seorang yeoja mencoba membangunkan seorang namja yang terlelap dengan nyenyak.

"Sehun-ah ireona!" yeoja itu mengguncangkan tubuh yang terlelap itu

"Ireona chagi~" kini ia menepuk pantat namja bernama Sehun itu.

Setelah berbagai upaya yang ia lakukan, akhirnya Sehun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Aigoo~ eomma, kenapa membangunkanku?" tanya Sehun parau.

"Aish, kamu ini. Eomma memintamu untuk bersiap tapi kamu malah tidur. Sebentar lagi mereka akan segera tiba chagi. Segeralah bersiap!" jelas sang eomma sambil berkecak pinggang.

"Jigeum?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne. Ppali" titah sang eomma.

Sehun tahu betul eomma tidak akan menerima penolakan. Dengan malas dia melangkah menuju almari. Dipilihnya beberapa pakaian.

"Ini bukan acara formal, jadi yang ini saja sudah cukup" gumamnya.

Dia memilih mengenakan kemeja putih yang dipadu sweater rajut tipis berwarna ivory dan celana panjang putih.

Kini ia melangkah menuju cermin di dekat kamar mandi. Tangan kanannya mengoleskan gel rambut pada tangan satunya. Diusapkannya gel itu pada rambut hitamnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Ditariknya rambut bagian depan yang agak panjang ke belakang dengan sisir. Dengan gaya rambut seperti itu, dahi mulusnya terekspos sempurna.

"Perfect!" serunya ketika melihat penampilannya dari pantulan cermin.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Dengan ogah-ogahan aku melangkah menuju ruang tengah yang ada di lantai satu. Terdengar suara percakapan dari ruangan itu. Yang paling mendominasi tentu saja eomma. Ya karena dasarnya memang dia suka bicara. Entah apa yang membuat appaku yang pendiam dan cuek itu mau menikahinya.

"Sehun chagi~ akhirnya kamu muncul juga,nak" ucap eommaku sumringah ketika melihat kehadiranku.

"Mianhamnida karena telah membuat anda sekalian menunggu" ucapku membungkuk sopan pada semua orang yang sudah duduk manis di situ, terutama tiga orang yang tak ku kenal.

"Duduklah Sehun-ah" pinta harabeoji

"Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya siapa tamu kita ini,ne?" kini giliran appa yang angkat bicara.

"Mereka adalah keluarga Zhang dari Cina Sehun-ah" eomma dengan senang hati memperkenalkan tamu itu.

"Apa kabar presdir Oh? Ini adalah hal yang luar biasa bisa bertemu dengan anda" ucap seorang namja yang ku yakini sebagai tuan Zhang itu ramah.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan tuan" ucapku merendah.

"Ah, ini adalah istriku dan yeoja itu adalah putriku" ucapnya memperkenalkan sang istri dan yeoja yang duduk satu sofa dengan eomma. Sudah akrab sekali kelihatannya.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo" ucapku sedikit membungkuk.

"Aigoo~ ternyata presdir Oh terlihat lebih tampan daripada saat di televisi atau koran, ne" nyonya Zhang tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku membalas pujiannya itu dengan senyuman.

"Saya tersanjung mendengarnya. Tentu saja dia tampan, eommanya saja secantik ini" ucap eomma kepedean diiringi tawa renyah darinya. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku malas.

"Yixing, perkenalkan dirimu pada presdir Oh" pinta tuan Zhang pada putrinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, presdir Oh. Zhang Yixing imnida" ucapnya membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum ramah.

"Ne,annyeong Zhang agassi" ucapku sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, ini sudah saatnya makan malam. Mari kita ke ruang makan" ucap eomma ketika melirik jam dinding.

"Ne, mari. Hari ini eommanya Sehun sendiri yang memasak" ucap harabeoji.

"Jinjja?" nyonya Zhang terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ne" jawab eomma dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah, pasti sangat merepotkan nyonya Oh" ucap nyonya Zhang sungkan.

"Tidak sama sekali. Saya sangat senang atas kunjungan ini, makanya saya sendiri yang memasak, nyonya Zhang" jelas eomma.

"Baiklah tuan Zhang, nyonya dan nona Zhang mari kita ke ruang makan" ujar appa.

Kami pun menuju ruang makan. Sudah tersaji banyak masakan di atas meja. Acara makan malam itu berlangsung dalam suasana hangat layaknya keluarga. Eomma tentunya yang mendominasi percakapan di meja makan itu. Sedangkan aku seratus persen menjadi pendengar setia.

"Sehun-ah, ajaklah Yixing ke taman belakang. Eomma yakin dia pasti bosan mendengarkan percakapan orangtua seperti ini" pinta eomma setelah kami selesai makan.

Karena diminta eomma akhirnya aku mengajak nona Zhang itu ke taman belakang. Ya setidaknya kami bisa bersantai dan mencari angin di sana.

Kami duduk bersebelahan di salah satu bangku taman. Keadaannya benar-benar awkward. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai percakapan.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi presdir diusia semuda ini Sehun-ssi?" akhirnya dia membuka percakapan.

"Ah, ya biasa saja" jawabku.

"Jinjja? Wah, kamu benar-benar tipe orang kantoran, ne" ucapnya.

"Ehem, sebenarnya tidak. Duduk berjam-jam dengan tumpukan dokumen itu sangat membosankan" jelasku. Dia terkikik mendengar penjelasanku.

"Sudah ku duga. Mana ada anak muda yang betah melakukan hal itu" ujarnya.

"Ya begitulah. Kalau saja bukan eomma, aku tak akan mau" jelasku lagi.

"Aku bisa mengerti itu Sehun-ssi" dia memandangku dengan senyum manis yang terukir jelas di wajahnya. Sesaat aku terhipnotis dengan senyum itu.

"Ehem! Bahasa Korea nona Zhang juga tuan dan nyonya Zhang sangat fasih" ucapku membuat topik baru.

"Ah, itu karena kami dulu lima tahun tinggal di Korea" jawabnya.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ne. Saat usiaku enam tahun kami kembali ke Cina" jelasnya.

"Arraseo. Jadi nona Zhang dan keluarga saat ini berdomisili di Cina?" tanyaku.

"Eomma dan appa saja yang tinggal di Cina. Sejak masuk sekolah menengah aku kembali ke sini" terangnya.

"Jadi kamu bersekolah di sini?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne, bahkan sampai lulus perguruan tinggi" jawabnya.

"Jadi nona Zhang sudah menyelesaikan studinya?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ne" dia mengangguk.

"Ah, ini mengejutkan sekali" ucapku.

"Ne, meski tak secepat Sehun-ssi" ucapnya.

"Ya itu karena aku ikut program akselerasi. Sedikit menyesal juga karena cepat lulus dan berakhir di 'kursi panas' itu" terangku sambil menyandarkan kepala di sandaran bangku taman. Dia kembali terkikik mendengar ucapanku.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyaku.

"Aniyo. Mian. Ternyata Sehun-ssi sangat jujur, ne" ucapnya masih terkikik.

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Tinggalnya di mana?" tanyaku.

"Di rumah kami yang dulu" jawabnya.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Boleh tanya sesuatu?" aku membuka percakapan kembali.

"Kureogessumnida. Mwoya?" tanyanya balik.

"Apa tujuan kunjungan ini?" tanyaku langsung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mereka hanya memintaku untuk ikut" jawabnya.

"Kureyo" ujarku.

"Sehun-ssi tenyata tidak sedingin yang dibilang orang, ne" ucapannya membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dingin?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ne. Banyak yang bilang kalau Sehun-ssi itu irit bicara, cuek dan ya begitulah" jawabnya sungkan.

"Ah, kalau itu ya tergantung orang yang mengajakku bicara. Tapi memang benar kalau aku malas membuka mulut dan cuek. Mungkin itu sudah keturunan dari appa" terangku. Dia hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Berapa usiamu nona Zhang?" tanyaku asal.

"Nae?" dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Memang ada yang lain" jawabku.

"Dua tahun di atasmu" jawabnya mengejutkanku.

"Ne? Jadi usiamu dua puluh tiga tahun?" tanyaku memastikan. Dia mengangguk pasti.

"Aigoo. Jadi aku harus memanggilmu noona, ne" ucapku.

"Yupz. Kalau tidak keberatan bolehkan aku memanggilmu Sehun saja. Ini memang lancang, tapi ku rasa dengan begitu kita jadi semakin akrab" terangnya.

"Kedengarannya itu tidak buruk noona" aku mulai menanggilnya noona. Dia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Wah...kelihatannya kalian cepat akrab, ne" ucap eomma mengagetkan kami.

"Bisakah eomma tidak muncul tiba-tiba begitu" protesku. Eomma tak menghiraukanku.

"Mian Yixing chagi kalau mengagetkanmu" eomma malah perhatian pada Yixing noona.

"_Yang anaknya itu siapa sih eomma_?" batinku

"Tidak kok nonya Oh. Apa appa dan eomma akan segera pulang?" tanyanya.

"Kelihatannya begitu" ucap eomma.

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera kembali ke dalam" kata Yixing noona. Eomma menemaninya masuk ke dalam. Niatku masih ingin lebih lama berada di taman, tapi eomma memintaku untuk ikut mengantarkan kepulangan keluarga Zhang.

Setelah acara kunjungan malam itu, anggota keluarga Zhang jadi sering berkunjung ke mansion kami. Yang paling sering datang tentunya Yixing noona karena eomma yang memintanya. Dua hari sekali dia pasti datang. Aku biasa-biasa saja menanggapinya, tidak ada yang istimewa. Sesekali aku ngobrol dengannya kalau kami bertemu dan tidak ada kerjaan kantor yang penting. Dia termasuk tipe yeoja yang mudah akrab dan enak diajak bicara.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Disalah satu ruangan mansion keluarga Oh, tampak tuan besar Oh, tuan dan nyonya Oh sedang membicarakan hal penting.

"Panggilkan dia kemari. Kita perlu membicarakan ini dengannya" pinta tuan besar Oh aka harabeojinya Sehun.

Nyonya Oh melangkah menuju kamar Sehun yang ada di lantai tiga mansion itu.

"Tok tok tok"

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Sehun chagi, bisakah kamu menghentikan pekerjaanmu itu sebentar?" pinta nyonya Oh. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen di hadapannya pada sang eomma.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun.

"Harabeoji dan appamu ingin bicara padamu" jawab nyonya Oh.

"Jigeum?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ne, di lantai satu chagi" nyonya Oh keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Mau bicara apa sih?" guman Sehun menuruni anak tangga.

Di ruangan itu sudah ada harabeoji, appa dan eommanya. Sehun duduk di sofa single yang berhadapan dengan harabeojinya.

"Ehem" dehem sang harabeoji. Semua yang ada di situ terfokus pada sang harabeoji.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Sehun-ah?" tanya tuan besar Oh.

"Sejauh ini baik" jawab Sehun.

"Itu bagus. Ku lihat ada peningkatan selama enam bulan terakhir, sejak kau memimpin. Itu cukup membanggakan mengingat pengalamanmu yang masih minim dan usiamu yang sangat muda" ujar tuan besar Oh.

"Ne, gamsahamnida" ucap Sehun sopan.

Suasana jadi hening. Tuan besar Oh mencoba merangkai kata untuk mengungkapakan maksud pembicaraan ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sehun mulai bosan.

"Sehun-ah, dalam persaingan bisnis yang semakin ketat ini kita perlu bermitra dengan perusahaan lain yang bisa menunjang bisnis kita" kata tuan besar Oh.

"Ne, saya tahu itu harabeoji" jawab Sehun.

"Kami berpikir untuk bermitra dengan perusahaan tuan Zhang" ucap tuan besar Oh.

"Tuan Zhang? Yang tiga bulan berkunjung kemari itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne" jawab tuan besar Oh.

"Melihat track record perusahaan tuan Zhang, saya rasa itu pilihan yang bagus. Tapi tetap harus dibicarakan dengan dewan direksi" jelas Sehun.

"Ya itu benar. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya" kini tuan Oh yang angkat suara.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Persaingan untuk bermitra dengan perusahaan tuan Zhang juga sangat ketat" jawab tuan Oh.

"Kita punya track record yang tak kalah baik dari perusahaan besar lainnya. Saya rasa tuan Zhang akan mempertimbangkan kita. Apalagi hubungan kita dengan tuan Zhang cukup dekat" terang Sehun.

"Lha itu dia. Melihat hubungan baik kita dengan keluarga Zhang saat ini, appa berpikir untuk..." tuan Oh menggantung ucapannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Menikahkanmu dengan Yixing" nyonya Oh yang menjawabnya.

"MWO?" Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"Ehem" tuan besar Oh kembali berdehem.

"Itu benar Sehun. Demi kelancaran bisnis ini, kami memintamu untuk menikahi nona Zhang" ujar tuan besar Oh tenang.

"Ne, itu benar. Maju mundurnya perusahaan sekarang ada di tanganmu Sehun. Kamu sekarang yang memimpin" tambah tuan Oh.

"Tapi ini adalah hal paling gila yang pernah ku dengar" ucap Sehun masih shock.

"Sehunnie...eomma mohon padamu. Menikahlah dengan Yixing. Dia yeoja yang baik dan eomma sangat menyukainya" kini nyonya Oh yang bersuara.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak eomma saja yang menikahinya?" ucap Sehun mulai gerah.

"Eomma kan yeoja Sehunnie" jawab nyonya Oh polos. Dia menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi memohon yang terlihat sangat melas. Sehun paling tidak tega dengan yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu. Ia tahu betul kalau eommanya sangat menyukai Yixing.

"Hah! Terserah kalian sajalah. Kalian memintaku untuk jadi presdir, aku oke. Kalian memintaku untuk menikah, aku siap. Lain kali kalau kalian memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari ini tak perlu membicarakannya denganku. Anggap saja aku mengiyakannya" jelas Sehun panjang lebar sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Eomma, appa dan harabeojinya menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh itu tak percaya.

"Apa dia marah yeobo?" tanya nyonya Oh.

"Molla. Dia memang begitu. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak menolak permintaan kita" jawab tuan Oh.

.

"Selalu saja begitu. Mereka benar-benar membuatku gila. Sekali lagi kalau bukan karena eomma aku tak akan mau. Tapi ya sudahlah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kelihatannya jalan hidupku sudah diatur mereka. Toh Yixing noona juga tidak buruk" monolog Sehun sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Yang penting dia sudah melakukan apa yang keluarganya minta.

Sehun bangkit dari tidurannya. Dia melangkah menuju meja nakas di dekat cermin. Diangkatnya gagang telepon yang ada di situ.

"_Yeoboseyo_" terdengar suara namja dari seberang.

"Yeoboseyo. Jong In, ku harap kau tidak terkejut dengan yang akan ku katakan" ucap Sehun.

"_Memang apa yang akan kau bicarakan Sehun-ah_?" tanya Jong In.

"Aku akan menikah" jawab Sehun.

"_Oh, kau akan menikah_" ucap Jong In.

Hening

"_MWO?! KAU AKAN MENIKAH_?" Jong In heboh sendiri.

"YAK! Kau ingin membuatku tuli, eoh?" protes Sehun.

"_Kau serius presdir Oh?_" tanya Jong In memastikan.

"Ne. Mereka yang memintaku" jawab Sehun.

"_Dengan pernikahanmu ini kau akan membuat jutaan yeoja yang mengagumimu itu menangis darah Sehun-ah_" ujar Jong In hiperbol.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan" jawab Sehun malas.

"_Dengan siapa? Seingatku kau tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja manapun_" ucap Jong In.

"Putri keluarga Zhang" jawab Sehun.

"_Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku tak menyangka kalau kau punya hubungan spesial dengannya_" ucap Jong In.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan spesial dengannya. Ini karena bisnis dan eomma yang memohon" jelas Sehun.

"_Aigoo~ dijodohkan, ne? Kasihan sekali. Kalau aku sudah pasti menolaknya_" ucap Jong In.

"Itu kau. Aku sekarang yang memegang kendali perusahaan. Mana bisa aku menolaknya" balas Sehun.

"_Hah...itu sudah jadi resikomu Sehun-ah. Meskipun kau terpaksa tapi selamat, ne. Semoga pernikahanmu langgeng_" ucap Jong In bijak.

"Gomawo" jawab Sehun singkat.

"_Kapan rencananya?_" tanya Jong In mulai tertarik dengan pernikahan Sehun.

"Molla. Mereka belum membicarakan ini" jawab Sehun.

"_Nanti kalau ada kabar hubungi aku lagi, ne_" pinta Jong In.

"Aku akan mengirimkan undangan padamu" balas Sehun.

"_Arraseo, bye_" acara telepon itu pun selesai.

.

Sebulan kemudian tanpa ada hujan atau pun badai acara pernikahan Sehun dan Yixing berlangsung. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak melangsungkan acara pertunangan. Yang mengurus semua hal berkenaan pernikahan adalah nyonya Oh. Sehun dan Yixing bahkan hanya bertemu sekali, yaitu saat fitting baju pengantin. Mereka berdua sama-sama pasrah dengan keinginan keluarga.

"Aigoo~ Sehun-ah, aku jadi deg degan lho" ucap namja berkulit tan, Jong In yang berdiri di belakangnya—bertugas membawa cincin.

"Kenapa malah kau yang gugup Jong In? Yang menikah kan aku?" ujar Sehun. Dia berdiri tenang di altar.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku membayangkan nanti juga akan sepertimu, dengan Kyungsoo tentunya" Jong In mulai berkhayal.

"Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal tuan Kim. Aku tak yakin dia mau denganmu" Sehun menatap Jong In datar. Mendengar ucapan Sehun dia malah tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar.

"Oh Sehun, ada hal yang perlu kau tahu" ucap Jong In masih dengan senyum lebar itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Akhirnya setelah dua tahun sebelas bulan dua puluh sembilan hari, diva cantik Do Kyungsoo menerima cinta Kim Jong In!" seru Jong In bangga.

"Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong. Kalau saja dia tidak ada jadwal pasti aku mengajaknya ke sini" ucap Jong In.

"Wah...chukae tuan Kim. Akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkannya" ucap Sehun seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawo. Eh, nanti saat memasangkan cincin ini jangan sampai jatuh. Pasti akan sangat memalukan" ucap Jong In memandang cincin yang dibawanya.

"Ne. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu saat kau menikah kelak. Aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat tegang" balas Sehun.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Kau benar-benar hebat Sehun-ah. Saat berdiri di altar seperti ini wajahmu bisa tetap datar dan setenang itu" ucap Jong In.

Ya kenyataannya memang Sehun tidak gugup sama sekali. Tidak ada emosi khusus yang ia rasakan meskipun ini adalah hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

Pendeta sudah berdiri di altar dan tersenyum ramah. Ini menandakan upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai.

Jong In menyikut Sehun dari belakang dan dia menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya seorang yeoja yang melangkah ke altar bersama appanya.

"Aigoo~ dia cantik sekali Sehun-ah!" seru Jong In tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun.

Dalam hati Sehun berdoa agar dia bisa menjadi suami yang baik bagi yeoja yang akan dinikahinya itu, meski tak ada cinta di antara mereka.

"Ku percayakan dia padamu" kata appa Yixing sambil menyerahkan tangan putrinya pada tangan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ehem" pendeta itu berdehem.

"Sebelum kedua mempelai mengucapkan sumpah, adakah yang berkeberatan atas bersatunya kedua jiwa ini dalam ikatan pernikahan?" pendeta menunggu jawaban dan tidak ada yang bersuara sehingga dia melanjutkan upacara.

"Oh Sehun, bersediakah engkau menerima Zhang Yixing sebagai satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kelimpahan maupun kekurangan sampai maut yang memisahkan kalian" suara jernih pendeta menggema ke seluruh penjuru gereja.

"Bersedia" ucap Sehun tenang.

"Zhang Yixing, bersediakah engkau menerima Oh Sehun sebagai satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam kelimpahan maupun kekurangan sampai maut yang memisahkan kalian" suara jernih pendeta kembali menggema.

"N-ne saya bersedia" ucap Yixing sedikit parau. Sehun menoleh pada mempelainya.

"_Kenapa parau begitu? Mungkin dia tegang atau terharu, biasa yeoja_" pikir Sehun.

Dengan itu resmi sudah Sehun dan Yixing menjadi suami istri. Sehun sukses memasangkan cincin di jari manis Yixing.

Setelah upacara pernikahan, acara dilanjutkan dengan resepsi besar-besaran. Maklum keduanya berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang berpengaruh.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku akan mengingat hari ini sebagai hari paling melelahkan sepanjang sejarah hidupku.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk kesayanganku.

"_Mungkin mandi bisa membuatku lebih rileks_" monologku.

Langsung saja aku meluncur ke kamar mandi. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit dan ritualku di kamar mandi selesai.

"Cklek"

Seorang yeoja dan sebuah koper besar masuk ke dalam kamarku. Yeoja itu terbelalak melihat penampilanku. Wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Mian" ucapnya menunduk malu.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tanda tak mengerti dengan sikapnya ini. Tapi setelah melihat penampilanku sendiri aku paham. Bagaimana dia tidak malu kalau tiba-tiba melihat namja topless dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Dengan sigap aku mengambil pakaian di almari dan kembali masuk kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai memakai baju aku keluar. Ku lihat dia sedang menata pakaiannya di almari baru yang ada di sebelah almariku.

"Ah, ternyata kamu sudah selesai Sehun-ah" ucapnya sambil menengok ke arahku.

"Ne. Apa noona mau mandi juga?" tanyaku.

"Ne" jawabnya. Dia mengambil handuk dan pakaian yang ada di atas ranjang kemudian masuk kamar mandi.

Aku ingin segera tidur, tapi tidak enak pada noona kalau aku tidur duluan. Karena bosan menunggu aku memilih membaca buku. Ku sandarkan tubuhku di kepala ranjang.

"Cklek"

Ku alihkan pandanganku pada yeoja yang baru keluar kamar mandi itu. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Rambutnya basah karena baru keramas.

Dia melangkah mendekat dan duduk di bagian ranjang sebelahku. Suasana diantara kami benar-benar awkward. Padahal biasanya kami bisa ngobrol dengan santai.

Aku sibuk dengan buku sedangkan dia sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan dengan benda itu.

"Ehem" ku tutup buku yang sedang ku baca.

"Apa noona mau tidur sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Ne. Badanku sangat capek Sehun-ah" jawabnya.

"Nado. Kalau begitu kita tidur sekarang" ucapku sambil merebahkan badan di ranjang. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Meski sudah mengantuk tapi mataku tak bisa terpejam. Oh ayolah, bagaimana bisa kau memejamkan mata kalau saat ini ada yeoja yang tidur dalam satu selimut yang sama denganmu?

Kalau Jong In pasti sudah melakuakan ritual malam pertama di saat-saat seperti ini.

Aku mencoba mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dan akhirnya bisa terlelap juga.

.

Selama tiga bulan ini rumah tanggaku baik-baik saja. Kami sudah tidak tinggal bersama eomma dan appa karena eomma membelikan kami rumah sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Banyak orang yang bilang kalau kami ini pasangan serasi. Aku tampan dan Yixing noona cantik. Di berbagai kesempatan dia selalu mendampingiku. Dia juga sering datang ke tempat kerja untuk membawakan bekal makan siang untukku.

Selam tiga bulan ini pula aku mulai mengetahui beberapa hal tentangnya. Yixing noona itu tipe yeoja yang serius dan sangat teliti dalam bekerja, pengetahuannya luas, cekatan, pandai memasak, menyukai bunga terutama mawar putih sampai-sampai taman belakang rumah kami penuh dengan mawar putih. Dia juga pecinta sup iga dan hal yang paling sering dia lakukan adalah berkutat dengan telepon genggamnya. Jujur saja aku mengaguminya. Untukku dia yeoja dan istri yang baik.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Oppa apa kau serius?" tanya seorang yeoja.

"Ini sudah ku pikirkan masak-masak Yixing" jawab namja yang jadi lawan bicara yeoja tadi, Yixing.

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal?" pinta Yixing.

"Sudah tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap di sini" jawab namja tadi.

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan oppa?" tanya Yixing itu lagi.

"Tentu aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi kau sudah menikah Yixing. Tak pantas rasanya aku mencintai istri orang" namja itu mengelus surai Yixing dengan sayang.

"Ku lihat kau bahagia dengannya. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau kalian memang pasangan serasi. Di berbagai kesempatan kalian selalu bersama. Kau juga sangat perhatian padanya sampai-sampai presdir Oh menyebutmu istri yang sangat baik dan perhatian" ucap namja itu.

"Eh? Kapan dia bilang begitu?" tanya Yixing.

"Di surat kabar yang terbit kemarin. Ada beberapa presdir perusahaan yang diwawancarai terkait rumah tangga mereka termasuk presdir Oh" jelas namja tadi.

"Tapi oppa tahu kan kalau aku tidak mencintai Sehun" Yixing meraih tangan namja itu.

"Mungkin belum" kata namja itu membuat Yixing terisak.

"Oppa jebal...hiks...jangan pergi..hiks..hiks. Amerika dan Korea itu jauh oppa...hiks" Yixing memegang tangan namja tadi erat seolah dia akan menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Yixing dengarkan aku. Aku sudah merelakanmu. Aku sudah bisa menerima semuanya. Mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku tahu kau akan bahagia dengannya" tutur namja itu.

"GREEBB"

Yixing memeluk namja tadi erat dan tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Aku bahagia bila bersamamu oppa...hiks...hiks" ucap Yixing serak. Namja itu membalas pelukan Yixing tak kalah eratnya.

"Mian, kau harus merelakan ku" bisik namja itu. Dia melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengecup kilat bibir Yixing sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang meronta-ronta.

"Oppa...hiks...jangan pergi...hiks...hiks...jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri...Suho-ya!" tangis Yixing tak terbendung. Air matanya menyatu bersama tetes air hujan yang membasahi Seoul malam itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada seorang namja yang melihat semua adegan yang terjadi antara dia dan namja bernama Suho tadi. Tangan namja itu memegang gagang payung erat. Sedang tangan yang satunya memegang payung yang hendak ia berikan pada sang istri yang tiba-tiba saja keluar rumah saat hujan deras mengguyur.

"Diakah orang yang selama ini kau hubungi, noona?" gumam namja itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu Yixing menjadi sering melamun. Meski demikian perhatiannya pada Sehun tidak berubah. Sehun sendiri juga sudah tidak memikirkan kejadian malam itu. Ia menganggap tak pernah melihat kejadian itu. Hari-harinya juga semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Baginya yang penting Yixing tetap ada untuknya, tetap menjadi istri yang baik di depannya itu sudah cukup.

Keakraban Yixing dengan keluarga Sehun juga semakin terlihat. Buktinya pada perayaan natal tahun ini Yixing memilih merayakannya bersama keluarga Sehun. Pada acara itu pula banyak kerabat yang bertanya tentang aegya. Sehun dan Yixing gelagapan kalau sudah membahas tentang aegya. Mereka hanya tersenyum canggung kalau ditanya soal itu.

Oleh karena desakan banyak pihak terutama nyonya Oh, akhirnya Sehun dan Yixing memutuskan untuk ber-honeymoon. Tentunya setelah mempertimbangkan jadwal Sehun yang sangat padat.

.

**Beijing, 1986**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Yixing, bawakan minuman ini untuk suamimu" pinta nyonya Zhang pada putrinya.

"Ini apa eomma?" tanya Yixing.

"Eomma tahu apa tujuan kalian kemari. Itu ramuan tradisional, juga bisa jadi penghangat badan. Malam ini udaranya cukup dingin" jelas nyonya Zhang. Yixing menurut saja dan membawakannya pada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, eomma membuatkan ini untukmu" Yixing meletakkan gelas minuman itu di atas meja nakas yang ada di dekat ranjang.

"Ah, eomma baik sekali" Sehun meminumnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa rasanya enak?" tanya Yixing.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dengan sigap dia memberikan air putih pada Sehun.

"Ini minuman apa? Rasanya benar-benar pahit" ucap Sehun.

"Eomma bilang itu ramuan tradisional untuk..." Yixing tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Untak apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Untuk melancarkan tujuan kita" jawab Yixing malu. Pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

Sehun salah tingkah mendengarnya. Dia jadi gugup sendiri. Ditambah efek dari minuman yang baru ia minum itu membuat tubuhnya merasa gerah. Tapi dia tetap mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak lepas kendali.

"Ehem" deheman Sehun membuat Yixing mendongak. Ditariknya tangan Yixing lembut agar jarak mereka lebih dekat.

"Noona bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekarang saja?" tanya Sehun sedikit gugup.

"N-ne?" Yixing tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Sehun membaringkannya lembut. Yixing hanya bisa pasrah dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan Sehun padanya.

Sehun memposisikan diri di atas Yixing. Dipandangnya wajah yeoja itu lekat-lekat. Yixing menatapnya sayu dan dalam.

"Noona, aku tahu hati dan pikiranmu masih dipenuhi olehnya" ucap Sehun lirih. Yixing terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Tapi malam ini izinkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya" ucap Sehun menatap Yixing dalam.

"Lupakan namja bernama Suho itu untuk malam ini" bisik Sehun. Yixing merinding mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Sehun tahu tentang Suho. Tapi melihat tatapan penuh arti Sehun padanya membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan Sehun.

"Desahkan namaku sampai suaramu parau bahkan habis. Lihatlah aku untuk malam ini" Yixing hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Yixing, Sehun melancarkan aksinya.

Dia mencium bibir Yixing perlahan, tapi setelahya ciuman itu menjadi ganas. Yixing berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Sehun.

"Akhhh" Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Yixing dan menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut, mengajak lidah Yixing beradu. Puas dengan bibir, kini Sehun beralih menghisap payudara Yixing.

"Eunghhh" lenguh Yixing. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram rambut Sehun dan tangan kirinya mencengkeram seprai.

"Sehunhhh ahhhh" pekiknya saat Sehun menghantarkannya pada puncak kenikmatan.

Tubuh Sehun menimpa Yixing. Perlahan dia mengubah posisinya.

Dipeluknya tubuh Yixing erat. Yixing sendiri sangat nyaman dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

"Kau tahu, namja itu bisa melakukannya meski dengan yeoja yang tak dicintainya sekalipun" bisik Sehun sebelum keduanya terlelap.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk dua anak manusia itu.

.

Setelah acara honeymoon di Cina, hubungan Yixing dan Sehun semakin dekat. Mereka tidak malu lagi kalau berganti pakaian di kamar—tidak perlu ke kamar mandi. Kedekatan mereka juga semakin sering terekspos di media.

Tapi sampai beberapa bulan berikutnya belum ada tanda-tanda kehamilan dari Yixing. Yixing baru ingat kalau malam itu dia ada di masa tidak subur. Kalau mau memprogram lagi tak ada waktu senggang mengingat jadwal Sehun yang semakin menjadi. Hampir setiap hari dia tidak ada di rumah. Dia lebih sering di kantor atau ke luar negeri. Meskipun begitu komunikasi diantara keduanya tetap terjalin.

.

**Seoul, 1987**

**AUTHOR POV**

Hampir setahun Sehun jarang bertemu Yixing. Tapi tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan terjadi diantara mereka.

Yixing tetap menjadi figur istri yang baik. Dia tetap berada di sisi Sehun dalam keadaan apapun. Seperti saat harabeoji Sehun meninggal dan ketika Sehun diserang oleh pesaing bisnisnya.

.

**Seoul, 1988**

**AUTHOR POV**

Moment kebesamaan Sehun dan Yixing kembali terekspos. Kali ini dalam acara pernikahan Kim Jong In, sahabat Sehun dan diva ternama Do Kyungsoo. Setelah lima tahun sebelas bulan dua puluh sembilan hari menunggu hari bahagia ini, akhirnya Jong In bisa bersanding dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Apa yang lakukan padanya sehingga di mau menikah denganmu?" tanya Sehun saat acara resepsi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun" jawab Jong In.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan apa-apa bagaimana bisa dia mau melepas karirnya yang sedang ada di puncak?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Itu karena kekuatan cinta diantara kami, the power of love" jawab Jong In berlebihan.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dengan jawaban Jong In.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa mulai ada benih-benih cinta yang muncul?" tanya Jong In jail.

"Molla. Aku saja sudah tidak pernah menyentuhnya" jawab Sehun enteng.

"MWO?!"

.

**Seoul, 1989**

**AUTHOR POV**

Musim semi akhirnya datang dan kehangatannya menyelimuti kota Seoul. Setiap insan yang menunggunya tersenyum bahagia. Ratusan kelopak mawar putih bermekaran di sebuah taman. Tampak seorang yeoja bersenandung sambil menyirami mawar-mawar itu.

"Noona, aku pergi dulu,ne" kata seorang namja.

"Kau jadi pulang lusa Sehun-ah?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Kelihatannya akan lebih lama lagi noona" jawab Sehun.

"Arraseo, hati-hati,ne" ucap yeoja itu.

"Dreettttt"

"Yeoboseyo" terdengar suara namja dari seberang.

"Kau"

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Auuh...sakkit...Oppa"

Yixing memekik tertahan saat namja yang dicintainya itu menjelajahi bagian sensitifnya.

"Akh...appooo! Oppaa" pekiknya lagi. Namja itu mencium bibir Yixing lembut, berharap dengan begitu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Yixing.

"Apa sangat sakit chagi?" tanya namja itu. Yixing hanya menggeleng meski air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Suhoahhh…" rancau Yixing yang mulai menikmati permainan Suho.

"Kau hebat chagi" ucap namja itu, Suho.

"Sssh... aaahhh... ppaalllii...oppahh..." desah Yixing sambil meremas sprei kuat-kuat.

"Eunghh Suho-yaaaaaaaahhh"

**SEHUN POV**

"Eunghh Suho-yaaaaaaaahhh" terdengar jeritan Yixing dari dalam kamar.

"Suho? Mungkinkah?" pikiranku sudah kemana-mana.

Dengan ragu aku memegang knop pintu. Perlahan ku putar knop itu. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka mataku terbelalak bukan main.

Rasanya ada beton yang menimpa pundakku, benar-benar berat. Napasku tercekat. Aku hampir tak pernah membayangkan akan melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Melihat istriku dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun bersama dengan namja yang ku tahu pasti siapa dia. Mereka melakukan hubungan yang tak pantas di atas ranjang yang setiap malam ku tiduri dengan istriku.

Aku bersyukur karena tampangku bisa tetap datar dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kalau tidak, pasti aku akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Yixing dan namja itu, Suho tak kalah kaget denganku. Mereka diam membatu dan menatapku tak percaya.

"Ah, jadi ini yang nyonya Oh Yixing lakukan selama suaminya tidak ada di rumah" ucapku tenang tapi tajam dan penuh penekanan.

"Sehun-ah" gumam Yixing noona.

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah datang. Silahkan melanjutkan kegiatan kalian!" ucapku melangkah pergi. Aku tidak tahan melihat mereka. Langsung saja aku kembali memacu mobilku yang baru saja ku parkir. Tak ku hiraukan suara Yixing noona yang memangilku.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"YAK! Sehun-ah, apa yang membuatmu minum sebanyak ini?" tanya seorang namja, Jong In.

"Kau mau tahu Jong In?" tanyanya balik.

"Ne" jawab Jong In.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau melihat istrimu tidur dengan namja lain?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan itu. Eh? Tunggu, jangan-jangan..." Jong In menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Kau tahu kan aku baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Niatku ingin memberi kejutan padanya dengan pulang lebih awal, tapi ternyata dia malah bersama namja itu" ucapan Sehun membuat Jong In melongo.

"Yang benar saja? Istrimu itu kan yeoja baik-baik. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu?" Jong In masih shock.

"Molla. Mungkin salahku juga yang tidak bisa menjaganya" desis Sehun.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Jong In.

"Molla. Kagum iya, sayang mungkin karena aku menganggapnya sebagai noonaku, tapi kalau cinta kurasa tidak. Aku sadar emosiku bukan karena aku mencintainya. Lebih karena aku merasa harga diriku sebagai seorang suami diinjak-injak. Mereka melakukan itu di kamar kami dan..." jawab Sehun mulai tidak fokus.

"Kurasa kau harus menghentikan acara minummu ini Sehun-ah" tutur Jong In.

.

Sejak kejadian itu Sehun jadi semakin jarang ada di rumah. Ia lebih memilih tidur di kantor atau di apartemennya yang tak jauh dari kantor.

Beberapa kali Yixing mencoba bicara dengan Sehun, tapi Sehun tak menghiraukannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat Yixing menangis, tapi egonya terlalu kuat. Bagaimanapun juga yang dilakukan Yixing adalah bentuk perselingkuhan mengingat mereka masih berstatus suami istri.

**Other Side**

"Yixing-ah, apa kau sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan cinta padanya?" tanya seorang namja, Suho.

"Sama sekali tidak ada. Tapi kalau sayang iya. Dia namja yang baik dan manis" jawab Yixing.

"Apa dia masih mendiamkanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne" jawab Yixing sendu.

"Apa yang membuatmu tetap mencintaiku meski kau sudah menikah dengannya?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Aku memandang Sehun layaknya adikku, tapi aku melihatmu sebagai seorang pria" jawab Yixing tulus.

"Arraseo. Akan ku lakukan sesuatu untuk hubungan kita" ucap Suho sambil meraih tangan Yixing.

**OH Corp**

"Selamat siang presdir Oh" sapa seorang namja di samping tuan Ahn.

"Tolong tinggalkan kami tuan Ahn" pinta Sehun.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari" ucap Sehun dingin.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu" jawab namja itu, Suho.

"Arraseo, tapi sebelum itu..."

"BUAGH"

"Ini karena kau masih menghubunginya ketika dia sudah menjadi istriku"

"BUAGH"

"Ini untuk yang malam itu"

"BUAGH"

"Ini untuk hubungan terlarang kalian di rumahku"

Suho tak menyangka kalau Sehun akan melakukan hal itu padanya. Tapi itu wajar. Bagaimanapun di sini dia yang salah. Diusapnya darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya. Pukulan Sehun lumayan keras.

"Apa kau sudah puas presdir Oh?" tanya Suho.

"Sebenarnya belum" jawab Sehun sarkastik.

"Kalau begitu lakukan lagi" ucap Suho.

"Aku tak ingin membuang tenagaku" Sehun melipat tangannya di dada.

"Arraseo. Bisakah aku langsung pada maksud kedatanganku?" tanya Suho. Sehun menunggu Suho menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Suho.

"Itu pertanyaan yang tidak pantas untuk dijawab" balas Sehun.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya" kata Suho.

"Bagaimana kalau iya" jawab Sehun.

"Ini akan sulit" balas Suho.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sehun.

"Izinkan aku bersamanya" jawab Suho mantap.

"NE?"

"Lepaskanlah Yixing. Dia tidak mencintaimu" pinta Suho.

"Permintaan macam apa ini?" tanya Sehun mulai emosi.

"Aku mohon. Biarkan dia bahagia bersamaku" mohon Suho.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ada di posisiku? Apa kau akan memberikan istrimu pada namja yang memintanya padamu karena alasan istrimu tidak mencintaimu?" tanya Sehun tajam. Suho tak menyangka akan pertanyaan Sehun ini.

"Aku akan melepaskannya jika itu bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia" jawab Suho akhirnya.

"Apa kau pikir semudah itu? Pernikahan ini bukan hanya antara aku dan Yixing noona, tapi juga keluarga kami. Hal yang sudah kalian lakukan mungkin tidak masalah bagiku, tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" balas Sehun. Suho terdiam.

"Kim Junmyeon, kalau kau menginginkan istriku, maka berusahalah untuk merebutnya. Kalau kau bisa, aku akan melepaskannya" ucap Sehun final.

Setelah pertemuan Sehun dan Suho, hubungan Sehun dan Yixing makin dingin. Sehun juga tahu betul jika Yixing juga menginginkan Suho.

Setiap ada kesempatan dia akan menelepon Suho, kalau tidak begitu mereka akan bertemu di suatu tempat.

Sebenarnya Sehun sadar betul bila dia sudah kalah, tapi bila mengingat keluarga mereka maka semuanya menjadi sulit. Mudah baginya untuk berpisah dari Yixing toh dia juga tidak mencintainya, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarganya, terutama eommanya.

Hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah berpura-pura tidak tahu apa saja yang Yixing dan Suho lakukan di belakangnya. Secara tidak langsung dia memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk tetap berhubungan.

Meski rumah tangga Sehun dan Yixing berada di ujung tanduk, mereka tetap menunjukkan keharmonisan di depan keluarga mereka. Seperti saat pengambilan foto tahunan keluarga. Tiap tahunnya mereka tetap mengikuti tradisi itu.

.

**Seoul, 1990**

Hubungan rumah tangga Sehun dan Yixing makin buruk, meski hubungan personal mereka kian membaik.

Sehun mulai bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada meski sulit. Dia juga sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Suho di rumahnya. Ini memang gila tapi bagaimana lagi, menegakkan benang kusut itu mustahil.

Yixing kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti dulu, mengantarkan bekal makan siang pada Sehun, mempersiapkan kebutuhannya dan pekerjaan yang sering ia geluti di awal-awal pernikahan mereka. Ini ia lakukan sebagai bentuk perhatian seorang noona. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun melakukan hal itu ditengah jadwalnya yang super sibuk.

"Noona, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Sehun sambil memakan buah apel yang baru dikupas Yixing.

"Ne. Apa?" jawab Yixing.

"Kau dulu pernah bercerita tentang kisah cinta yang mengharukan, yang namja dan yeojanya dikubur dalam satu liang lahat" jelas Sehun.

"Ne. Wae?" tanya Yixing sambil mengupas apel.

"Dulu noona bilang juga ingin dikubur dalam satu liang lahat dengan orang yang noona cintai kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa aku pernah bilang begitu?" Yixing mengingat-ingat.

"Iya pernah" kata Sehun.

Hening

"Aku tanya padamu Oh Yixing, kau ingin satu liang lahat denganku atau Suho hyung?" Yixing terbelalak dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun-ah?" tanya Yixing.

"Pertanyaanku sudah jelas noona" jawab Sehun.

"Kau memberikan pilihan yang sulit Sehun-ah" balas Yixing.

"Itu mudah, tinggal pilih salah satu saja" jawab Sehun enteng. Yixing tersenyum tipis. Tanpa mendengar jawab itu, Sehun sudah tahu.

"Arraseo. Katakan pada Suho hyung kalau aku mengizinkannya membawamu ke Eropa" ucap Sehun.

"N-ne?" Yixing terkejut.

"Kenapa? Apa noona tidak mau?" tanya Sehun.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja kalau kau mengizinkanku pergi berarti kau mengizinkanku menikah dengannya, Sehun-ah" terang Yixing.

"Ne. Aku tahu. Suho hyung sudah menjelaskan tujuannya ke Eropa adalah untuk liburan dan persiapan pernikahan kalian yang rencananya akan digelar di sanakan" Sehun kembali memakan apel yang ada di piring.

"GREBBB" Yixing memeluk Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah" dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Noona senang sekali kelihatannya. Kalau tahu begini sudah ku lakukan dari dulu" ucap Sehun.

"Mian Sehun-ah"

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku bukan istri yang baik" jawab Yixing.

"Kalau begitu jadilah istri yang baik untuk Suho hyung" balas Sehun.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan keluarga kita? Apa mereka akan mengizinkan kita berpisah?" tanya Yixing mulai khawatir.

"Kalau soal itu bisa kita bicarakan setelah kalian kembali dari Eropa. Masalah perceraian dan yang lain kita urus setelah itu" terang Sehun.

"Mian merepotkanmu Sehun" ucap Yixing.

"Tak apa. Tapi sampai detik ini kau masih Oh Yixing, jadi kau wajib menemaniku datang ke acara ulang tahun Jong Soo, putra Jong In" jelas Sehun.

"Arraseo. Mungkin saja itu moment terakhir kita sebagai suami istri" balas Yixing. Sehun merasa sedikit aneh dengan penuturan Yixing barusan.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Jong Soo. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap kagum pada Sehun dan Yixing.

Setelah berbincang dengan Jong In dan Kyung Soo, Sehun dan Yixing berkesempatan untuk foto bersama Jong Soo.

Foto mereka dengan Jong Soo tampak seperti sebuah keluarga, appa, eomma dan aegya mereka. Jong Soo berada di pangkuan Yixing. Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah mereka.

.

Seminggu kemudian Yixing dan Suho berangkat ke Eropa. Sehun bilang pada keluarganya kalau ada teman Yixing yang menikah di sana. Sehun tidak bisa ikut karena ada banyak pekerjaan.

**_HEADLINE NEWS_**

_Seoul , 24 Maret 1990 _

_Pesawat tujuan Prancis-Korea jatuh di wilayah Eropa setelah terjadi turbulence hebat di kawasan tersebut dini hari tadi. Dari 300 penumpang dan awak pesawat, hanya 50 orang saja yang berhasil selamat. Salah satu korban meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu adalah istri presdir OH Corp, Oh Yixing._

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang namja berdiri di depan dua buah gundukan tanah yang baru digali. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya.

**SEHUN POV**

Noona, katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi.

Katakan padaku kalau kau dan Suho hyung hanya membuat lelucon untukku sebelum kalian menikah.

Katakan padaku ini adalah cara kalian agar keluarga kita mau menerima perpisahan kita.

Noona, kalau ini hanya mimpi maka segeralah bangunkan aku.

Suho hyung, katakan padaku kalau kau sebentar lagi akan muncul dengan senyum angelicmu itu dan bilang kalau ini "april mop"

"Sehun-ah, kau harus tabah, ne" Kyungsoo noona menepuk pundakku pelan dan membuatku kembali memijak bumi. Membuatku harus menerima kenyataan.

"Sehun, ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Kamu sudah terlalu lama berdiri di sini, nak" ajak Kim ajumma.

Sebelum aku pergi, ku letakkan sekuntum bunga mawar putih di atas gundukan itu.

"Mian noona, aku tidak bisa membuatmu satu liang lahat dengan Suho hyung karena kau masih berstatus sebagai istriku, Oh Yixing. Tapi setidaknya kalian berdampingan, dan hanya ada kalian berdua di sini.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Kedua iris itu terbuka. Menampakkan tatapan elang yang terpancar di dalamnya memandang semburat kemerahan di langit senja.

"Ternyata sudah sore, ne" gumam seorang namja.

"Baiklah noona, hyung, kelihatannya aku terlalu lama mengenang masa lalu sampai tidak sadar kalau sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu, ne. Lain waktu aku berkunjung lagi" ucap namja itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

**Other Side**

Seorang namja berkulit tan memandang foto yang ada di dalam pigora. Seorang namja, yeoja dan anak kecil yang ada di pangkuan si yeoja.

"Ternyata sudah dua puluh empat tahun berlalu, ne" gumamnya.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik tampak sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan coklat panas di hadapannya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**LUHAN POV**

"_Ehem. Kamu mau mendengar ceritaku?" tawar Minseok eonni._

"_Cerita apa?" tanyaku tak paham._

"_Ini tentang presdir Oh" jawab Minseok eonni yang membuatku membulatkan mata._

"_Ehem" aku mulai fokus mendengarkan ceritanya._

"_Begini, menurut pengamatanku selama bekerja di sini, presdir Oh selalu tidak ada di tempat saat tanggal dua puluh empat. Awalnya ku pikir karena ada pekerjaan ke luar. Tapi dua tahun terakhir informasi yang ku dengar adalah..." dia berhenti sejenak._

"_Adalah apa?" tanyaku penasaran._

"_Presdir pergi ke makam istrinya" jawab Minseok eonni. Rasanya duniaku berputar. Bagaimana bisa? Jadi selama ini nyonya Oh yang sering ku dengar itu sudah tidak ada, dia sudah meninggal._

"_Dan ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Presdir dikenal sebagai orang yang sangat 'wah' karena menurut rumor istrinya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu tidak sendiri" kata Minseok eonni._

"_Maksudnya?" tanyaku tak paham._

"_Nyonya Oh saat itu bersama dengan kekasih gelapnya. Tapi ada yang bilang dia calon suami nyonya Oh setelah bercerai dari presdir Oh. Entah mana yang benar. Yang jelas presdir Oh dengan lapang dada memakamkan istrinya dengan namja tadi bersebelahan. Ada yang bilang kalau presdir Oh sangat menyayangi istrinya. Makanya dia tidak menikah lagi" terang Minseok eonni panjang lebar._

_Aku tak percaya mendengar semua itu. Perasanku campur aduk. Ada rasa terharu, sedih, sedikit senang dan iri, iri pada nyona Oh karena presdir terlihat sangat sayang padanya._

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan putra presdir Oh?" tanyaku_

_"Setehuku presdir tidak memiliki anak, Lu" jawab Minseok eonni._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**LUHAN POV**

"Kalau dia sudah tidak ada kenapa kau menolakku? Apa karena usia kita? Bukankah cinta tak mengenal usia?" gumamku.

"Kita bertemu di waktu yang salah, dan hanya aku yang harus terluka" bisikku lirih.

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Apa sudah terjawab semuanya? Feelnya kena gag?

Oh ya adegan dewasa di atas cuma buat efek dramatis aja, ne...

Bocoran buat chapter 4 settingnya di pulau Jeju...

Buat next chapter review please^_^

Gamsahamnida


	8. Chapter 4

**20 vs 50**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan, Taoris, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Sulay, slight Hunlay

**Warning:** Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Luhan yeoja cantik berusia 20 tahun jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun yang usianya hanya 4 tahun lebih muda dari appanya. Mungkinkah cinta Luhan pada Sehun akan berbuah manis?

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Chapter 4 datang...

Terimakasih buat reader yang udah baca terutama yang review.

Mian, saya updatenya telat banget...maklum ini udah mau semesteran

Saya harap reader gag ngeroyok saya karena chapter ini, dan untuk reader ff saya yang lain seperti a tahousand years with you, saya juga minta maaf karena gag bisa update cepat seperti yang diharapkan...saya mohon kesabarannya...

Oke sekian dari saya...selamat membaca^_^

Jangan lupa review ya...

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

_"Kita bertemu di waktu yang salah, dan hanya aku yang harus terluka" bisikku lirih._

_._

_._

**HanPutri Present©**

**20 vs 50**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kenapa bocah itu belum datang juga" ucap seorang namja berkulit tan sambil mondar-mandir di dekat meja makan.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Mungkin dia masih di jalan" tutur seorang yeoja padanya.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir setengah jam Kyungie. Bisa-bisa masakanmu dingin" ujar namja itu.

"TING TONG"

"Ah, mungkin itu dia" namja tan itu langsung bergegas membuka pintu.

"Aigoo...ini jam berapa? Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Masakan Kyungie keburu dingin itu" celoteh namja tan pada orang yang ditunggunya.

"Bisakah kau mempersilahkan tamumu masuk dulu tuan Kim Jong In" kata orang itu.

"Masuklah" akhirnya namja tan bernama Jong In itu mempersilahkan masuk tamunya.

"Annyeong, noona" sapa orang itu pada istri Jong In, Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong, Sehun-ah. Lama tidak bertemu. Silahkan duduk" balas Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bisa terlambat begini?" tanya Jong In seraya duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau tahu sendiri hari ini aku ada meeting" jawab Sehun.

"Ne. Tapi seharusnya sudah selesai dari tadi kan?" tanya Jong In.

"Mestinya begitu. Tapi setelah meeting, CEO Seo mengajakku berdiskusi tentang proyek baru" jawab Sehun.

"Proyek apa?" tanya Jong In lagi.

"Hotel di Jeju. Dia ingin bermitra dengan kita untuk membangun hotel di sana" terang Sehun.

"Aigoo...ini peluang bagus Sehun-ah. Dari semua hotel yang kita miliki tidak ada yang di Jeju. Kau sih lebih suka membangun hotel di luar negeri" kata Jong In.

"Aku juga berpikir kalau itu hal yang bagus. Apalagi Pasific Corp sudah berpengalaman membangun resort di sana. Lalu, bagaimana dengan proyek rumah sakit kita?" tanya Sehun.

"Oh, kalau itu hampir dipastikan sembilan puluh sembilan persen berhasil" jawab Jong In.

"Kau yakin sekali" balas Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Kau tahu mitra kita itu siapa?" tanya Jong In.

"Molla. Aku belum mendapat laporan darimu" jawab Sehun.

"Kau ingat yeoja yang menangis histeris saat pesta pernikahanmu dengan Yixing noona dulu?" tanya Jong In.

"Yeoja? Nugu?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Itu lho yeoja kecil yang datang dengan presdir Song. Dia keponakan presdir Song dari Cina" jawab Jong In.

"Ah, anak SD itu maksudmu" Sehun akhirnya mengingatnya.

"Ne. Dia kan sangat menyukaimu. Dan kelihatannya sampai saat ini dia juga masih menyukaimu" kata Jong In sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Jinjja? Padahal itu sudah lama sekali. Aku yakin sekarang dia juga sudah berkeluarga" ujar Sehun.

"Dia masih menyukaimu kok. Sangat malah. Waktu kami bertemu tempo hari dia menanyakanmu terus. Karena itu meeting kami lancar. Perasaan memang bisa mengalahkan segalanya, ne" kata Jong In masih dengan cengirannya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan mengartikannya Jong In" balas Sehun.

"Aniyo. Dia benar-benar masih menyukaimu. Kau kan cinta pertamanya. Apalagi status kalian sekarang sama" ujar Jong In.

"Museun soriya?" tanya Sehun.

"Setelah kau menikah ternyata dia pulang ke Cina. Ya sebelumnya memang dia akan meneruskan sekolah di sana. Sepuluh tahun berikutnya dia menikah lalu punya seorang anak perempuan. Dan lima tahun yang lalu suaminya meninggal dalam kecelakaan" terang Jong In.

"Aigoo...ngobrolnya diteruskan nanti saja. Sekarang saatnya makan" Kyungsoo datang sambil membawa semangkok sup.

"Ah, mian noona, kau harus memanaskan supnya lagi" kata Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Sekarang kita makan, ne" balas Kyungsoo.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**OH Corp**

"Luhan-ah, hari ini kamu tampak sangat cantik. Bahkan bunga yang ku bawa ini kalah cantik denganmu" ujar seorang namja yang membawa bunga mawar sambil bersimpuh di hadapan Luhan.

"Gamsahamnida Minhyuk-ssi" balas Luhan dengan sedikit risih.

"Aku membawakan ini untukmu Luhan, terimalah" kata Minhyuk sambil menyodorkan bunga tadi pada Luhan.

"Ah, gamsahamnida" dengan berat hati Luhan menerima bunga itu. Karena tujuannya telah sukses, Minhyuk memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Luhan dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Aigoo...hari ini kamu dapat apalagi, Lu? Bunga, ne? Dari siapa?" tanya seorang yeoja yang membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya.

"Minhyuk dari bagian marketing, Minseok eonni" jawab Luhan.

"Kalau begini terus kamu bisa kaya mendadak, Lu. Kemarin kamu dihadiahi kalung berlian Jung Hyun tapi kamu tolak, sebulan yang lalu kamu di ajak kepala bagian Shin ke showroom mobil tapi juga kamu tolak. Belum lagi hadiah-hadiah kecil yang kamu terima hampir dua bulan terakhir ini" celoteh Minseok.

"Ini sangat menyusahkan, eonni. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak semuanya, tapi tidak tega melihat wajah melas yang mereka tampilkan" keluh Luhan.

"Hah...mungkin ini sudah jadi takdirmu. Dikejar-kejar banyak namja yang masih muda dan tampan, tapi kamu malah memilih ajussi-ajussi" kata Minseok.

"Uhukk" Luhan tersedak makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Makanlah dengan perlahan, tidak perlu terburu-buru" kata Minseok sambil menyodorkan air pada Luhan.

"Ini karena eonni membahas hal itu. Jangan membahas tentang presdir Oh di sini. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang dengar" protes Luhan.

"Arraseo. Mian, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir semenjak presdir Oh jarang mengajakmu pergi bersama, para namja yang mengincarmu itu jadi semakin berani mendekatimu, ne" kata Minseok.

"Menurutku juga begitu, eonn" balas Luhan. Mengingat Sehun membuatnya sedikit sedih karena penolakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sudah selesai makannya?" tanya Minseok.

"Ne?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Kalau makanmu sudah selesai kita bisa segera kembali bekerja. Jam makan siang sudah mau habis ini" kata Minseok sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Arraseo. Kajja kita kembali" ajak Luhan.

.

**LUHAN POV**

"Aigoo...kenapa laporan ini banyak sekali? Bisa-bisa aku harus lembur lagi hari ini" keluhku saat melihat banyak laporan yang harus segera ku selesaikan. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Belum lagi jadwal presdir yang semakin padat membuatku juga semakin pusing. Pusing karena kami jadi jarang bertemu.

"OMO!" Pekikku saat teringat kalau kemarin presdir minta laporan meeting minggu lalu. Segera aku mencari laporan itu untuk kuberikan padanya.

"Chogiyo" terdengar suara lembut seorang yeoja. Aku yang sedang mencari laporan tadi langsung mendongak untuk melihat sumber suara itu.

"Ne. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku ramah.

"Apa presdir Oh ada?" tanyanya.

"Ada. Apa anda ingin bertemu dengan beliau?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ne. Saya ada perlu dengan presdir" kata yeoja itu dengan senyum indahnya. Kelihatannya usia yeoja ini jauh diatasku. Tapi belum setua eomma.

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji sebelumnya? Setahu saya hari ini presdir tidak ada janji dengan siapapun" terangku.

"Saya belum membuat janji dengan presdir. Tapi tadi saya sudah bertemu dengan tuan Kim Jong In" jelas yeoja itu.

"Ah, begitu. Mari saya antarkan. Kebetulan saya juga akan menemui presdir" kataku.

"Gamsahamnida" ucapnya kalem.

"Tok tok tok"

"Masuk" balas presdir Oh dari dalam.

"Chogiyo, sajangnim. Ini laporan yang anda minta kemarin" kataku sambil menunjukkan laporan itu.

"Ne. Taruh saja di meja" kata presdir Oh yang masih sibuk dengan berkas di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang presdir Oh" sapa yeoja yang ku antarkan tadi pada presdir. Presdir Oh mendongak untuk melihat sumber suara asing yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau..." presdir terlihat terkejut saat melihat yeoja itu.

"Mian, karena saya datang tiba-tiba" kata yeoja itu.

"Ah, tak apa" presdir berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri yeoja itu. Tercetak senyum tipis menghiasi wajah presdir.

"Cup"

"_MWO!"_ pekikku dalam hati saat melihat yeoja itu dengan mudahnya mengecup pipi presdir. Mataku membulat sempurna melihatnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu presdir Oh" kata yeoja itu.

"Ah, ne. Mari silahkan duduk" kata presdir dengan senyum canggung.

"Ne, gamsahamnida" ucap yeoja itu. Merekapun duduk berhadapan di sofa empuk yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Saya tidak menyangka kalau CEO Song akan menemui saya" kata presdir Oh.

"Ini memang diluar rencana. Tadi saya sudah menemui tuan Kim dan ternyata beliau meminta saya untuk menemui anda" terang yeoja itu.

"Begitu" kata presdir. Tanpa ku tahu ternyata presdir menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kamu masih di sini, Lu?" tanya presdir yang lebih tepatnya ditujukan untuk mengusirku secara halus.

"Ah, mianhamnida. Saya permisi" ucapku bergegas keluar ruangan presdir.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Sehun, Luhan tidak berselera untuk mengerjakan laporan yang menumpuk di atas mejanya. Bayangan saat yeoja yang tak lain adalah CEO Song tadi mengecup pipi Sehun terus berputar di kepalanya. Sebagai seorang yeoja yang menyukai Sehun wajar kalau di cemburu melihatnya.

"Cklek"

"Lu, kalau nanti ada yang mencariku katakan aku tidak ada di tempat. Aku dan CEO Song akan pergi keluar" kata Sehun pada Luhan.

"Ne, sajangnim" jawab Luhan. Sehun dan CEO Song melangkah menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Kenapa mereka keluar bersama? Membuat moodku semakin jelek saja" gerutu Luhan.

Lengkap sudah hal yang membuat Luhan semakin uring-uringan hari ini.

"Ehem" dehem seorang namja yang membuyarkan pikiran tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan hal yang dilakukan Sehun dan CEO Song.

"Ah, tuan Kim Jong In" Luhan terkejut dengan kehadiran sahabat presdirnya itu.

"Kenapa melamun, Lu?" tanya Jong In penasaran.

"Ah, aniyo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya Luhan sopan.

"Presdir Oh apa ada di dalam?" tanya Jong In.

"Presdir sedang keluar tuan" jawab Luhan.

"Jinjja? Kemana?" tanya Jong In lagi.

"Saya tidak tahu tuan. Beliau tadi keluar bersama CEO Song" jawab Luhan.

"Aigoo...jadi mereka keluar bersama. Ya sudah kalau begitu" Jong In melangkah meninggalkan Luhan.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Hyunnie chagi, jalannya jangan cepat-cepat nak. Nanti kamu jatuh lho" ucap seorang namja yang sedang mengawasi aegyanya.

"Pa...appa" celoteh anak yang dipanggil Hyunnie itu.

"Apa chagi? Appa di sini nak" kata namja itu. Dia memutuskan untuk menggendong Hyunnie.

"Aigoo...mengawasi anak yang baru bisa jalan ternyata melelahkan juga" ucap namja itu.

"Hyunnie~ saatnya makan" terdengar suara yeoja datang mendekat ke arah namja dan Hyunnie.

"Ma...!" seru Hyunnie saat melihat sosok yeoja tadi.

"Hyunnie makan dulu, ne" yeoja itu menyuapkan makanan pada Hyunnie.

"Kenapa hanya Hyunnie saja yang disuapi. Untuk appanya mana?" namja tadi membuka mulutnya agar disuapi juga.

"Kalau appanya makan sendiri" kata yeoja itu. Dia kembali menyuapi Hyunnie.

"Kamu tidak so sweet yeobo" kata namja itu dengan cemberut.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan begitu tuan Wu Chanyeol" ucap yeoja itu.

"Mian tuan, ada telepon dari nyonya besar" kata seorang maid pada namja tadi, Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Eomma telepon?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Ne, tuan" jawab maid itu.

"Arraseo" Chanyeol melangkah menuju tempat telepon berada.

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Chanyeol.

"_Yeoboseyo"_ balas yeoja di seberang.

"Eomma~ chal ji nae sho soyo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Ne. Chal ji nae soyo"_ balas yeoja itu.

"Eomma, eodisimnika?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Ah, kami sekarang ada di LA. Baekhyun dan Hyunnie bagaimana?"_ tanya yeoja itu.

"Mereka baik eomma. Hyunnie sekarang sudah bisa jalan lho~" pamer Chanyeol.

"_Jinjja? Aigoo...eomma ingin segera melihatnya"_ kata yeoja itu.

"Karena itu cepatlah kembali ke Korea, eomma" balas Chanyeol.

"_Eomma juga ingin cepat kembali, tapi appamu ini kalau sudah kerja tidak kenal waktu. Semua harus perfect sampai-sampai dia sendiri yang turun tangan. Mungkin kami akan kembali akhir tau nanti"_ tutur yeoja itu.

"_Yeobo, tanyakan padanya kenapa Luhan tidak bisa dihubungi"_ terdengar suara namja dari seberang.

"_Ah, ne. Chan, kenapa dongsaengmu tidak bisa dihubungi? Kemarin kami meneleponnya tapi tidak tersambung"_ kata yeoja itu.

"Ah, mungkin Lulu sedang sibuk eomma. Eomma tahu sendirikan kalau seperti itu dia tidak bisa diganggu" dusta Chanyeol.

"_Kureyo? Kalau kamu bisa menghubunginya segera hubungi kami, ne"_ kata yeoja itu.

"Ne, eomma" balas Chanyeol.

.

"Sudah selesai teleponnya?" tanya seorang yeoja pada Chanyeol.

"Ne" jawab Chanyeol. Dia duduk di samping yeoja itu.

"Bagaimana kabar eomma dan appa?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Mereka baik. Sekarang ada di LA" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ah, syukurlah" kata yeoja itu.

"Byunnie, Baekhyunnie, kelihatannya kita sedang dalam masalah" kata Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya yeoja itu, Baekhyun.

"Tadi eomma menanyakan soal Lulu. Katanya kemarin mereka menelepon Lulu tapi tidak tersambung. Aish, ini bisa rumit kalau diteruskan" terang Chanyeol.

"Aku pulang" terdengar suara seorang yeoja.

"Kelihatannya dia panjang umur. Baru dibicarakan sudah muncul" kata Chanyeol.

"Kamu sudah pulang, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun pada adik iparnya, Luhan.

"Ne, eonni" jawab Luhan lesu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu banyak? Kelihatannya kamu capek sekali" tanya Baekhyun perhatian.

"Begitulah, eonn" jawab Luhan. Dia mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Xiao Lu, eomma barusan telepon lho~" kata Chanyeol.

"Mwo?" Luhan terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ne. Dia tadi menanyakan soal kamu. Mau sampai kapan kamu sembunyi dari mereka?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mereka tahu sendiri oppa. Kalau eomma atau appa telepon lagi bilang saja aku sibuk jadi tidak bisa diganggu. Nanti kalau ada waktu aku akan telepon mereka" jelas Luhan.

"Arraseo. Cepat mandi sana. Penampilanmu terlihat menyedihkan chagi" kata Chanyeol setelah mengamati penampilan adiknya itu.

"YAK! Begini-begini aku tetap cantik oppa" balas Luhan. Diapun melangkah ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**OH Corp**

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya seorang namja tan pada namja di hadapannya.

"Minggu depan kita terbang ke Jeju. Kita akan menghadiri acara pembukaan resort baru CEO Seo sekaligus membicarakan proyek kemarin. Kebetulan CEO Song juga ada acara di sana. Jadi penandatanganan kontrak kerja dengan AH Corp bisa dilakukan di sana " jawab namja itu.

"Arraseo, sajangnim" kata namja tan itu.

"Apa laporan untuk CEO Seo sudah dibuat?" tanya namja tan.

"Aku akan meminta Luhan untuk membuatkannya" jawab namja itu.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik tampak serius dengan laptop di depannya. Kalau diamati ekspresinya berubah-ubah.

"Cklek" suara itu membuat yeoja itu mendongak.

"Tolong buatkan laporan untuk Pasific Corp. Kalau bisa Jumat sudah selesai. Laporan itu akan dipakai minggu depan" kata seorang namja pada yeoja tadi.

"Ne, sajangnim" jawab yeoja itu patuh.

"Dan juga bersiaplah untuk minggu depan" kata namja itu, Sehun.

"Ne?" Luhan tak mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Kamu akan ikut ke Jeju bersama aku dan tuan Kim" jelas Sehun.

"Ah, ne" jawab Luhan. Ada perasaan senang karena Sehun mengajaknya ikut perjalanan dinas. Bisa sajakan mereka bisa jadi lebih dekat di sana, pikir Luhan.

"Hwaiting, Lu!" Luhan mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

Hari keberangkatan ke Jeju pun tiba. Luhan tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya yang dulu. Karena itu dia datang awal ke bandara.

"Aigoo...apa aku datang terlalu awal, ne? Kenapa presdir belum tiba?" gumam Luhan sambil menengok kesana kemari untuk mencari sosok Sehun.

"Wah, ternyata kamu datang lebih awal dariku" terdengar suara namja. Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Ah, tuan Kim. Selamat pagi tuan" sapa Luhan sedikit membungkuk.

"Presdir belum datang, ne?" tanya Jong In.

"Belum tuan" jawab Luhan.

"Ku rasa sebentar lagi. Kita tunggu saja" kata Jong In.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, bahkan sebentar lagi pesawat akan take off akhirnya Sehun datang juga.

"Akhirnya dia muncul juga" kata Jong In.

"Mian, membuat kalian menunggu" kata Sehun yang baru tiba.

"Mianhamnida, karena saya kalian jadi menunggu" ucap seorang yeoja, CEO Song, Victoria Song.

"Ah, CEO Song! Kenapa anda bisa datang bersama presdir Oh?" tanya Jong In.

"CEO Song juga ada acara di Jeju. Kebetulan juga berangkat hari ini, jadi kemarin aku menyarankannya untuk berangkat dengan pesawat yang sama dengan kita" terang Sehun. Jong In hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seonggok manusia yang merana karena kehadiran Sehun dan CEO Song.

"_Pemberitahuan kepada calon penumpang tujuan Hongkong dengan nomor penerbangan KE88, pesawat akan take off 15 menit lagi". _Mendengar pemberitahuan itu, merekapun bersiap.

Dalam pesawat, Sehun duduk bersama CEO Song dan Luhan duduk dengan Jong In. Dari tempat duduknya, Luhan bisa melihat apa saja yang dilakukan Sehun. Sehun dan CEO Song terlihat bercakap-cakap dan sesekali bercanda. Perjalanan yang diharapkan dapat memperdekat hubungannya dengan Sehun gagal total. Setelah penolakan dari Sehun, kini malah datang pesaing. Kalau saja Sehun seusia dengannya, maka dengan percaya diri dia akan menang. Tapi masalahnya, Sehun jauh lebih tua darinya dan lebih serasi bila bersanding dengan CEO Song.

"Apa kamu melihat mereka? Mereka serasi, ne?" tanya Jong In yang hanya dijawab oleh senyuman dari Luhan.

"Kamu masih muda, Lu. Jadi sulit untuk membayangkan kisah cinta orang seusia kami. Presdir Oh sudah terlalu lama menyendiri. Sekarang sudah saatnya dia mencari pendamping hidup lagi. Menurutku CEO Song adalah yeoja yang tepat. Dia sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari Sehun, cantik dan mandiri. Kalau Sehun menikah dengannya juga langsung mendapat bonus seorang putri yang cantik seusiamu" kata Jong In.

"Memangnya suami CEO Song kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu suaminya meninggal. Dia juga orang Korea, CEO Shim" jawab Jong In.

Selama di pesawat Luhan mendengarkan celoteh Jong In. Entah tentang Sehun, anaknya, menantunya, cucunya ataupun istrinya. Dari situ Luhan baru tahu kalau istri Jong In adalah diva Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan idola eommanya, Tao.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**Jeju Island**

Sesampainya di Jeju mereka langsung menuju hotel mewah yang telah di siapkan Pasific Corp. CEO Song tidak ikut serta karena dia punya acara sendiri.

"Siang ini kita akan menemui CEO Seo untuk membicarakan proyek sekaligus makan siang. Tolong persiapkan berkas yang ku minta, Lu" kata Sehun.

"Ne, sajangnim" jawab Sehun.

Sehun, Luhan dan Jong In menemui CEO Seo di tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

"Selamat datang" kata CEO Seo menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan rombongan.

"Silahkan duduk" kata CEO Seo lagi.

"Gamsahamnida" jawab mereka bersama.

"Saya sangat senang atas kehadiran presdir Oh, tuan Kim Jong In dan..." CEO Seo menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat Luhan.

"Sekretaris Wu Luhan" kata Sehun.

"Ah, sekretaris Wu" lanjut CEO Seo. Luhan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Mianhamnida, saya datang terlambat" seorang namja berparas tampan tiba-tiba datang.

"Akhirnya kamu datang Yi Jeong" kata CEO Seo. Namja itu duduk di sebelah CEO Seo.

"Nugu?" tanya Jong In.

"Dia adalah putraku, Yi Jeong. Dia akan ikut dalam proyek kita" jawab CEO Seo.

"Seo Yi Jeong imnida" Yi Jeong memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum maut yang bisa membuat yeoja mimisan #bayangin Kim Bum di BBF. Pandangan Yi Jeong tidak lepas dari Luhan.

"Ehem. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja" kata Sehun. Dan merekapun mulai membahas proyek hotel. Sehun memberikan gambarkan detail tentang konsep yang akan diangkat. Kali ini Luhan juga ikut andil menjelaskan karena dia cukup paham dengan bisnis perhotelan. Selama Luhan menjelaskan Yi Jeong terus mengamatinya. Kelihatannya dia tertarik pada Luhan. Jong In yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum maklum, ya namanya juga anak muda.

"Ini sangat menarik. Konsep yang anda berikan lebih baik daripada kami" kata CEO Seo.

"Gamsahamnida" balas Sehun.

"Secara pribadi saya mengundang anda sekalian untuk menghadiri acara pembukaan resort baru kami dan juga acara ulang tahun Yi Jeong malam ini" kata CEO Seo.

"Suatu kehormatan mendapat undangan dari anda" kata Sehun.

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, Sehun, Luhan dan Jong In undur diri.

.

Malam harinya mereka menghadiri undangan dari CEO Seo. Luhan mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna soft pink. Rambutnya dibuat bergelombang di ujung dan dibiarkan terurai. High heels putih sebagai alas kakinya dan clutch putih menambah apik penampilannya. Wajahnya dipoles dengan makeup natural yang semakin memancarkan kecantikannya.

"Sudah siap semua?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah sajangnim" jawab Luhan.

Mata keduanya bertemu, Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Sekali lagi, Luhan berani bersumpah meski Sehun sudah berumur dia tetap tampan. Tuxedo yang dikenakan Sehun selalu membuatnya terkesan HOT. Apalagi dengan tatanan rambut yang disisir kebelakang dengan gel itu menampakkan semua bagian dahinya.

"Ehem" dehem Jong In tiba-tiba.

"Kajja berangkat" ajak Jong In.

.

**CEO SEO PARTY**

"Bukankah itu CEO Song?" tanya Jong In saat di parkiran. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Jong In.

"Ne, itu memang dia" jawab Sehun.

"Kajja, hampiri dia" kata Jong In.

"Nanti juga bertemu di dalam" balas Sehun. Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan dan Jong In. Dia segera menghampiri CEO Song.

"Katanya tadi mau bertemu di dalam. Dasar Oh Sehun" cibir Jong In.

"Aigoo...presdir Oh. Anda juga hadir ternyata" CEO Song terkejut akan kehadiran Sehun.

"Ne. Kamu juga datang ternyata. Ini kebetulan sekali" kata Sehun.

"Selamat malam CEO Song" sapa Jong In.

"Ah, ada tuan Kim dan sekretaris Wu juga ternyata" kata CEO Song sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja masuk" ajak Sehun. Dia menggandeng CEO Song masuk.

"Aigoo...aigoo...aigoo...tak ku sangka mereka sudah sedekat itu" kata Jong In tak percaya.

"Kajja, kita masuk juga" ajak Jong In. Dia sudah mempersiapkan lengannya untuk digandeng Luhan.

"Eh?"

"Tak apa. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan yeoja secantik dirimu berjalan sendiri" kata Jong In. Mendengar hal itu akhirnya Luhan menggandeng Jong In.

"Selamat datang presdir Oh dan CEO Song. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya atas kehadiran anda" kata CEO Seo sambil menyalami Sehun dan CEO Song. Mereka bercakap-cakap ringan. Setelah itu Jong In dan Luhan juga ikut dalam percakapan itu. Tak lama kemudian acara pembukaan pun dimulai dengan sambutan-sambutan. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan acara makan-makan dan ramah tamah. Selain itu ternyata CEO Seo juga mengadakan acara dansa. Jadilah para pasangan yang hadir berdansa. Tak terkecuali Sehun dan CEO Song yang sebelumnya dibujuk habis-habisan oleh Jong In.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun berdansa denga CEO Song tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Lu, kita ikut juga, ne" pinta Jong In. Dia menarik tangan Luhan.

"Ta...tapi" niat Luhan untuk menolaknya pupus sudah. Pasalnya kini ia sudah berdansa dengan Jong In.

"_Aigoo...apa kata orang kalau melihatku berdansa dengan ajussi-ajussi beristri begini" _batin Luhan. Tapi harus Luhan akui kalau Jong In sangat mahir berdansa.

"Kamu tahu, Sehun lebih hebat dibandingkan aku kalau masalah berdansa" kata Jong In pada Luhan.

"Jinjja?" Luhan tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Kamu lihat sendiri saja" Jong In mengarahkan posisi Luhan agar bisa melihat Sehun. Tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu dan tatapan mereka jadi awkward.

"Aigoo...kelihatannya ada yang ingin berdansa denganmu" bisik Jong In pada Luhan saat ia melihat kalau Yi Jeong terus mengamati mereka.

"Nugu?" tanya Luhan. Belum sempat mendengar jawaban Jong In, Luhan merasa tubuhnya diputar dan ia menubruk sesorang, atau lebih tepatnya dada orang itu.

"Tu-tuan muda Seo?" kata Luhan saat dia mengetahui sosok yang ditubruknya itu.

"Mau berdansa?" tawar Yi Jeong dengan senyum mautnya.

"N-ne" jawab Luhan sedikit gugub. Akhirnya mereka berdansa. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka. Merupakan moment indah yang sayang untuk dilewatkan saat putra tunggal CEO Seo yang terkenal tampan dan seorang yeoja cantik berdansa.

"Kamu cantik sekali Luhan-ssi" bisik Yi Jeong.

"Gamsahamnida" jawab Luhan sedikit tersipu. Jujur saja dia belum pernah berdansa dengan namja di bawah usia tiga puluh tahun kecuali Chanyeol.

"Nanti datang ke pesta ulang tahunku, ne" pinta Yi Jeong.

"Ne" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Suaramu bagus. Apa kamu nanti mau bernyanyi?" tanya Yi Jeong.

"Kita lihat saja nanti" jawab Luhan. Mereka berdansa cukup lama. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang iris yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Presdir Oh, tuan Kim dan CEO Song, mari kita ke pesta ulang tahun Yi Jeong yang diadakan di area kolam renang" ajak CEO Seo setelah acaranya usai.

Merekapun menuju area kolam renang yang telah di hias dengan bunga dan lilin-lilin hias. Para tamu undangan yang kebanyakan adalah teman-teman Yi Jeong juga sudah hadir. Selain itu beberapa pimpinan perusahaan sahabat juga ada.

Yi Jeong masuk ke area kolam renang dengan menggandeng Luhan. Para sahabat Yi Jeong terlihat menggodanya.

"Tunggu di sini, ne" kata Yi Jeong pada Luhan sebelum dia naik ke panggung.

"Selamat malam hadirin sekalian. Seo Yi Jeong imnida" ucap Yi Jeong sedikit membungkuk.

"Gamsahamnida atas kehadirannya. Ini adalah acara ulang tahun yang sangat istimewa karena tahun ini saya bisa merayakannya bersama orangtua, sahabat dan tamu undangan yang hadir. Selain itu ada pula orang spesial yang turut hadir diantara anda sekalian" kata Yi Jeong sambil melirik Luhan. Beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah Luhan yang membuatnya menundukkan kepala karena malu.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih saya, saya akan membawakan sebuah lagi dengan saxophone" kata Yi Jeong lengkap dengan senyum mautnya.

Alunan nada indah dari saxophone mulai terdengar. Yeoja-yeoja yang melihat aksi Yi Jeong memekik histeris. Mereka tak hentinya berdecak kagum. Setelah penampilan Yi Jeong, beberapa sahabatnya juga tampil. Sehun dan Jong In terlihat sibuk berbincang dengan pimpinan perusahaan lain.

"Gamsahamnida kepada Lee agassi atas permainan harpa yang sungguh indah" terdengar suara MC dari atas panggung.

"Setelah ini ada penampilan spesial dari seorang yeoja cantik yang saat ini ada bersama tuan muda Yi Jeong. Agassi ini adalah sekretaris presdir OH Corp" kata MC itu dengan senyum merekah. Sehun dan Jong In mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sang MC.

"Mwo?" Luhan terkejut.

"Kajja, kamu bilang tadi mau bernyanyikan" kata Yi Jeong. Dengan sedikit gugub akhirnya Luhan naik ke panggung juga.

"Selamat malam. Wu Luhan imnida" sapa Luhan sedikit membungkuk.

"Ehem...sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan saengil chukaehamnida pada Yi Jeong-ssi dan terimakasih atas kesempatan yang diberikan. Saya akan membawakan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering saya dengarkan" ucap Luhan dengan senyum indahnya pada hadirin. Luhan melangkah menuju piano yang ada di ujung panggung. Tak lama berselang terdengar intro sebuah lagu dari piano itu. Begitupun alunan merdu suara Luhan.

_Anieyo gudenun ne sarami anijyo_

_(__No, you're not the one for me__)__  
__G__ure oulliji anhayo negen_

_(__We don't fit one another__)__  
__C__houm gudel boassul tedo ne mamsoge duro wadon guttedo_

_(__From the moment I saw you, when you entered my heart__)__  
__guden aniojyo_

_(__You weren't the one__)__  
__daranayo ne nuni boji mothage_

_(__You're different, don't look into my eyes__)__  
__ne gasumi jaraji anhge ne maumi alji mothage_

_(__My feelings are confused, they cannot grow__)__  
__oh oh m__i__umuro giphge jaranan gudega_

_(__Oh oh You were deeply raised from hate__)__  
__naui gasumul tulhgo sarangiran nadji anhul puril neryo_

_(__You laid your roots in the hole you made in my heart__)__  
__sarangheyo saranghejwoyo gudeyo_

_(__I love you, please love me__)__  
__andwe uri iromyon andwe momchwoso donun andwe_

_(__No, we shouldn't be like this, we can't stop this anymore__)__  
__Hal su objyo ne mamul obdon illo jiwonenun il_

_(__There's nothing I can do, I can't erase you from my heart__)__  
__nunul monjo hullige hajyo_

_(__My tears fall first__)__  
__gudel boji anhadoramyon ani guderanun saram obdamyon_

_(__If I never saw you, no, if I never met you__)__  
__aphuji anhultende_

_(__This pain never would've came__)__  
__miwoheyo sarangul alge heso gude peme salge heso_

_(__I'm sorry for loving you, depending on you__)__  
__nado nal ochol su obso_

_(__I couldn't help myself__)__  
__oh oh m__i__umuro giphge jaranan gudega_

_(__Oh oh You were deeply raised from hate__)__  
__naui gasumul tulhgo sarangiran nadji anhul puril neryo_

_(__You laid your roots in the hole you made in my heart__)__  
__sarangheyo saranghejwoyo gudeyo_

_(__I love you, please love me__)__  
__andwe uri iromyon andwe momchwoso donun andwe_

_(__No, we shouldn't be like this, we can't stop this anymore__)_

"_A Love to Kill by Lee Soo Young"_

_._

"Gamsahamnida" ucap Luhan setelah menyelesaikan lagunya. Semua orang masih terbius oleh aksinya barusan. Bahkan ada yang membeku di tempatnya karena merasa lagu itu ditujukan untuknya.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**Next Day**

"Sehun-ah, ayo kita jalan-jalan" ajak Jong In.

"Eodi?" tanya Sehun.

"Cari oleh-oleh" jawab Jong In.

"Okey" balas Sehun.

Dan kedua namja berumur itu memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Mereka mampir di sebuah toko aksesoris.

"Sehun-ah, apa Kyungie chagi cocok dengan ini?" tanya Jong In.

"Pantas saja. Noona selalu pantas pakai apa saja" jawab Sehun. Dia juga melihat-lihat barang yang dijual di toko itu.

"Ah, presdir Oh. Annyeong" sapa seorang namja yang baru saja masuk toko, Yi Jeong.

"Annyeong Yi Jeong-ssi" balas Sehun.

"Wah, ada Yi Jeong juga, ne" kata Jong In.

"Ne, annyeong tuan Kim" sapa Yi Jeong.

"Aigoo...yeppeo~" kata Jong In saat melihat bros yang dipegang Sehun.

"Ne, aku juga berpikir begitu" balas Sehun.

"Apa itu untuk CEO Song? Setahuku dia pecinta bros" tanya Jong In tapi Sehun tidak menanggapinya.

"Apa menurut anda ini bagus tuan Kim?" tanya Yi Jeong pada Jong In.

"Eodi?" tanya Jong In.

"Ige" balas Yi Jeong sambil menunjuk kalung dengan liontin berbentuk rusa.

"Yeppeo~ Wah, jangan-jangan kamu mau membelikannya untuk Luhan, ne?" tebak Jong In. Yi Jeong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Nomu yeppeo~" kata Luhan saat melihat sunset di pantai. Karena bosan tinggal di hotel dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke pantai.

"Apa presdir sudah kembali ya?" gumam Luhan. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel.

"Aigoo...ini apa?" gumam Luhan saat melihat sebuah kotak tergeletak di depan pintu kamar hotelnya. Kotak itu dibawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Tanpa sepengetahuannya ada seorang yang melihatnya diam-diam.

"Kira-kira apa ya isinya?" monolog Luhan.

Perlahan dia membuka bungkus kotak itu. Ada kartu di dalamnya.

"Gamsahamnida" Luhan membaca tulisan yang ada di kartu ini.

"OMO! Kalung? Rusa? Yeppeo~" seru Luhan.

"Nugu? Jangan-jangan..." Luhan segera beranjak dari kamarnya. Dia ingin menemui seseorang yang menurutnya pemberi kalung itu.

"Luhan" panggil seseorang.

"Tuan Kim. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku dan presdir akan menghadiri acara penandatanganan kontrak kerja dengan CEO Song" jawab Luhan.

"Ah, ne. Hati-hati di jalan tuan" kata Luhan.

"Gamsahamnida. Aigoo...apa itu yang kamu pegang?" tanya Jong In.

"Ah, ige..." Luhan memperlihatkan kalung itu pada Jong In.

"Omona! Ternyata Yi Jeong jadi membeli kalung itu" kata Jong In.

"Ne?"

"Tadi kami bertemu di toko yang sama dan dia tadi tertarik dengan kalung rusa itu" jelas Jong In.

"Jinjja?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne. Tanyakan saja padanya. Sudah dulu, ne" Jong In pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Setelah bertemu dengan Jong In, Luhan jadi tahu siapa pemberi kalung yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Ternyata bukan dia. Aku terlalu berharap. Kelihatannya ini sudah saatnya aku melupakan presdir. Sudah ada yeoja lain ynag lebih pantas. Hah...kurasa Yi Jeong tidak terlalu buruk" gumam Luhan. Dia berjalan-jalan di tepi kolam renang.

"Akh!"

"Pluungg"

Karena tidak fokus Luhan terpeleset. Untung dia tidak terjebur ke kolam. Tapi sayangnya kalung yang ia genggam jatuh ke dalam kolam.

"OMO!" pekiknya.

"Aish...kenapa kalung itu harus...ahhh padahal aku belum berterima kasih pada Yi Jeong" gerutu Luhan frustasi.

.

"Tok tok tok"

"Luhan...kamu di dalam?" terdengar suara dari luar kamar Luhan.

"Cklek" pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Luhan.

"Ah, Yi Jeong..." Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Yi Jeong.

"Aniyo. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Mau makan malam bersama? Ah, makan malam di salah satu resto yang ada di pantai" tawar Yi Jeong.

"_Ini kesempatan bagus untuk minta maaf dan berterimakasih"_ pikir Luhan.

"Baiklah" jawab Luhan akhirnya.

Acara makan malam Luhan dan Yi Jeong dihiasi dengan tawa dan canda. Yi Jeong ternyata tidak se-chic yang dipikirkan Luhan. Dia namja yang cukup humoris.

"Apa pudingnya enak?" tanya Yi Jeong.

"Ne...mashta" jawab Luhan.

"O ya...ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu" Yi Jeong menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Luhan.

"Ini apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Buka saja" jawab Yi Jeong.

"Omo!" pekik Luhan.

"Apa kamu suka?" tanya Yi Jeong.

"Ini..." Luhan speechless.

"Tadi aku mencari hadiah apa yang bisa ku berikan padamu. Dari semua yang ada, pilihanku jatuh pada gelang itu" jelas Yi Jeong.

"Ini sangat cantik. Gamsahamnida" balas Luhan.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke hotel. Yi Jeong mengantarkan Luhan sampai kamarnya. Setelah Yi Jeong pergi, Luhan segera bergegas ke kolam renang. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah kalung tadi.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Nona bisa lihat kalung itu" pinta seorang namja._

"_Ige?" tanya pelayan toko itu._

"_Ne" jawab namja itu._

"_Ige" pelayan itu menyerahkan kalung yang dimaksud pada namja tadi._

"_Baiklah, saya ambil kalung itu. Sekalian berikan kartu ucapan" pinta namja itu. _

"_Silahkan bayar di kasir, tuan" kata pelayan itu ramah._

"_Berapa?" tanya namja itu._

"_250.000 won, tuan" jawab kasir._

"_250.000 won" namja itu menyerahkan kartu pada kasir itu._

"_Tuan Oh Sehun, ne" kata kasir itu._

"_Ne" jawab namja itu, Sehun._

"_Gamsahamnida" kata kasir itu lagi._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Aigoo...ottoekhae?" kata Luhan. Dia hampir mengangis karena kalung itu.

"Haruskah aku masuk ke dalam? Kalung itu ada di tepi sih, tapi aku kan tidak bisa berenang. Apalagi kolamnya cukup dalam" monolog Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak ada orang?" Luhan mencoba mencari orang yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Hah...terpaksa" dengan ragu akhirnya Luhan masuk ke kolam juga.

Dengan mengandalkan gaya ala kadarnya dia mencoba meraih kalung yang ada di dasar kolam.

"_Dingin"_ batin Luhan.

"_Yupz...dapat!"_ seru Luhan dalam hati.

"Akh!" kaki Luhan tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan. Luhan mulai panik karena kakinya kram. Bagaimana dia bisa naik ke permukaan. Dada Luhan rasanya semakin sesak karena air yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya lewat mulut dan hidung. Tubuh Luhan semakin melemas. Pandangannya semakin kabur.

"Se-hun"

Mata rusa itu akhirnya menutup. Luhan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi termasuk dinginnya air kolam yang menusuk tulang.

.

**Other Side.**

"Tok tok tok"

"Luhan?" terdengar suara namja dari luar kamar Luhan.

"Kamu ada di dalam? Tolong buka pintunya" pinta namja itu.

"Ck, kemana perginya anak itu?" gumam namja itu.

"Kenapa teleponnya juga tidak diangkat?" namja itu mulai panik.

"Apa dia keluar?" pikir namja itu. Namja itu mencoba mencari Luhan.

"Ku rasa tidak mungkin dia ke kolam malam-malam begini" monolog namja itu. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan untuk ke sana.

Mata namja itu terbelalak saat melihat siluet yeoja yang dikenalnya tenggelam di tengah kolam renang. Tanpa pikir panjang, termasuk tidak memikirkan umurnya, namja tadi melepas alas kakinya dan langsung menceburkan diri ke kolam renang. Dengan susah payah akhirnya namja itu berhasil membawa yeoja yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu ke tepian.

"Luhan-ah ireona! Jebal!" namja itu mengguncangkan tubuh yeoja itu, Luhan.

Namja itu menekan dada Luhan, mencoba mengeluarkan air yang ada di perut yeoja itu. Sayangnya upaya itu tidak berhasil.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?" gumam namja itu. Akhirnya namja itu memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan.

Namja itu mulai membuka rahang Luhan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Dengan sedikit gugub namja itu mencoba memberikan napas buatan pada Luhan. Perlahan, bibir namja itu menyapa bibir Luhan. Dengan perlahan namja itu mulai menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya ke mulut Luhan. Cukup lama namja tadi memberikan napas buatan pada Luhan.

"Uhuk...!uhuk...!" Luhan terbatuk dan matanya mulai terbuka. Namja itu bernapas lega. Mata rusa itu menatap namja yang telah menyelamatkannya dengan tatapan sayu.

Karena masih terlalu lemah, mata rusa itu kembali tertutup. Namja tadi mencoba melihat sesuatu yang ada dalam genggaman Luhan. Ternyata itu adalah kalung pemberiannya.

"Pabbo" gumam namja itu. Dia membawa Luhan kembali ke kamar hotel.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Namja tadi membawa Luhan ke kamar hotelnya. Dibaringkannya tubuh Luhan di sofa empuk yang ada di kamarnya. Dengan segera dia mengeringkan tubuhnya sendiri yang juga basah. Setelah itu dia mencoba mengeringkan tubuh dan rambut Luhan dengan handuk tebal.

"Kalau begini terus dia bisa masuk angin" gumamnya.

"Apa ku lepas saja? Oh, ayolah Oh Sehun, dulu kau juga sudah pernah melihat tubuh yeoja" gumam namja itu, Sehun frustasi.

Dengan ragu Sehun melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ada tubuh Luhan. Untung Luhan mengenakan dress dengan kancing depan, jadi tidak terlalu susah melepasnya. Harus Sehun akui kalau tubuhnya menegang saat Luhan sudah full naked dan tubuhnya hanya ditutupi handuk tebal. Kalau saja Sehun tidak ingat umur, mungkin tanpa babibu dia akan menerkam rusa kecil itu. Tapi bagaimanapun Sehun adalah sosok terhormat yang tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Sehun memakaikan yukatanya pada Luhan. Lalu Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan pada ranjangnya. Dia juga menyelimuti tubuh Luhan sampai sebatas dada. Untuk malam ini dia mengalah tidur di sofa.

.

"Euunghhhh" lenguh seorang yeoja yang baru bangun tidur.

"OMONA!" pekiknya saat melihat penampilannya.

"_Bukannya kemarin aku tenggelam?"_ pikir yeoja itu. Dia merasa asing dengan ruang kamar itu. Dia melihat kalung yang kemarin dicarinya ada di atas meja nakas di sisi ranjang.

"Presdir Oh?" mata yeoja itu membulat saat melihat Sehun yang tidur di sofa. Perlahan mata namja itu pun terbuka. Namja itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Lu?" tanya namja itu, Sehun.

"N-ne" jawab yeoja tadi, Luhan.

"Apa kepalamu terasa pusing?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sedikit" jawab Luhan.

"Apa tubuhmu demam?" tanya Sehun kali ini dengan menyentuh dahi Luhan.

"A-apa yang terjadi sajangnim? Apa anda yang menyelamatkan saya? Apa anda juga yang menggantikan pakaian saya? Apa anda juga orang yang memberikan kalung itu pada saya?" tanya Luhan beruntun.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Wae? Kenapa anda melakukan itu?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan terluka pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Lu" kata Sehun.

"Yang anda lakukan membuat saya berharap lebih pada anda sajangnim" cicit Luhan.

"Maksudmu kalung itu? Itu adalah hadiah karena pekerjaanmu baik. Terutama untuk laporan yang kemarin" kata Sehun.

"Bukan, bukan hanya itu. Kenapa harus anda yang menyelamatkan saya? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa anda tidak membiarkan saya tenggelam di sana dan menunggu orang lain datang menyelamatkan saya? Wae? Itu semua membuat saya semakin berharap. Bagaimana saya bisa membuang perasaan saya seperti yang anda minta dulu?" tanya Luhan. Air matanya mulai meleleh. Ia menangis meski tanpa isakan. Sehun terpaku mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Begitukah mau mu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai deras.

"BRAKK!"

Luhan terkejut karena Sehun tiba-tiba membanting pintu terlampau keras. Namja itu keluar kamar begitu saja.

**TBC**

Bagaimana?Ada uneg-uneg apa ttg chapter ini?  
Bagi yang baca, yang fav, yang follow, review, ne...

Mian karena bulan ini saya gag bisa update cepat, maklum mau semesteran.

See u next chapter...

Gamsahamnida

Han Putri


End file.
